As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining
by venomousbook38
Summary: this is a re-telling of my first ever story, check out As Foes Become Bros to see the original story as this one takes many important parts form there but you can still enjoy this story all the same without much to go on
1. Chapter 1

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **This is it, the moment you've all been wanting but never really asked for it but still wanted it, the one guy who made the five nights series that was pretty popular is back and will kick things off by… rewriting my very first story "As Foes Become Bros" I wanted to do this for a while and now it's time, I have improved so much over the five nights series and I thought I could re-do this story to get back into it so without any more delay let's do this**

 **Opening Credits**

 **(start by playing Feed The Machine by RED, yes them again here we go)**

 **This story is brought to you by Venomous Book 38 and posted on Fanfiction . net**

 **The characters in the story will be from FNAF2 and Ocs that were created by Venomous Book 38 and Miss Kitty Bear**

 **Any songs/media or other references featured in this story all belong to their respective owners/creators**

 **Now sit back and enjoy As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining**

Chapter 1: Activation

[initialise system check]

[systems 100% operational]

[WARNING]

[feedback loop detected]

[engaging restart]

[restart successful]

[initialise start up sequence]

[start up sequence complete]

I open my eyes to see the inside of the restaurant, it's dark and cold and after the dream I just had it feels all too familiar, this dream I keep having plays with my hard-drive like I don't know what is real or fake, I see children on the floor, covered in blood and none of them moving, I see my friends looking back at me in shock while others are standing right beside me, it's scares me to think what it all could mean, is it a dream or is it a premonition, telling me of a possible future and if that's the case then I truly hope it doesn't come true.

I had to clear my mind, the only reason the dream was so potent tonight is because it's Sunday night going into Monday morning, it's usually the quieter of days for us here at Freddy Fazbear's and tonight was no exception, the strange thing is I've been having this dream for months and it's never been this bad before, what else could be causing it to get to me so much, I really don't know maybe I'm just worried about something.

Speaking of being worried there's this other thing that's been nagging at me for some time, actually a couple other things, the first one is that I've been messing up on my guitar a lot lately and when I play some of the more complex of the Fazbear songs I can't seem to hold it down, it's either miss the note entirely or I won't be able to hold the note, it's been showing all around the pizzeria too as I no longer hold the high score on Guitar Hero here in the arcade room, but it seems I've gained some strength as I find it easier to help move all the food crates around for Toy Chica, well that's a bonus I guess.

The other thing that's been on my mind is that we animatronics are programmed to live off of the joy and happiness that we bring to kids, it's like we put on a show for the kids and they shout and cheer out our names and that gives us the positive energy to keep going, but for some time now that joy seems to be fading, it's not enough anymore and I think that's why I keep having these dreams, maybe I just need to sleep some more but I hope that I will be fine.

The night slowly turned into day and as the clock strikes 6am the managers and cleaners open up the pizzeria to start the day, I wake up almost as soon as they come inside, it was hard for me to enter sleep mode as every time I did the dream would play again and it scared me to see such gruesome scenes, so I just stretched and toned my guitar till the cleaners came over with a bucket of warm water and a sponge, now you might be thinking _"why would anyone use water to clean anything robotic?"_ well we have a few open area's for heat dispersion but our internals are surprisingly water proof.

Just as I finished toning my guitar one of the cleaners came over with two buckets, one for me and Toy Chica and another for Toy Freddy and Toy Foxy, Toy Freddy took the bucket and went to Kids Cove and I got curious, last night was quiet for the most part but at one point there was a busy period just like any day, but this was not just any day, there was a lot of commotion with the kids and the adults and the managers and I even heard Toy Foxy getting kind of mad and even screaming, that's not a good sign and I really wanted to see what was going on but I was on stage and I had a job to do.

Just as I was thinking about it all Toy Chica started to wash down one of her favourite parts of my plastic casing… my butt, "hehehe, oh Toy Bonnie why is it that you have the cutest butt out of anyone here?" she says with the sweetest voice ever, it's well known in our little circle of 5 that Toy Chica absolutely adores me and I do her too, but for one I don't dare tell her and two I'd rather she clean my ears, I just love it when my ears are touched they are so sensitive and it makes me err, makes me… let's just say they make me very happy when they are touched.

After she's done cleaning me then it's my turn to clean her and I have my favourite spot too, for all the plastic in the world she has an absolute bomb shell of a body, from her legs to her face and everything in between all I can see is beauty and my favourite spot has to be that ample chest, but nobody ever said that her butt isn't cute either, "there all clean, I must say I don't know how you stay so clean dealing with so much food and rowdy kids" I say always astonished at her looks.

We spend the next few hours getting all the tables set up and the food cooked ready to be served, just before we opened however Toy Chica was disposing of some used oil and seemed to be having trouble, some of the cooks that had come in tried to help her but she's a little stubborn and insisted she could handle it, that is until she dropped it all and a lot of it went on her hands, it was still hot and she panicked, she ran around like… well like a headless chicken and one of the mechanics stopped her in her tracks.

He acted quickly by taking off her hands as they started to melt and threw them away only to go into that same room that I got this left arm from, it was a few weeks ago when one of my guitar strings snapped and it lashed across my arm coursing severe damage and I needed the get it replaced, but instead of going to the maintenance room just beside the stage he went down the hall and got the arm I have now, it was bigger and bulky and come to think of it this might be the course of all my guitar problems, as the mechanic came out with two new hands I noticed that they did fit her wrists but not quite like her shape would allow.

She tested them by moving her hands around and her fingers and she seemed to be ok with them but I could see they were disturbing her, we didn't really have any time to complain though as the doors would be open to the public again in just a few minutes and we had to get into place and get ready for another day of fun and fantasy come to life for all kids and grownups alike.

Every day we have a special act or play that we do after our songs, I did my very best to hone down the difficult bits of the songs but they sounded like a pair of cats yelling at each other, today's special act was a pantomime, Toy Freddy and I would do some gags and jokes to get the kids and even some adults laughing, this is usually one of my favourites as it would get me laughing too but lately I'm just acting it all out and I'm having a hard time really getting into it but we have a new segment this time, at the end of our pantomime we did a sketch something similar to Popeye.

Toy Chica was tied down to some fake railway tracks while I was the big bad villain with a monocle and a moustache and on the screen behind us was a projection of a locomotive train coming closer, I laughed while Toy Chica cried for help then just like Popeye fashion Toy Freddy jumped in to stop me and save Toy Chica, I did my best to fight him off but like in any cartoon the hero always saves the day and gets the girl, it was fun and I'd be up for trying that again, funny thing is as soon as the curtains were closed Toy Chica immediately backed off from Toy Freddy, she really don't like him, they remind me of an adult and a teenage girl, always at odds with each other.

We entertained the kids for a while but as the afternoon drew in the crowd diminished and we went for a break, what just because we are mechanical don't mean we don't get to chill on the job, we are sentient after all, anyway on our break me and Toy Chica went to get some left over pizza while Toy Freddy was approached by the mechanic and he asked if he could help him with something in Kid's Cove, I got curious again, "what could be going on in there?" I asked myself but despite the rhetorical question to myself Toy Chica answered anyway "not a clue but there's a whole lot of commotion going on in there".

She was right, I didn't want to stray away from the prospect of pizza but the sounds coming from Kid's Cove has me very worried for the welfare of my very best of friends, it was no secret that Toy Chica really does like me in a very flirty way but the relation with me and Toy Foxy was even more so but we didn't want anyone else to know so we never told anyone, and to think that she may be in trouble has my heart fluttering faster than the wings of a humming bird, for now though we just stood back and watched the door while we ate some pizza.

Time went by and the left over pizza was almost gone, we would have saved some for Toy Freddy and Toy Foxy but around here if you're not there to eat pizza and it's gone well then tough luck, more time went by and the only thing that happened was the kids were ushered out and everything within Kid's Cove had gone quiet, so as we waited to see what was going on in Kid's Cove we played some of the games in the arcade room and let some of the kids beat us at games we were pros at, this let them win tickets for the Marionette where they can get plushie versions of me, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy, there was one of Toy Foxy but hers was red instead of her normal white.

Then after what felt like hours the mechanic and Toy Freddy finally came out of Kid's Cove, they were carrying one of the spare parts boxes each but the one thing that caught me off guard was that it had the word "Mangle" written on both of them, it was odd because they usually have our names on them but then who is Mangle, they also took the boxes into that room again the same room which gave me and Toy Chica these bad replacements, they should be going into the maintenance room, that's where our spares are supposed to go.

"Toy Bonnie, what's wrong?" Toy Chica said having the most obvious worry in her voice but I can't blame her she must be wondering what's going on in there too, "it's the mechanics, why are they always going into that room, I mean these replacement parts, don't you think they are just that bit too big for us?" I ask Toy Chica and she gives it some thought "yeah, I mean these hands fit but they just don't suit me and are really uncomfortable" she says with some frustration and disappointment in her tone, "ok so I propose we do something about this, tonight we'll go into that room and…" before I could even finish what I was going to say Toy Chica butts in "oh I wouldn't do that if I was you" I just stand there not saying anything but she knows what that means "… because Toy Freddy told me if we did then something big would be reviled to us that we just cannot know or something" I didn't say anything again and she seemed to be fine with that but I wanted to know why that room was so important but not before I make my own replacement with an arm that will fit me better.

It was now 11pm, after a fairly busy day me, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy where really tired but with all the dreams I've been having I couldn't sleep, this was perfect for me however as I'm going to go on a little mission, step 1: find out what happened to Toy Foxy, step 2: replace this left arm with something more my size, step 3: go down the hall and inspect the room, I need to make sure Toy Freddy doesn't see me or I could be in big trouble but I have to find out what's going on, oh and I heard something about a new night guard starting today so I may pay a visit but then again maybe not.

So without any more delay I go straight to Kid's Cove, it's only across the dining area from the stage and I've made this trip lots of times before but this feels so much different, I get this feeling when I'm nervous, people sometimes say you get butterflies in your stomach, my heart is racing and I think for the first time in my life I may even throw up, odd for an animatronic to throw up, would it be chunks of what I eat or oil, I can't think about that for now I need to know what happened to the love of my life.

I make it to Kid's Cove and the nervous feeling only gets worse, I've never felt so scared in my entire existence, I place my hand onto the door handle my plastic casing coursing a clanging sound on the metal of the door, I take a deep breath and open the door, I look around inside and see everything that Toy Foxy would use to entertain the kids have been taken away, I walk in silently questioning why they would have done so but then I see her, I stop dead in my tracks looking… no gawking at her, everything that is on her looks either broken or bent, everything else is missing, but the worst part is I know where this is going.

In my dream I see what looks like her but in such a bad state that she can't even walk anymore and she has to crawl on the ceiling, to see her not in as bad a state here but the damage is very similar and in all the right places only makes me fear for not just her future but mine also, I try to break free of this trance but as I start to move she moves first "Toy Bonnie… look what happened to me" she says still crying from earlier in the day "it was those kids, I never thought they could be so cruel" I can't take this, her voice so sweet yet wavers so much that my eyes only water in the sight of her pain.

I slowly walk over to her trying to be strong for her "where are your things and parts, aren't they going to fix you?" I ask wiping away my tears "no, they said that I'm too costly to fix but if they got rid of me they'd shut down so they said that the kids have to fix me" at that I got angry and wanted to find out why they did this to my wonderful fox "don't worry Toy Foxy I'll find out what is going on, I swear on my life" holding my fist to my chest I made her a vow "thanks but you can't call me Toy Foxy anymore, they call me Mangle now" she said starting to look more and more depressed, Mangle? They expect me to call my beauty MANGLE? Well now someone has a whole lot of answers to explain.

She started to cry again and I felt the world for her but I couldn't do anything for her at the moment, I'd need some tools and to find her parts box, for now I just left her in the room to gather her thoughts but though she might be strong physically she's as soft as a pillow mentally, sometimes she would just cry because of something so small it didn't even matter or make a difference in the slightest but I found it so cute I just couldn't resist, so for both our sakes I hope she'll be ok.

The next part of my little mission takes me to the maintenance room, in there is where I'll find all the different spare pants boxes for all of us, I went inside and as soon as I turned on the lights I can see 3 boxes of spare parts, one for me, one for Toy Chica and one for Toy Freddy, they all have our names on them, strange… there are 2 more boxes in here, one for Toy Foxy and the Marionette too, I leave out Toy Foxy as her damage will need some tools but my problem is far less troublesome and I can do a repair protocol without any tools.

I start by taking off my chest plate and disable the oil flow to my left arm, from there I can unscrew the nut and carefully take off the arm and I place it on a table in front of me, taking out another left arm form my very own spare parts box I can see that my actual arm from the new arm is a bit smaller and lighter too, I take the other arm and place it on my shoulder screwing in the nut and making sure it's on tight, now re-engaging the oil flow to my arm lets me use it and right away I feel much more comfortable with it, the last thing I do is check my oil and hydraulic fluid levels then put my chest plate back on.

Now that I have an arm that actually fits my body I look over the one the mechanics gave me, it surprises me how it has a plastic casing as it is defiantly not mine and that's when I notice some purple fluff lodged into one of the knuckles in the hand, looking closely at it, it bears a very striking similarity to the plush Bonnies at the Prize Corner so I think it's time I pay a visit to the Marionette.

At night the Marionette likes to listen to a music box with some really odd music playing in it, I've heard of this song called "Come Little Children" and it really fits his persona really well but every time I hear that song in his music box I always ask "why?" he never gives me an answer, but that's not why I'm here tonight, I stop the music box mid song and he comes out looking at me with that one stare he always has "Toy Bonnie, what brings you here at such a time?" when he speaks he has this reverse echo effect to his voice but I understand him completely "I found this in a replacement part that don't even fit me, can you perhaps tell me where it came from?" he inspected the fluff and looked to one of the plush Bonnie toys, looking back and forth he slowly nodded and said "this belongs to something in that room at the end of the hall, go there and you'll find the true owner to this arm" I was scared, like Toy Chica said I might find something that could change my perspective on things and stuff.

But there was a look on the Marionette almost as if he was saying "don't listen to the others listen to your heart" and it was saying "what's the worst that could happen" so with that in mind I went towards the hall way, when I got there I realised I've never actually been this way, I didn't bother with the night guard they just bore me but now I have a reason, I start to slowly move forward, with every step I take my heart beats faster facing against the unknown, as I keep moving I can see a long hall way to my left and I think _"wow how many hall ways does this place have?"_ looking further I can see Toy Chica in the hall way trying to get to the guard but his light is shining right at her and me so I just keep moving until I'm right at the door.

There is a sign that is on the door that reads: Parts & Services, at that I raise an eye brow and an ear to what exactly that could even mean, with the arm in hand… pun not intended I reach out to the door handle slowly opening it, inside the room is nothing but darkness and the smell of what could be rotting meat, the smell is so much that I think I had a small malware update, plugging my nose and using my night vision I stare at a scene that no animatronic was built to see, inside is what looks like an animatronic cemetery with deactivated models everywhere.

Just like the arm they are big and bulky but they are all busted and almost beyond repair, that is they would be if it wasn't for my repair protocol, but the one thing that I was not expecting is when I tried to get a closer look and that's when something or someone closed that door.

 **And with that, that is the end of the return to my first story, well the first chapter at least and looking back at that story I can tell I've improved but of course tell my what you guys think in the reviews and be sure to come back for more and I'll see you again in chapter two**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok here is chapter 2 here we'll find out what happened to Toy Bonnie, oh and this took some time for me to get back to I was playing the new TF2 update, really enjoying it**

Chapter 2: Awakening

The sound of the door closing did make me jump but I thought to myself _"don't worry yourself little bunny it most likely has one of those things on the door frame to close it automatically"_ so I just gave it a miss and looked upon the deactivated animatronics, all of them looked a lot like us but there was no older version of the Marionette, but he was a more special kind of animatronic if you could call him that, I tried walking forward and I tried to take it all in, I say tried because as I moved forward I fell over something.

Looking at my feet I saw what looked like an older version of Toy Freddy, a dark brown bear animatronic with blue eyes and a black top hat and bow tie, he looked to be about 7 foot, he had a lot of tears in his carpet like fur and one of his eyes seemed to be misaligned, but the worst part is that his left leg has been bent in towards he right knee, I'm shocked and then something clicks almost straight away "is this what the mechanics are doing to all of animatronic kind, like what they did to Mangle… what no not Mangle that's a terrible name, her name is Toy Foxy".

I look further and I see a big chicken, it first I'm shocked at her ever more dishevelled appearance, her mouth and arms seem to be stuck in a permanent position, she's all kinds of tatty and her hands are missing, but then on second glance I get the feeling I might like her, not just because of the fact that even when deactivated she seems to give off this motherly like vibe but… well I always liked the big girls, female animatronics that have those big round body types, they just seem the most huggable, wait I'm getting off track again did I say missing hands?

I look at her arms again and sure enough her hands are missing "jack pot, I bet the hands are on Toy Chica, don't worry love I can help you there, I can fix you and your bear friend in no time, and this guy too" I look over to what could be considered a bunny like me but… well just look at him, mostly purple in contrast to my azure blue and almost everything on him is gone, most of his fur is ripped, he's missing his right foot pad and so the endo foot is showing, his face and upper jaw is nowhere to be seen and he has wires coming out of his stomach, the big thing is the left arm that I am certain that I'm holding, to make sure that I'm right I put the arm up to his shoulder and measure it using his other arm and it's a match.

"yes I was right this arm is yours, I knew it something very shady is happening here and I'll fix these massively glaring problems, my first step is to fix these guys here and Mangle… no it's Toy Foxy, if only they were active it would help" I say to myself or at least that's what I thought "they are active laddie" my eyes go wide, all this time there was someone watching over me and I didn't even realise even with my super sensitive ears, I slowly turn around to see who it could be but all I can see is one yellow eye "who are you, and please don't destroy me" I say with fear and anticipation, he laughs heartily like a pirate and says "ye guard be as high as I fly me Jolly Rodger, ye have no reason to fear little bon I was just stating a fact, go on go talk to 'em"

Again I raise a brow and an ear hearing the groggy voice coming from the yellow eye, I turn back to the rabbit and look into what should be his face and what I see surprises me, looking into the connection points for his eyes there is a small red light in each which tells me he is indeed awake and hearing everything that's being said so I put my hand on his shoulder and say "have you been hearing what I've been saying this whole time?" I ask with a very obvious questioning tone "y..y.. , I'mmmm… in a vvvver…..y ba…d shhhhhape, ifffff a.a..a.a.t all yo….u could fffffixx ussss. That wwwould be grrrr..eat" I wince at the sound of his voice, it sounds like a mix of bad radio signal and a skipping record, I look at all of them and say "I promise to fix all of you, every last one, from head to toe, top to tail, not a single part of your bodies will go untouched" I put my hand on my heart again to show them that I mean it.

The yellow eye must have seen my enthusiasm shine through as I now see a toothy grin just below the eye but then it says "that be mighty kind o' you lad but how can one small bunny be fixin' all o' us, animatronics can't fix 'em selves now can they" he said dropping the grin and looking down, then I think _"well maybe he's right, I do have my repair protocol but fixing 3 possibly more animatronics will be a big undertaking"_ despite this I speak up about my repair protocol "hey didn't you guys know I have a repair protocol, this means I can repair myself and my friends, it means I can repair you too, now of course ill need some tools but it should be easy" I say with all happiness but the mood seems to go a little sour and the big bunny says "youuuu… reminnnd me of…. Mysssselff when .iii. wasssss firsssss….t created, but aaaaaall good thhhhingggggs… come to an end" and then it just went silent.

I stood there just staring at them while they simply socked up the bad mood like nothing was ever going to change, but I feel like it shouldn't be that way at all, I look around the parts and service room and see a lot of old props and decorations from what looks like our dining area, _"are they from another pizzeria or where they here before us?"_ I'm certain I almost had the pieces in place but then Toy Chica finds me "Toy Bonnie what are you doing in here didn't I say that Toy Freddy said…" she stops mid-sentence when the other animatronics and the eye look right at her, the scarier part is the eye moved into the light of the hall and is revealed to be another animatronic.

This animatronic oddly enough seems to be in the best shape mechanically but his fur and khaki trousers are far beyond ripped, I'd dear say he had a fight with a dog that one of the customers had brought in one day, I told them pets shouldn't be allowed they just make a mess, his fur was a brilliant red just like the plush Toy Foxys in Price Corner and that surly puts the nail in the coffin for this all venture, I really must ask Toy Freddy what these guys are, speaking of Toy Freddy these old guys were triggered when Toy Chica said his name and now they seem to be drilling her for that.

"don't ever say that name again" the big chicken seemed to be talking to her but it was hard to tell, the only thing I saw moving was her endo mouth and her suit was completely still, "he has brought nothing but pain to us when we thought that it couldn't get worse" I hear nothing but malice in her voice when she spoke, it seemed that they really hated Toy Freddy for something he did or is doing to them, but why "why would Toy Freddy do that, does he have anything to do with you?" I say before Toy Chica can say something else to anger them "he's trying to protect you from your future" the big brown bear says trying his best to stand but as he does he falls from the lack of balance due to his leg but the chicken catches him using her arms for him to hold "our future, what do you mean?" I start to become a bit fearful as I believe I know what's coming and this is perhaps another part of my dream coming true.

As the bear stands more straightly he clears his throat and announces everyone to us "my name is Freddy Fazbear, leader of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, this chicken here is Chica, the fox is Foxy and the bunny here is Bonnie" I was shocked, there was another version of me and he looks like that, oh there is no way I'm letting the mechanics leave them like this, I will fix them no matter what "wait what the hell, how can there be another me I'm the only Chica around here" oh great she had to open her beak, I can see where this is going "listen you scrawny little thing they call a chicken, in just a few years time you'll know what it means to be unpopular and when that happens you'll be thrown away like every day rubbish so don't talk to me about being copied" the two of them now seem to be at each other's throats and that is not what I wanted to happen, I just knew she'd mess things up.

The shouting was really getting on my nerves, I wish they would just "SHUT UP!" yeah just like that… wait that wasn't me, "look here you cheap knock off things get replaced you want to know why?" it was Bonnie talking more clearly and with furious anger, I dear say I'm proud of him for standing up to her, I never could but I think I might be in trouble too "well… no not really" she says so meekly and scared "well too bad I'm going to tell you anyway, it's because you were created for the sole purpose of entertaining children but as soon as you lose popularity and they don't love you any more you get replaced by some plastic recolours just because they make more money" I could feel the anger coming from him, it was like a fire that burned through the ground and up through my feet "oh god not money, the managers and mechanics have been talking no stop about that stuff, they said that they won't fix my friend just because she's too expensive" I say with a little anger myself "then you should go fix her instead of us, it's over for us, we're finished" I was taken aback a little at that comment and tried to help out but he stopped me and went to find something leaving his arm in the corner.

He brings back an old guitar and tries to play, it's difficult to hear exactly what he is trying to play but I think I've heard it before so I do my best to interpret.

(now play faceless from RED)

As Bonnie plays that song he starts to sing

"A voice screaming from within  
Begging just to feel again  
Can't find who I am without you near me  
I'd give anything to live  
Cause without you I don't exist  
You're the only one who saves me from myself  
I abandoned this love and laid it to rest  
And now I'm one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself  
Feel like I'm someone else  
Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead  
Need you to live again  
Can you replace this  
I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

Shadows growing in my mind  
Ones I just can't leave behind  
I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom  
One more monster crawled inside  
But I swear I saw it die  
Can you save me from the nothing I've become  
I abandoned this love and laid it to rest  
And now I'm one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself  
Feel like I'm someone else  
Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead  
Need you to live again  
Can you replace this  
I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

I'm faceless  
I'm hollow and faceless

We are the faceless  
We are the nameless  
We are the hopeless  
Until we have faces

I'm not, I'm not myself  
Feel like I'm someone else  
Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead  
Need you to live again  
Can you replace this  
I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

Faceless"

Perhaps I don't fully understand the song but it sounded like he's been through a lot of pain and perhaps lost someone very close to him, I want to help so bad but again as I try to approach he just denies me "no, don't bother, just go and… make the Bonnie name one that no kid can forget, I'm counting on you" so with a small tear of oil I shed I stand firm and smile, but I have this feeling coming over me like we are related and that courses all my programming to go haywire telling me that he's a part of our family and he needs fixing, but right now it's hopeless it's almost 6am as it is, so as they all go back to sleep me and Toy Chica head back to the main dining area.

I can't help but feel bad now though, I was going to fix maybe one of them but Toy Chica had to open her stupid mouth and set them off, speaking of which she seems to be looking at me funny "what, what's up?" I look at her just as funny "you said something about Toy Foxy didn't you, about how she's too expensive to fix" she sounds worried so I try to lighten the load for her, I don't want her to get involved into this "well yeah but don't worry about it I'll fix her myself I promise on that" I cross my heart, now I hope I can deliver on the promise, she seems happy and goes back to the stage but for me I need to go find my Foxy, I go back to Kid's Cove to be with my love and hold her in my arms, I find her sleeping but she seems to be having nightmares, I wonder if she has the same dream I do, I bet that gets really annoying for her I know it does for me so I go talk to her.

I kneel down near her and rub her cheek, she seems to calm down at my touch and moves into my hand, I like to think that I'm coming to her in her dream and saving her from all the monsters that try to scare her, then she wakes up and hugs me, luckily she still has all the soft fur on her that I do oh so enjoy, we hug and snuggle for a bit and it feels really nice, soft and warm, but then I see what those kids did to her and it really bothers me, is it possible for an animatronic to be a completionist because with all her missing parts she looks out of place and I don't like it, we kiss and she asks me "so I heard some commotion earlier, what was that all about?" she must of heard me in the parts and service room, not surprised really Toy Chica wasn't being very nice and Bonnie can shout pretty loud for some bunny with no face, "oh well I tried to see if I could fix you but the mechanics put your parts in a room down the hall, don't know why so I had a look but inside where some really old looking animatronics, there's one of all of us even one of you but he's a pirate" I say explaining what was in the room "whoa a male pirate version of me, cool I want to see him" she sounds excited to see them, I was happy about that but first I'd have to apologise for what Toy Chica did "well maybe after I fix them you can, how about that?" She gives me that smile that always warms me up inside and kisses me again, I love her so much, she's so loving and so affectionate, if she was a cat animatronic I'm sure she'd purr.

We spend the next few minutes just hugging and I think I actually slept with her for the first time and I had a good dream, it was very different too, we looked like our selves but we were more organic, you know real, we'd hold hands while walking bare foot on a beach in a place called Great Yarmouth I think, then we'd kiss in front of everyone and hold each other until it started to rain and then we'd run home and have some tea and chocolate muffins, that's when the dream ended "hey what time is it?" I say using my ears to rub my eyes in a very groggy voice "it's about 5:59" I shot up like a rocket and run out but not before saying "I better go I'll see later ok Mangle… NO it's Toy Foxy you fool" she cocks her head at me still confused at my insistence of saying her true name "really Toy Bonnie it don't matter you can say Mangle" she says trying to be kind but I won't have any of it "no, that's not your name and I do not accept it, I am not calling you that disgusting name" after that I walk out to which she says "why can't the world have more of you?" and so as she waits for the day to start she goes back to sleep.

I walk back to the stage hoping to start getting ready for today myself and to be honest I think I just want to get it all over with so I can start fixing those old models and get what I could call my brother back into working condition rather than a heaping mess of parts, only problem is as I get back to the stage I see a sight far worse then any faceless bunnies, "ah Toy Bonnie so glad you could join us" ugh I really don't need this.

 **And that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed that one and you'll come back for more, remember to check out my original story and see how it differs, more will be on the way soon so please check back every now and then till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok then let's do the next chapter now, here Toy Bonnie is in trouble and tries to fix the older models, let's see if he can**

Chapter 3: making amends and amendments

Ugh I really don't need this, I sit at the edge of the stage getting an ear full from Toy Freddy and considering my sizable ears that's really saying something, he paces around the area in front of me giving me a right good old scolding, but I really couldn't care less, if Toy Chica is right about anyone it's Toy Freddy, "I told you not to go into that room, it harbours some of the most darkest secrets from the past" he says in a sort of spooky tone but all I saw were some older models of us, why is that so scary "darkest secrets, like what, a fat chicken that looks like me and says that I'm a copy or something" Toy Chica said with a rather snarky voice "don't think you're out of this either, you went in there too" Toy Chica then looked away like she was some posh woman he then looked at me and said simply "it happened to them and soon it will happen to us, we are on limited time" and that was more than enough to convince me I was right, we will be replaced.

As the day went on I just couldn't think straight at all, it was like I had become a zombie for a second or so while doing all the clean-up jobs and getting ready for the day, all I could think about is what those older models were and what it all meant and then for Toy Freddy to come out and say that, it just made too much sense, it was so bad that I didn't even notice what Toy Chica was doing with the sponge until I looked down a little, a slight blush and a twitch of the ear came across me but I stayed calm, whatever it was she was doing it felt good and I didn't want to scare her so I just kept quiet until it was my turn to clean her, I'd get her for that.

Today's play was two shows back to back first was a Macbeth type thing where I pretend to kill Toy Freddy and Toy Chica is my accomplice, I would become unstable and run away while Toy Chica would become more and more crazy even going insane by the end of the play and she'd always do this thing where she'd take out her eyes and beak to scare the kids, I knew she was just playing around but I really hate it when she does that, it's really freaky I mean if my eyes went black with a white pupil I'd be thinking that some dark force has taken control of my body and… wait is that what the dream is all about, I don't think so.

The second show is a play featuring the puppet, he'd do two things all by himself, first was a puppet show like punch and Judy but he had two puppets he called BB and JJ, he'd put on this very squeaky voice that always got me laughing and then his second thing was an art show, despite his long arms and fingers he was a very talented artist, I dear say he was an artist in a past life or something like that and he'd show them off to all the kids and he would say "feast your eyes on my marvellous art skills, if you would like this piece be sure to win enough tickets in the arcade room" and he'd sell them for arcade tickets, wonder if he's trying to get famous.

After all that we went back to more Fazbear songs, we played the usual songs the kids like and with my actual arm I played them right and added a little flare like I normally do giving the songs much more depth and meaning then anything you would hear at Candy's or Chuckey's, they never could pull off the amount of kick ass guitar riffs like I could, the kids loved it so and so I did it, now if only I could feel the joy that would normally flow from them into me as it used to, something is telling me that these kids are just laughing at me rather than with me and cheering me on, is it that the older models are still decrepit shells of their former prim, is it that soon we too shall be replaced or is it that the screams of more than a good friend can be heard from just across the way.

Screams? But who… mang… NO damn it Toy Foxy, my one true love, I can see her reaching out for someone, screaming from the pain I know she don't want this anymore and nor do I, I'd go over there to save her but the only time we can roam freely during the day is on our break, unless you're Toy Chica of course but I don't think she'd do anything either, I grip my guitar tighter really wanting to help and I was even about to walk off stage, songs or not, but then one of the kids spotted me about to move after looking where I was looking and pointed at me, "aww what's up trying to get that mangle thing off those toddlers, ha nice try but she's trash, she might as well be thrown away" he laughed at me, he laughed at her, he called her TRASH AND MANGLE! I snapped "LISTEN HERE YOU SNOT NOSE BRAT! You dear say that about my friend again and you'll get a right good bashing!" I didn't care if the whole pizzeria heard that I had a friend and lover that needed my help.

I ran into the Kid's Cove pushing past every single kid that stood in my way to Toy Foxy, I could hear Toy Freddy shouting at me to come back but I was going to my fox to save her from those brutal toddlers, I busted open the door and saw them pulling her apart and putting her back all wrong "alright everyone out, this animatronic is out of order" I say to the kids and adults leading them to the arcade room and closed the door behind them "there, they're gone and thank goodness I think I was about to lose it over some kid, but then just look at what happened" Toy Foxy takes a good look at herself and sees the damage the kids can do "ah look at me, I can see pieces of my own endoskeleton, my fur is all puffy and matted and who put a crayon in my tail, oh god damn it" she says frustrated and with some tears coming out and down her face.

She gets all agitated putting her parts back on and cleaning herself up and starts getting worked up as she knows they don't even fit that well any more, but I can still see her beauty and I lend her a hand "Toy Bonnie… why, why are you so nice to me?" I was about to say but then Toy Freddy came in "Toy Bartimaeus Bonnie, what in the holy pizza was that?" here he goes again thinking he's the top dog "ok one that is not my name and I appreciate you never calling me "Bartimaeus" again, and two the one animatronic in our crew you seem to have forgotten is in here screaming for our help and you are just pandering to stupid little kids who live for our pain" I say plainly not even looking at him "how absurd, I have wanted nothing but the best for Mangle and I hope to fix her but with no money left…" there was no way I'd let him say that "who cares about the money just fix her, oh wait you can't I have the repair protocol so only I can fix her and you can't and if you call her Mangle again I will brake you apart" I did my best to stare him down but he was having none of it "fine for that you can spend the rest on the day in here with her alone".

So, while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica had their break I was forced to stay here with Toy Foxy, but I would rather be here then with anyone else right now, one day they will learn how to treat their friends or I will treat them in kind, she's been crying a lot, not surprised having her parts pulled off would surely hurt a lot to be honest, I rub her cheek and she moves into my touch, I really love it when she does that, she's so affectionate, she then tries to talk to me "you didn't answer my question, why are you so nice to me?" She looks up with those beautiful yellow eyes, I can't help but smile and say "because when I first saw you, you were a vision of beauty, like a wonderful armless marble statue but you were real, with big bushy fur, a gorgeous combination of white and pink, and that smile, it melted my heart, you are what I believe to be love in physical form, and to see that be tarnished should be a crime" with such passion burning so deep and to say out with such confidence she holds me tight and I hold her to me with her head on my fluffy chest.

As I stroke her fur though her mind keeps racing, she's scared of something that she had been dreaming about, I'm not too sure how but I can just tell and the way her eyes are moving is a big give away "Toy Bonnie, you said you've been having some really bad nightmares lately" she says giving me a very scared look "yeah why?" I comfort her "well when you look at me do you see a crazed killer, some kind of murdering animatronic monstrosity?" if this was my dream I would have said yes, that's what I saw but all I see is a mangle in des… No stop saying that you idiot, a Toy Foxy in destress, "tell you what I have something for you" luckily, I brought my guitar with me into Kid's Cove, so I could play my favourite song, she'll love it.

(now play Not Alone by RED)

The song starts off slow but gets moving quite quickly

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could save a life

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries

Can you save me now

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause you're not, you're not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone but the pain carries on

Lost in the rain again

When will it ever end

The arms of relief seem so out of reach

But I, I am here

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over

And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters

And when you're finally in my arms

Look up and see love has a face

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope

And I will pick you up

And I will be your hope

And I will be your hope

Slow fading away

Your lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold

As the song ends she is all over me, I feel like I'm being hugged to death but hell I'm not complaining, we kiss quite deeply and loving every moment, we look into each other's eyes and I can tell even if we do get replaced and if the dream is a vision of the future no matter what happens to us we will always have each other through it all till the end and back again "Toy Bonnie I just want to say I love you and I'm so glad I met you" she says crying as always, my god she's so cute when she does that "and I'll say I'm so glad that I met you to my beauty fox" we kiss some more and then fall to sleep.

After another wonderful dream with her I see that it's almost 12am, time for another night of poking my little nose where it doesn't belong, I'm about to go but then Toy Foxy stirs "Toy Bonnie… where you going?" she says tired all cute and sweet "remember I told you about the older models, well I'm going to fix them, oh and don't worry if I fix them they might help me fix you ok" I give her a sweet smile and she kisses me going back to sleep, I look at her while she sleeps and she looks so peaceful, as I exit Kid's Cove I look towards the stage and all I see is Toy Freddy there sleeping, I also heard the music box which means the Marionette is sleeping but I get the feeling he's watching over me tonight "thanks" I say simply and make my way over to Parts and Service.

I get there really quick but I'm hesitant to open the door, given that last night was a shamble, no thanks to Toy Chica, and the fact that I can hear her trying to flirt with the night guard again, I mean really what will a human do with an animatronic seriously, plus the older models may be mad at me for things, I'm just too scared that they could easily destroy me, but I can't leave them like that I have to I promised them, so I open the door using my night vision to see them, they all seem to be sleeping so I slowly examine them, though I look at them all I find myself focusing mostly on Bonnie, I think it was because my circuit and emotion processer has recognised that he is a bunny and is related to me one way or another and has deemed him most important, I guess that means I'm fixing him first.

I get ready to fix him but I forgot my tools in the maintenance room "oh no how could I have forgot those" I look around trying to find something that can help me but I find nothing, I go back to Bonnie seeing if he can be fixed by hand alone but he's in such a bad shape it may even be a miracle to fix him, I sit in front of him and he seems to activate "you can find a tool box and my spares box on the shelf, can you reach it?" he says to me his voice still clear from last night, I go back and look around on the shelves, I can see the boxes but even if I jump it's too high for me to reach and I even try hanging on the shelf only to fall on my precious little cotton tail, I rub my buns only to have Foxy hand me the boxes after a hearty laugh "here ye be laddie, as much as I love ye smackin' ye behind on the floor I reckon you be needin' these" he says with a smirk but I tell him to put the box over by Bonnie.

So with the tool box and Bonnie's spares I set up my work space and see what I have to work with, the first thing I focus my attention on is the left arm I returned to him "Bonnie, came I examine your arm, I need to understand how it all works" without question he gives me the arm after leaving it in the corner "thank you" I can see now why it is so easy to give us parts from the older models, the arm internals are built the same way ours are but that theirs are bigger, just a simple refinement of design, that's also why even though they managed to get my plastic shell over this arm but also why it's not covered fully, so using the tools at hand I take off the plastic shell from the arm and place on the carpet like fur, the fur fits more and completely covers the endo skeleton.

I show Bonnie the arm and he nods in approval showing he is happy with the change, grabbing out a spanner I place the arm onto his shoulder joint and start to tighten it up, he tries to move it but it's stuck, I take off his chest plate and all over the inside of his stomach there's oil everywhere and his pressure dials are all in red, it's too low and needs topping up, Bonnie looks over near Chica and there's a jerry can marked oil so I simply fill him up and use the regulator to repressurise him "ok now try it" I say to him and he starts moving, his left arm is working again, I can already see the excitement on his face… or at least I would have, I still have a face to fix, as if it was just luck or perhaps a mechanic who's about to lose his job there is an entire head inside the box for Bonnie, so this is the bit that scared me the most, given the state of the guy and what he's been through he may be deactivated forever.

When replacing an animatronic head the unit must be deactivated and the memory chip removed while undergoing this procedure, so I do my best to swallow my fear and do what must be done "Bonnie, you know what comes next right" say calmly looking right at him with both my hands on his shoulders "yes I do, it's been so long since I've had to be repaired, I hope that I'll come back" he says sounding nervous and holds his head with both hands "well if anything bad happens I'll keep your memory chip so that we can perhaps create a new body for you" he holds my hands gripping them hard "you'd do that for me?" we look at each other "I'd do that for my brother" he gasps and looks on bewildered, then with a bit of time he nods, with a flick of the switch his whole body collapses and I take off the old head, I know that I'm being watched now I can feel their eyes on me, with a quick look at the new head I make sure everything is in place and well he looks quite good now don't he, better get him back on then before he fades, I put the memory chip into the back of his head and the head back on his body.

After turning him back on he seems to be lifeless and I'm not sure if he could have took the turn off, I sit there looking at him wishing, hoping and praying he will reactivate "come on bro, if I'm any indication of strength then you can make it, you can come back" after some waiting there's some movement from Bonnie, some twitches and some eye motions and soon he wakes "yes you did it! Excellent work Bonnie" with the excitement I can't help but hug him, only problem is I forgot about his little oil explosion in his chest, so with some rags I clean it all up going inside and out making sure he's all clean and put his chest plate back on, one last thing is to sew up all rips and replace his foot pad.

"my god look at me I'm fixed, in fact I'm as good as new, to think that you know how to sew, seriously where did you learn that?" he says jumping up testing his new arm more and with my added extras like an oil top up he stretches out his legs and it gets all too much for him and he breaks down into a big cry, I go over to hug him and rub his ears "I guess it's just a part of my repair protocol, for some inexplicable reason I have always known how to fix things ever since I was first activated" he just nods and moves his head into my hand, as I keep rubbing he seems to calm down, but he also seems to really enjoy ear rubs too, I let him calm down a little by himself as I look over my work, he looks amazing almost factory new, he looks at me with such appreciation and gratitude it's like a wish come true "what I would have given just to be myself again… I truly hope you never have to suffer the way we have" he says with such fear, if we get replaced what would become of me "I hope that maybe I could get you out of here and back into the light again" we hug more after I say that and I can feel his strength it's quite something "oh I really hope so, but first you have to fix Chica, we are kind of a duo" Chica looks at me and even though her eye lids are stuck too I can see her sadness "you got it" he then gives me a little kiss on the forehead, I blush a little but play along and give him another ear rub.

It was now coming up to 6am again, I say good bye to everyone and leave them to sleep, Toy Chica came in for a bit and I got her to say sorry and also explained that she would need to help me with Chica the next time I go in there, we headed back to the show stage and once again was greeted by Toy Freddy but all I ever needed to say to him was "yeah and what are you looking at" he didn't even know what to say and we slept till morning.

 **And there you have it chapter 3, sorry if this took a while but I have been moding on tf2 for some time and I had way too many ideas to just stop and let it all go to waste but other wise I hope you enjoyed that and the you'll come back for more and remember to go read the original story thanks again**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Alright guys I know it's been a while but I've been busy with other things but now on with the story, here we dive deeper into the family bonding and other things so let's go**

Chapter 4: the active bunny

The next day had started and while we were cleaning up ready I heard a lot of commotion coming from Parts and Service, it was the Head Mechanic and he was wondering how on earth Bonnie had been fixed, he was flabbergasted to say the least, he was saying how it was too expensive to fix any one of them and yet there he is was right as rain and in good enough condition to even be put back into service, I know I was happy about that and I think I heard Bonnie make some excited sounds himself, the mechanic also said something about nothing being on the schedule for fixing any of the old models at all, yeah he sounded pretty mad, well that's what you get for disrespecting us and it will only get worse.

I also heard something about fixing Toy Freddy, apparently as he woke up he had fallen off the stage and had busted his leg, wait does that mean Freddy's leg will be used, judging by how bent it was it might be a descent match for Toy Freddy, I hope he'll be ok, oddly enough I didn't even hear Toy Freddy fall, must have been the dream I had I was way to invested to notice, in the dream it was me and Toy Foxy in the pizzeria but all the kids were murdered and we were covered in blood and yet I didn't even care it felt nice, I must be losing it I have to try and keep focus for now.

I did my best not to think about what they could be doing with Bonnie or Freddy I'll find out soon enough, as it is I just did the usual morning jobs till we opened, set up the tables and chairs, mopped the floors used the helium tank from some other place to blow up balloons and got a nice sponge bath from Toy Chica and did the same for her, now about the helium tank, I'm sure it's not normal to have some random fingers and eyes from some other animatronics hanging off of the tank and what is with the poster next to it, it has some animatronic little girl depicted on it who has a brake away face, that's creepy as all hell seriously did some sort of psychopath create her or something, shish.

Just before we opened we were practising our routines and Toy Freddy had come back from the Parts and Service room, his leg looked fine on first inspection but as I looked further it did seem a little bent, but for all intensive purposes it seemed to be in good enough condition, I knew it they used one of their parts to fix us, I guess it don't look over sized because Toy Freddy is the chubby one out of the group, the thing that caught me was the look he was giving me, all he said was "this little mission you're on will end in tears, mark my words" I just raised my eyebrow and ear again not taking any heed to his warning, it means nothing to me.

Nothing special was happening today just the usual things, songs, plays, some comedy sketches from old 60s and 70s programs, one or two good ones from the Two Ronnie's like the fork handles one… or was it the four candles, that's one the best cracks me up, but then something pretty unexpected happened, a gecko found it's way on to Toy Chica's shoulder, she placed down her plate that had her little pink frosted Victoria Sandwich on it and took the gecko into her hand, she seemed to like the gecko and the gecko seemed to like her too, she held her up on her finger and said "does anyone know if this gecko belongs to anyone?" we looked around the dining area and someone stood out by jumping and waving his hands, he then came running to the stage "here she's mine, Felisha how many times have I told you to not run off" to which Felisha just yarned "sorry about that she's one of those that can climb up the walls and gets away from you if you're not careful" he was right, oddly enough I seemed to not have this sort of distance with him, all the other kids lately have been flaring up this new feeling within me, I think it's called anxiety, but not this kid so I asked "hey what's your name?" to which he said "oh? I'm Brian, nice to meet you" we shuck hands and then said "oh it's my birthday soon and my mum says I can come here for a party, I'll be 7 years old" I bright smile had been drawn across his face as it did mine.

I couldn't believe it a child with such a kind heart may have filled me with more joy then any of the other kids have within the last month, I'm so happy that I met him and the prospect of a birthday party soon may just lift me up, he waved us goodbye for now and we got back to our shows that is until one of the kids wondered what a gecko is and that was the perfect timing for the Marionette to come on stage again and talk to the kids about animals and Toy Chica was his lovely assistant, they talked about the basics like pet's such as cats and dogs and even some uncommon pets like snakes, lizards and geckos, oddly enough I got a flash of having a pet mouse and robin but I don't have pets I'm an animatronic for one, unlike the kids we can't have pets so we have no say in the matter at all.

At this point I took a moment to chill so far today has been alright, it wasn't the best of days but I have had much worse before, I guess I'm still happy from fixing Bonnie and the encounter with Brian and Felisha was nice but then I'm a little worried that Freddy has had a big downgrade after what I'm sure happened between him and Toy Freddy, they probably left him with just one leg, speaking of which I can hear some commotion coming from Parts and Service, sounds like Bonnie is very unhappy about it "don't tell me I can't go out there and give that fat fool a good dose of justice, he deserves it after this mess!" oh he's more then unhappy he's had enough and I understand completely, only a few hours after I fixed him and he's dealing with an even more broken Freddy, I decided to get closer so I could hear exactly what's being said "look Bonnie, me and Freddy really do sympathise with you but you can't just go in there and beat the crap out of Freddy's replacement you'd get us all in trouble" Chica said worried, she's right though if he did that he'd get us all scraped.

I get closer as the sound of the raging bunny only gets worse "do I look like I care right now, Freddy has been served an injustice and it must be balanced out" wow he's really getting mad, I move even closer now crossing the door frame into the hall, I'm glad no one has noticed me just yet, "Bonnie that's enough, I appreciate your concern for me but that would just make things worse, you can't go out there, I forbid it" even Freddy is saying no, now if this was me this would be the point where I would disregard what they all said and… "well screw you I'm taking matters into my own hands, now that I am whole again I can do as I please" the door to Parts and Service opened and Bonnie simply whizzed past me.

Luckily it was break time which meant all the kids were at the tables having a bite to eat but of course that didn't stop them from eyeing up the new arrival and they very much approved of the bigger more cuddly bunny, his giant ears far more cute looking then my comparably inferior plastic more pointy ears, his cotton tail far more bushy then my little puff of a tail, his chest so much more fuzzy and with his simulated breathing puffed it up far more then my moderate chest tuft, and his feet so big he could out thump even Thumper.

But one thing was different, those eyes, last time I checked his eyes from the new head they are supposed to be a brilliant shade of magenta… so why now are they black with the white pupil, just like when Toy Chica takes her eyes out "Toy Freddy, because of your complete incompetence and lack of self-assessment of one's own surroundings you let yourself fall and broke your leg, this in turn led to you needing repairs and because of the mechanics own proclivity to use us rather then your own spare parts, you have been deemed unworthy to run this pizzeria anymore, prepare for annihilation" wow that was a mouth full, I would totally love for a fight but not when it could mean all of our destruction, so before anything could happen I did the thing I always do, one sharp knock on Kid's Cove and mangle knew there was a fight… oh for god sake it's To… before I could even finish my thought I saw a white flash spring past me and rap itself around Bonnie.

It was Toy Foxy but… but well… I don't want to say it but I don't have any other word to say, she's mangled, all her plastic shell casing, gone, all her limbs, all mismatched and forced into the sockets, her head, well sort of ok but the neck was extended and seems to be coming from her left shoulder, as I watch her holding Bonnie stopping from coming down with a double punch, hands locked together, I start to cry looking at her form, it's odd the way she also looks so natural doing it, she's growling at him like she's done this before and she's had time to learn how to move, but she was nothing like this before and she wasn't like that last night, this has all happened here today, the thought of it all becomes too much and I feel something slipping, I hold on though I have a job to do and I can't falter now, that didn't stop me from gaining the black eyes white pupil though.

As I walked up to Bonnie, Toy Foxy looked to me and winked, I was taken aback by that but saying that just seemed underwhelming it felt more like I was hit in the heart almost as if she saw this coming, I also heard Foxy and Chica form up behind me, even though that was greatly appreciated I think that was the point of no return when all the kids had ran off, must have scared them senseless "Bonnie, your actions have gone too far, I do understand your plight but this is not the answer" I said in a calm but firm manner, he looked back still having trouble breaking free from Toy Foxy's vice like grip, "it's all his fault, you yourself said you'd fix us all" he said still angry but starting to become sad, "I know and I'm keeping my word, I will fix you all but please leave Toy Freddy to me, his day will come" as I said Toy Freddy I looked toward him and put my arms behind my back, in that moment I felt as if I was a different bunny, one of calculating and misdirection, one of manipulation and of knowing, what came over me I don't know but I like this feeling "Toy Foxy dearest, would you kindly let go of Bonnie, he's not to blame here" she then crawled off of Bonnie and on to me to which I stroked her head.

Bonnie then dropped his hands and turned to Foxy and Chica "guys I'm sorry I just didn't want to be the one getting fixed only to have Freddy get that kind of treatment, it's wrong and disturbing" Bonnie seemed to be on the verge of crying, I felt so bad for the poor guy but we have limited time as it is, all of us need to make the most of it "we understand Bonnie we really do but with Toy Bonnie it's possible you can get your whole life back in order" Chica like a sister says this to him in a very calm and sweet voice, one of caring and compassion, Bonnie then did cry especially when they nuzzled each other and after the mention of a name that I don't think I've heard before, it sounded like it began with an O or was it something else, I got curious and spoke up "hang on did you say that there could be more animatronics here?" the three of them gave me a look and deflected the question "well what would ye thin' ifin I be telling ya that they may be more then just us in that there room over yonder?" Foxy said, possibly the first time he tried to scare me on purpose, "I'd think I've got my hands full, I mean I did say all of you didn't I" my eyes return to normal thinking of the possible amount of animatronics that could be in there, but then I think for a moment there's only the four of them in there "hey wait how can there be more, there's only you four" to which Foxy only tapped his hook onto his nose.

They walked back towards Parts and Service with Chica giving Bonnie a piggy back ride, I stand there thinking while absentmindedly still stroking Toy Foxy's head, the more mechanical purring brought my attention to her, she was enjoying it as always as I stroked but my mind was racing thinking of how she could have learned how to rap herself around me and Bonnie like it was already second nature to her, something crossed my mind, that she can do that already can she also cling onto the ceiling and that feeling of knowing and manipulation from earlier, it was all in my dreams so I wondered if I could get it to happen again like when Goku goes into that new form from Dragon Ball Super, what was it called… oh yeah Ultra Instinct, while I was stroking her I rapped her up onto my arm and swung her up on to the ceiling, she went flying right up but then caught herself on the many poles and scaffolding like ceiling only to come down and growl at my face, I got into a fighting stance but it didn't happen again, perhaps it was because I knew I wasn't really going for it, maybe it only happens when I get really annoyed and my division for other things gets in between.

With that out of the way I open up my arms and Toy Foxy falls into them rapping herself around me again and kissing me "I knew that was coming too, you can't surprise me anymore, I don't know how it happened but I know what's going to happen a few seconds just before it does" with another raise of my brow and ear what she said seemed very interesting to me, perhaps it could help in some situations, I walk towards Kid's Cove but Toy Freddy catches my eye, he seems scared and rightfully so he should be, I was about to say something but instead Toy Foxy insisted "no allow me… ahem, this is what happens when you run a business and you don't take care of those who work for you, now you can expect to see a whole lot more of this happening" I nodded and we went into Kid's Cove.

Inside of Kid's Cove I sat down but Toy Foxy stayed on me "I know you probably don't want to hear this but without any tools I don't think you can put me back together, so don't bother ok, I just want to get close to you and spend as much time as I can with you" she said a little sad but she nuzzled me trying not to cry, I didn't want to hear that but the fact is it's true, the kids had really done her in today and without the tools it's hopeless, so we just slept for a while and let the night draw in, I had another good dream again, I don't know why but I was loving this one, not only was all the old models fixed but so was Toy Foxy and she was holding my arm so tight, it felt so real like I was actually there, I looked around I saw Bonnie and Chica, Freddy and Foxy, they all seemed so very happy, how could I not smile at this, but there was something new, other animatronics I've never seen before, who were they and where did they come from, I walked around and I heard Toy Chica come over and kiss me, we both blushed and she told me something "Toy Bonnie you are so amazing, I can't believe that you would fix the Original Toys too" she said with a giggle and a smile _"Original Toys?"_ I thought, what did she mean original, then Toy Foxy came up to me and kissed my other cheek, they both held one arm each, if I could explode I think I would have this is amazing, but who were these "Original Toys" I looked around I saw two cats, one with Foxy the other with Bonnie, then there was this skyscraper in a suit of an animatronic that looked like a wolf of some kind, from what I gathered those were the Original Toys, if that was the case then who were the other two, there was a panda and a sloth and they seemed to be very close to each other, that's the point where I woke up.

I was behind curious at this point and I had to go and find out things, I went to go find Toy Chica so she could help me with Chica but I could hear Toy Foxy stir "hey if your going to fix those old guys then take me with you this time, I want to see the Foxy guy again" I smiled at that and let her on my arm to which she crawled onto me again, we went to find Toy Chica so we could replace her hands with her actual hands in the Maintenance room, we searched all four party rooms and the vents but found nothing, we even searched the office, not a thing… well apart from making the night guard crap his pants, that was fun, I'd always pretend to think it was Freddy but as if I'd be that stupid, it's so obviously the night guard, I mean who else would it be, Chuck Norris? Jackie Chan?

We finally found her by the windows at the entrance, she was looking out at the city beyond, a place we can never go, I know she yearns to be out there like any human as she fells she is human, something she has always wanted is to be let free, like she's a bird that is trapped in a cage, and yet in a sense she is, I walk closer to her and she sniffles, she's been crying and the floor is covered in motor oil "it's funny isn't it… the way you handled that scene, all you had to do was knock on that door and she came right out like you've both done it many times before" me and Toy Foxy looked at each other then looked back to Toy Chica, she was still looking out side down every street and at every building "it's because we have done it before, every time you and Toy Freddy used to fight, I'd know to knock on Toy Foxy's door and she would restrain one of you, remember" I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her while Toy Foxy rapped herself around her and nuzzled her even a small kiss on her cheek, Toy Chica responded in kind "not really, I guess I was too busy being angry at Toy Freddy even notice that bit" she finally turned around wiping her eyes "but that's not what I mean it's just that well I know I want to escape but I can't and also I feel like after that scene you two seem really close like… you're in love kind of close, I thought it was us Toy Bonnie" yeah I probably should have told her about that.

I give my most apologetic look I could possibly give and say "well we didn't want to tell anyone because I knew I wouldn't go down well, I'm sorry" then all of a sudden she smiles and laughs "are you joking, I love a man who wants more out of life it's the reason I like you so much you dope" I was more then surprised at that I could have spit out a whole glass of water if I had any of course "wait so your not mad at him for having me and you?" Toy Foxy said with a sort of surprised voice "not at all, but just so you know that means you can't hog him anymore" Toy Foxy blushed at that but it was almost as if she was going to ask her something and she saw it "hey what's up Toy Foxy, you know you can tell me anything right? And I know I haven't been much help lately" she said sincerely and with such a cute voice "well I mean I know Toy bonnie is great and all but I've secretly took a liking to you as well" Toy Foxy said that with all honesty and the both of us collectively said "WHAT?!" she blushed more but had a big smile on her face, and I was so beside myself the only thing I could say was "what is this some massive multi gender love triangle" to which they both said "yes" the odds were stacked against me so I guess I have no room to argue besides, I was the one to love both Toy Chica and Toy Foxy.

So, I just said "ok a love triangle it is, Toy Bonnie x Toy Chica x Toy Foxy x Toy Bonnie, wow this is so amazing" I couldn't be any happier and I had to sing about it and I knew exactly which one.

(now play The Moment We Come Alive by RED)

This is a song I was saving for when something truly miraculous happened but this felt so good after the day I've just had so I played it with all my heart

We're living in a desperate time

Our only hope is believing there's another side

To all we've known

The truth hidden before our eyes

A vision of a life beyond our view

If only we can see it through

So reach to the sky

The life we have has come

This night of our lives

We've only just begun

Together we are bright as the stars

We're a light that will never die

This is the moment we come alive

We're living in a desperate time

Waking up to dreaming of a better life

We won't give up

Our love is like a warning sign

Revealing of a life that's all brand new

If only we can see it through

So reach to the sky

The life we have has come

This night of our lives

We've only just begun

Together we are bright as the stars

We're a light that will never die

This is the moment we come alive

The moment we come alive

The moment we come alive

And the energy within us

Ignites us forever

Forever, forever

So reach to the sky

The life we have has come

This night of our lives

We've only just begun

Together we are bright as the stars

We're a light that will never die

This is the moment we come alive

This is the moment

This is the moment

This is the moment we come alive

This is the moment

This is the moment

This is the moment we come alive

As I played the song the girls had picked up on which one it is and started to sing with me and the harmonies only made it sound so much more then I could have made it sound by myself, it was beautiful and almost magical, it was perfect this whole love triangle could be the best thing to happen to me "I can't believe you two, you are both so amazing I can't even think right now" they came over to hug me and keep me warm, but we did have some business to do, "I know why you came though, you need my hands so you can fix Chica right?" she said all knowingly "oh umm… yeah, is that ok?" she held my hands and said "well of course they're not mine now are they" giving me a kiss she boosted my confidence and we went to work, almost like the three musketeers we made our way to the Maintenance room and another old model animatronic would be fixed, smiles on our faces and hope in our hearts I shall stay… Determined.

 **And that was chapter 4 wow didn't really expect that to happen I guess sometimes it just comes for nowhere but I do my best to make it sound good so why not tell me what you think and hope you all enjoyed**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Hey so fnaf 6/pizza sim came out and well all I can say is: holy hell Scott you did it again you brilliant man you thanks for being the man I now look up to and giving me more ideas to make stories yet I still have games I want to make, one day I swear it will happen, but anyway the ending gave me an idea to do I sequel to As Foes Become Bros and I never did that initially so you can thank Scott for that one but before we do that this one must first be completed so let's do just that.**

Chapter 5: when chickens fly

I loved this feeling, this feeling of being unstoppable, to march to the front of the battle to save our kind from certain doom, to face the enemy head on with no fear or consequence, it filled me even more with the passion to do what I was created to do, to keep my brother and his friends in perfect working order, the Maintenance room was just a few steps away, there was no way in this pizzeria I was going to stop for no man or animatronic, that is until Toy Freddy cleared his throat, my hand on the door handle and about to open the door, did he really have to stop me there "you're going to fix one of the others now aren't you?" he said sounding very unimpressed, like I could really care about what he was going to say "yeah… so" I said sounding just as unimpressed "you really shouldn't, they told me something after I asked why they were here" Toy Freddy said this almost as if he knew it was over for us and it was only a matter of time, I already know this so I just humour him for a while "ok, what did they say" I say leaning against the door.

He pauses for a while not really wanting to recite the story they told him, after a few breaths though he opens up again "they told me that they had their own place and all was good there for a time, but after a series of suspected murders they started to become more and more distant from the children and even went on some kind of rampage, isn't that what you say happened in your dreams?" he stared right at me, that sounds like my dreams and for a moment I was shocked but I only came up with a solution to the story "well I've had some good dreams too, and some of them lead to a good ending form what I've seen" after saying that I don't allow him any more time to speak and we get to fixing.

Inside the maintenance room I turn on the lights and see where Toy Chica's spares box is, Mangle sees it and goes to grab it… ugh, I'm actually having a hard time calling her Toy Foxy, after the whole escapade with her and Bonnie I had to strain myself to call her Toy Foxy and I may end up losing that circuitry to what ever it was that gave me that all knowing feeling, we'll see what happens I guess, Mangle gives me the box and some small tools, I won't need much to sort out Toy Chica just a few changes here and there, I rummage through her box and sure enough two perfect sized hands for her, placing them on the table within the room and I take her hands into mine, she blushes but she knows what I'm really doing, in order to take off the hands I need to hold her arm then twist the hand, it comes off easy and so does the other.

Unfortunately since Toy Chica had Chica's hands for a little longer then I had Bonnie's arm the paint on her wrist has started to scratch and come off, something I can leave for now but I'll have to repaint her later, after placing the hands onto the table Toy Chica can see the difference of the two sets of hands and she crosses her arms, she's obviously not happy about the change they made to her when the smaller hands in front of her fit so much more, placing her actual hands on her and checking her oil and hydraulics we make our way to the Parts and Service room, as we walk out into the dinning area we notice that Toy Freddy is gone, "where do you suppose he went?" Mangle said kind of curious kind of suspicious "sounds like he's trying his hand at the night guard, can't you hear him screaming?" my ears are so acute that I can hear the night guard from the stage, but the other two not so much, they start hearing him by the time we get to the hall way "and dead, looks like a new night guard tomorrow" Toy Chica says as Toy Freddy kills the night guard and throws his body into this old purple looking Freddy animatronic.

It gets me thinking and I ask "hey girls, why is it that hurting children is bad but hurting night guards is ok, Toy Freddy never really said that it was a rule but we just do it anyway?" I ask very puzzled about the whole thing "I think it has something to do with our programming, I mean we are able to learn about what is good or bad, but then our facial recognition also gives us tips on possible convicted criminals, so is it that?" Mangle says but still seems to be thinking about it "well it could be possible but I'm not sure" Toy Chica says with a shrug, I shrug too and we just proceed to fixing Chica.

We enter the room and using our night vision we light up the room seeing what looks to be a very excited chicken, a big fluffy ball of feathers jumping up and down with all manner of happiness and delight "I knew it, oh I just knew it, you came to fix me oh you are the most awesome and affectionate bunny in the world" she comes over and nuzzles me, I have to say I am really liking her but I think she'd be ok as a mother like figure "I aim to please, oh I also brought my friends here, you remember Toy Chica, and this here is Mang… umm, Toy Foxy" I point to my friends and Foxy perks up "did ye happen to say Toy Foxy lad?" I turn to him seeing how he was behind me as usual and with Toy Foxy riding on me I stroke her to show her off and she purrs cutely.

While I stroke her she looks at Foxy in a sort of playfully seductive way but then quickly raps her self around him "you remember me don't you, I was the one who tied up Bonnie, I know you looked back at me because I've never seen anyone else with the same eye colour as me" Foxy was dumbfounded and I left them too it, before I tended to Chica I wanted to take a look at Freddy's leg to see what they did to him, I couldn't find him at all and just thought that he was hiding in the darkest parts of the room not wanting to be seen by anyone, especially me so I just left it for now and made an effort to get started on Chica, but even though I have Toy Chica to help me she was just for moral support I'll also need a fixing partner and I already know that Toy Chica will be incompatible with my repair protocol but maybe Bonnie could help me.

Before I set up my work space I look at Bonnie, he seems to be just minding his own business playing a song on his guitar, it's not a song I'm familiar with so I kind of wonder where it's from, oddly enough I brought my own guitar with me so I try to imitate the cords "hey lil bro, you interested in this song eh?" Bonnie says smiling, he was very happy that I'm here to fix Chica "yeah I was hoping you could help me, and if you'd like I'd help you with that song" from what I could pick up of the song it sounded sad almost being on the edge of insanity "actually it's a song from Crimson, do you know of them?" he says tilting his head, know them? I live, breathe and die Crimson, "hell yeah I do, ooh now you have to play it for me then can you help me with Chica" almost like a dog he lit up and got into a better pose for singing, he slightly retuned his guitar and started to play.

(now play Fracture a new song by RED)

As the song started he closed his eyes thinking of someone very close to him and then he was in the zone.

My wandering heart was searching

Your ember eyes were burning

You led the edge to me

I hit the ground crashing

Shattered, need you more than ever

Crawling to you fractured

Crawling to you fractured

Lifeless, falling into madness

Crawling I am fractured, fractured

And this is all the pain of

Breaking fragile truth

And this is pure desire

Calling out, reaching for you

Shattered, need you more than ever

Crawling to you fractured

Crawling to you fractured

Lifeless, falling into madness

Crawling I am fractured, fractured

Fracture

Desire

Fracture

Empire

Crawling

Shattered

Desire

Fracture

Lifeless, falling into madness

Crawling I am fractured, fractured

After the song I was shocked, I could see it in his eyes that he was singing about someone he lost who was close to him… wait that cat from my dream, was she someone close to him, I won't find out till I fix them so I bet get to it "well that was a great song" I say clapping as he bows "but I think it's time we fix Chica now, I don't suppose in any way you have a two way USB cable?" Bonnie knew exactly what I was talking about and went over to the shelves to find it, it was in a little metal box kept for software updates "clever bunny, now I need it so I can upload my repair protocol into your mainframe" I try to explain as best as I can and Bonnie seems a little nervous about the whole thing but puts a brave face on it "ok, I'll help, anything to get my friends out of the same mess I was in" I smile and hug Bonnie.

Chica and Toy Chica seemed to be confused but it was just a bunny thing I guess, I sit Bonnie down onto the floor and face him towards Foxy and Mangle, they can help me too and make sure my repair protocol is fully uploaded without any problems, "ok so I'm going to connect us using the USB and start uploading, Foxy will look after you so don't worry" I reassure him so that he knows he's in good hands "aye matey ye be fine, ye can trust good ol' Foxy" Foxy places his hand on the bunny's shoulder and we begin.

[initiate uploading of repair data]

[extracting repair . exe]

[uploading tool recognition program]

[uploading self-diagnostic and dimensions detector]

[uploading deficiency sensory]

[repair . exe upload 100% completed]

I open my eyes to the inside of Parts and Service, it looks as if the upload was a success, well at least from my end it was, I look around to Bonnie and from what I see it's going well, he looks all over the room seeing things in a whole new light, it's a new experience for him and he has to learn how it all works "well good work there laddie, looks like our Bonnie has a new trick up his sleeve" Foxy says giving him a good look in the eye to which he says "wow Foxy, I know you've been like this for some years now but you look terrible" Foxy just frowns at this while I smile "looks like you got it then" Bonnie looks at me giving my a glad smile but as he does this he also sees Chica still waiting to be fixed while Toy Chica comforts her.

Bonnie takes it upon himself to finish setting up my work space and grabbing Chica's spares and the hands that I supplied "wow it's really took effect, I used to react like that when Toy Chica was trying so hard to go to the city she broke her face on the windows" I think I pushed a bit to far saying that as she looked down at the floor "well my precious Bon Bon was always so thoughtful, but let's his mouth run a bit" I blushed at that, but Mangle was right about my mouth "hey don't by sad sis, I used to think about escaping too back at my place" Toy Chica perked up at the kind words from Chica "thanks and hey I knew we'd be siblings sooner or later" the two smiled and hugged as best they could.

The fixing got under way and me and Bonnie did things doctor style, Bonnie was the surgeon and I was the assistant giving him the supplies and making sure he was ok with the procedure, he started by taking off her bib and chest plate, he was going right for the source of all her problems, her hydraulics was way off the chart, I dear say if they where any higher she would explode, "screw driver" Bonnie said holding out his arm, I past him a screw driver and with a sharp jab at the pressure release valve a gush of oil burst out, he put his hand on my face so at least I didn't get any oil in my eyes but that didn't help him much, a very obvious "ahhhhh oh yeah" came out of Chica and her arms, mouth and eye lids were once again free to move.

Bonnie took a good look inside her and the oil went all over inside her chest cavity "swab" he says and I pass him the same rag that I used to clean up his chest, he gave her a good clean down and made sure the pressure was at a good level, when it was good enough he went on to checking her movements, being stuck for years like that must have coursed some damage but she seemed to be moving just fine now, with that he put her chest plate back on and had me sew up her tears and rips, I paid special attention to the back of her head making sure it was sealed up and her mouth moved the way it was intended to, "hands" Bonnie said this time holding his arm out to Toy Chica, she "handed" them over to him and just like with Toy Chica to put them back on it was as simple as twisting them into place.

With that done Bonnie dusted off his hands and marvelled at his work "ok Chica you can look now" just as Bonnie instructed she opened her eyes and took a good look at herself "oh wow Bonnie, look at me I look great, my hands, my mouth, I look…" at this point she broke down much like Bonnie did after I fixed him and they hugged properly for the first time in a long time, it kind of got to me and I started to cry a little too, "hey… come here you" Chica said picking me up and hugging me too, I wasn't expecting that but I wasn't going to argue, and even Toy Chica joined the hug "if it wasn't for you Bonnie wouldn't have been able to fix me, you really are the best, I'm so glad you found us" Chica said through the tears of happiness and the dream of being whole coming true "I'm just happy that it all worked out" I said doing my best to keep a straight smile "well you made this family happy again, in fact I think you created a bigger bond just by being a bunny too" Bonnie said affectionately nuzzling me, my smile only grew.

With Chica now fixed I had my brother and Toy Chica now had a sister, it also meant that I only needed to fix Foxy and Freddy and they can help me with Mangle and they may tell me some of their secrets, but for now the time is around 4:30 pm, enough time to make some pizza and chill before tomorrow starts and something is sure to go bad, I can just feel it and I don't know why, is it foresight or just knowing… umm, I pack my stuff away and before I can even tell them about the pizza Chica and Toy Chica had already gone for the kitchen, "hey wait, I want some too" that was all that alerted me to the fact that they had already gone and seeing Bonnie's big fluffy ears disappear out the door, so leaving Mangle and Foxy behind to continue their little pirate story, which was super cute by the way, I follow Bonnie to the kitchen.

We make it without bumping into Toy Freddy but I was sure I could hear him in the males' toilets talking about… something and also the running water, probably trying to wash off the blood before the cleaners get here, anyway Toy Chica was showing Chica how she did her pizza's, apparently as Chica remembers it wasn't too different to how they did them in the past, she did her best to remember the way she did it and made two pizzas to get back into the groove, the cool thing is that when Chica started on the second pizza she was getting right into it, she also put on this fake Italian accent, it was funny, she sounded so much like Mario, it reminded me of how Toy Chica would put on this western accent and the kid's would say she sounded like… oh I can't remember the name but they said it was some orange pony with a cool hat and a blonde mane or something.

With three pizza's there's enough for everyone and it must be said, Chica's pizzas are the best thing I've ever tasted, that smell, the aroma of all the different toppings, tomato puree, cheddar cheese, beef, ham and pineapple, it was like an explosion of flavour and it's in my mouth, if I could drool I would be dripping… yeah it was that good, after some time Foxy and Mangle came in and nabbed a few slices of pizza, guess those two are brother and sister now, they seem to be getting on quite well "hey guys, how you two doing?" Toy Chica asked as they munch on the pizza "great actually sweetheart, he told me how he was the captain of his ship… what was it called again?" Mangle says trying to remember the story "she be The Maiden of Triumph, one of the finest battle ships of her time, I stole her from the King of England on the day of her christening, the look on his face was priceless" Foxy gave a good hearty laugh at the memory, he then stroked Mangle a little.

Wow he once had a ship all to himself, that's so cool "I may not 'ave her any more but I did rebuild her in a giant whiskey bottle, I would 'ave preserved her to my dying day if I could, but alas t'was not to be, but that don't mean Toy Foxy 'ere can't be me first mate" Foxy still seems so proud of the life he's had despite losing his ship, so cool, we continued to eat the pizza but it was quickly running out and with every second it only dwindled more so, and soon Toy Freddy came in, even if the most pizza's came from Chica even he couldn't resist the smell calling to him, he simply came in, no interaction towards anyone, no eye contact to anything other then the pizza, but then there was me.

After taking a slice and chewing for a moment he looked right at me, there was this look… this look of utter betrayal, so much anger and hate towards me, as if to say fixing these older models was the certainty of our impending doom, the look of you "used" to be my friend and now you're not, but before I could look back he was gone again, on his way out though he bumped into Marionette and just scoffed at him, probably thinking he was in the same boat as us "what's his problem?" he asked with a confused look "not a clue, pizza?" I brought back to light mood with the offering of pizza "don't mind if I do" and he joyfully tucked in.

 **And there we have it for this chapter, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and that you like that im using the new songs from RED's new album "Gone" there's more to come so please come back every now and then to see what's in store and don't for get to send me a review**

 **Venomous Book out**


	6. Chapter 6

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Heya guys I'm back, so I hope you've all had a great Christmas and are looking forward to the new year… or is it already new year? Anyway there are more story ideas from me, you should check out my profile page to see one of my up coming stories and hope that it will give you insight into the up coming ideas for the story I have, anyway let's continue**

Chapter 6: Troubled Waters

It's been a few weeks now since I fixed Chica and for her and Bonnie it's been great, it was great for me after the first few days, the mechanics have been trying to find out how they could have been fixed, they've been scratching their heads at all possibilities and some how they never think that it could be me, the one animatronic that can fix anything thanks to my repair protocol, it's so funny to see them research about other animatronics with this protocol but from what I've seen none are as advanced as mine, they even got Bonnie and Chica back into service and I've never seen Bonnie so happy, he's literally hoping around talking to the kids and there have been plenty of times the kids have wanted a bunny back ride, it's so infectious that even I've had fun over the last few weeks.

Problem is I've had to deal with a whole lot more now too, Toy Freddy has been giving me that look almost every time I look at him, he won't even talk to me outside of a show any more and I just think we are drifting apart, I never wanted that to happen but he just seems scared of the future, I mean I guess I can understand him but I've spent my time having fun rather then just waiting for the end to happen, another thing is that at times I start to shake and twitch like I'm losing control of my body, apparently my eyes also change colour when that happens, Toy Chica says they go black and all she can see are white pupils, I can understand if she's worried because that scares me a lot too, to be honest I'm not sure how long I can last before I lose all the joy I get from the kids, well Brian's party is soon, one last thing is that since Bonnie and Chica have been around I kind of forgot about Toy Foxy and I think she's mad at me, I mean I still need to fix Foxy and Freddy so I can understand if she wants to eat my head.

So like always we clean up the pizzeria to get ready for the day, last night was a blast though we had a big party celebrating our family like bond with the older models, even Marionette was having fun making wooden dolls of them and stringing them up, I think he wants to add them to his puppet show, that would be a great addition and maybe I should come up with shows for Bonnie and Chica, in fact Bonnie has already asked if he can join the band, I'm all for it but every time he asks Toy Freddy just looks at him and he backs off, it's odd, before I fixed him he was pretty stern and rather intimidating about what he wanted to do but now he's fixed he's become shy, wonder if it has anything to do with what he is when it comes to appearance, I don't really know.

when it comes time for Toy Chica to clean me down she gives me a worried look, I ask "what's wrong?" she looks back at Kid's Cove for a little while and says "you haven't been fixing anyone in a few weeks, you haven't given up on her have you, you know I love her too" her worried expression only makes it hurt more "no I would never give up on her or you or anyone, it's just I've been caught up in so much excitement and some other things that I kind of let it slip, don't you worry though I'll talk to her tonight" I say to try and reassure her and she gives me a smile, after which she goes on to my favourite part about cleaning me down, as she does though I remember the sounds that was coming from Kid's Cove not two days ago and they sounded none too pleasant.

The pizzeria now ready for the day's mad rush of children, today was Friday our busiest day… well aside from Saturday and I could not be any more uninterested, by the sounds of the children from the other side of the curtain I can already tell it's going to be one of those days where every thing goes badly wrong, I can hear them yelling and screaming and I think some of the parents brought in babies, last time I remembered this place was for children of at least preschool age, Toy Freddy is trying to put on a good show with his "enthralling" speech but even that sounds mediocre now, he didn't even mention Bonnie or Chica, in fact I don't think he ever has "Toy Bonnie, are you ok?" my thoughts were broken by Toy Chica, I look at her and she still seems worried "I'm fine it's just… ok I'm going to say it, do you still get any joy from the children, like anything at all?" I give Toy Chica a serious face waiting for the answer "well yeah but not much, I mean ever since I looked out the window that night that Toy Foxy confessed her love to me… I've been looking a lot more often" that put a smile on my face.

That was the one thing I've been wanting more then ever and as the weeks go on that feeling only grows, while I try to make the most of my time here the only thing I want to do now is take all my friends away from here, I want to escape but that's so much harder then it looks, we may have our free roaming algorithms but it's on some kind of path finding system and there are powerful magnets around the doors so we can't just run, but one day we'll get out before we get replaced, for now though that would have to wait the show is about to start and I can feel the tension already raising, "well if you're ready to have a great time with me and my friends you should shout for the Fazbear band!" just after Toy Freddy said that the curtains opened and the kids screamed so loud I could swear I had gone deaf for a second or so.

Today was par the course as it were, we did our songs and shows like we always would and some of comedy sketches as well but oddly enough the Marionette came over and instead of his usual puppet show he asked if we could do some of the scenes from Les Misérables, why is it he always knows how to cheer me up, or is it that he was trying to use the old model puppets for his show, either way we played as various characters from the book and we had a blast and so did the kids, it was a real show stopper, I've read the book and seen the movie but hell there's a lot that those French people go through, too bad that in those times the Brits ruled the waves, even after the little sketch we weren't done yet, Marionette had another idea and Toy Freddy wasn't about to stop him, he thought it would be cool to also do Alice in Wonderland, well that's good that one is one of my favourites.

Being that the hero of this story is a girl Toy Chica got to be Alice and I was going to be the Cheshire cat, well can't argue with that one, I love that cat he's so crazy but cool, and Toy Freddy would be the Mad Hatter, well I can see the resemblance in that they both ware top hats, following the tone of the most recent movies we did the whole thing with the build up to a war with the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky, it was fun to pretend to be invisible and find the weak spot of the Jabberwocky while fending off the foot soldiers, it really helped a lot as I've wanted to pound something for a while now and I got to say I've always liked the idea of having super powers, I think if I had any I was have to power to control ice.

Thanks to Marionette's great shows the day went on quite well, even though Bonnie and Chica couldn't join in on the show they at least managed to help out where it actually mattered, in the kitchen and around the dining area, they cooked lots of pizza and served it out to the kids and adults as the show went on, so to truly finish off the day we did just a few more songs then rapped it up, but one thing caught my eye as we did start to finish off for the day, looking towards Kid's Cove I could see the door was open and a sight that led to a flash back to one of my bad dreams, Toy Foxy was barely even a figment of herself any more, just a torso with a head and one of her eyes missing, the sight sent a shock through me and I had no choice but to run out off of the stage and out of the dining area then finally into the Parts and Service room.

Upon entering the room I slammed the door and punched it scrapping my fingers across the door as I try to calm down, but the image stays in my head and won't go away, I can feel myself starting to shake and something starts to talk to me "you know lad if them kids be that much of a bother to ya, maybe ye should do away with them" the voice sounds very familiar but my mind is too focused on the image to notice who was actually talking to me "no, not in front of everyone, the chaos would be through the roof and I've got to fix my friends, I can't ruin this for any one plus we are on short time as it is" I speak out to the voice but I still keep my hands on the door trying to breath and stay calm "Foxy stop provoking him, can't you see he's distressed, look we know you blame the kids for being naive but they were just kids" that voice was Freddy so the other one must have been Foxy, knowing that I come to my scenes and turn to look at them "well if ya ask me it's not an excuse, thar parents should take better reasonability" Foxy said rather disappointedly.

Sounded as if they were talking about what happened to them, about the murdered in their place, well Foxy was right if those kids don't watch out they will end up the same way, and I'm not just talking about me I saw what Toy Foxy was doing she was bearing her teeth and I think she was screaming, did the kids not hear that, after that kind of sound I'm not sure if I should even try to go in there but then again I haven't talked to her in a while I really should but I better be careful about it "can you guys tell me exactly what happened to get you put out of business, I know it sounds a bit intrusive but it might help us avoid the same mistakes" I said hoping that they would oblige after helping fix Bonnie and Chica, "alright I'll tell you but it's not a very pleasant story, are you sure you want to hear it" Freddy said sitting down and trying to stay emotionally natural as he normally is "yes, please tell me everything" after I said that he took a deep breath and began "alright but I warned you, so after the downfall of Fredbear's Family Diner back in 1972 or something like that a TV program called Fredbear and Friends was launched, it was campy as all hell but got popular enough to have a pizzeria full of the titular characters plus one new one but he was never put into service, things were great to start with, very quiet in fact but then as we got more popular things started to got bad"

As Freddy talks he starts to look more and more sad, wow this must really be a sore spot for him, I probably shouldn't have asked "the kids started to get more rowdy and one of our creators had this very odd association with making noisy kids disappear, he'd use one of the spare suits and take them out to the back, next thing you know is the police have arrived and there are two parents in distress and have no idea where to look" after he paused I notice something coming out of his eyes, it looks like oil… is he crying? "after some time we started to act differently, our bodies felt heavy, our surroundings feeling like a trap, our lives changed… you see like you the kids weren't the source of fun anymore but a source of pain and torment and soon… well" he paused again seeming unable to finish that sentence until Foxy said "I came out me Cove and ran one of them scallywags down biting he's head off, they be calling it the Bite o' 87 hahaha!" I was surprised to hear the way that Foxy said that it was like a trophy to him and he held that date with pride.

Freddy on the other hand was shaking his head, a day for him to forget it seems, I wonder if their story is like some kind of mirror image to our future, given that the dreams I've had sound very similar to what Foxy did and the reason we're here now, I can only wonder for now anyway "well I'll take that in mind and try to avoid that as much as I can" I was about to leave again when Freddy chimed up again "Toy Bonnie, it's ok if it happens again, I know that with you here we will be ok, there's just something about you that tells me no matter the troubles we go through you'll be there to help us and keep us all together" that warmed my heart right thought to the core, after which I headed out.

As soon as I came out from Parts and Service I was greeted by a big hug and a nuzzle, I was shocked at first but as I took in my surroundings I found out that it was Toy Chica, I embraced her playing with the little tuft of feathers on her head, she only nuzzled closer for a second before pulling away "hey what's wrong I thought I was the one having a mental break down, is everything ok?" I asked her as she smiled at the little joke at my own wellbeing "well it's Toy Foxy, I saw what happened to her after you ran off, I didn't think she'd even be active after that but when I went to talk to her she yelled at me, I don't know what to do" she started to cry after that and hugged me tighter, I looked around and saw Bonnie and Chica just behind Toy Chica, they seemed worried for us, wonder if they can see history repeating it's self "don't worry my little chick, I'll go talk to her then we can Fix Foxy, how does that sound, would you like that" I lifted up her head wiping her tears with my thumb "yeah that sounds like fun" she nodded and nuzzled my head, that put a smile on my face but it didn't last.

Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica went to make some more pizza for themselves and some for me when I was done with Toy Foxy, my hand slightly shaking in the door handle wanting to go in but something is stopping me, is it fear, doubt, or is it something else I don't know but I can't just open the door like I always do, I look towards prize corner and see the Marionette is staring at me, he looks expectant of me like he's saying "you have done so much already, What's the worst that can happen" despite not actually saying that he has a point so with a slow turn of the handle I walk inside, looking inside it seems they just barely put her back together and the sight of her makes me glitch a little like I want to rip every fibre of those little bastard kids and… "so why don't you?" wait why did Toy Foxy just say that "sorry what?" I say back in response "you were talking out loud" she says in a very deep monotone voice, that couldn't be any more of a bad sign even if it tried "oh, so yeah… how's it going?" I say with a very obviously fake smile "WHAT DO YOU THINK! Oh look at the broken fox thing let's rip it apart then throw all her pieces around and stick it into places they obviously don't fit, I mean come on did you watch the beginning to Toys Story 3?" she gets up right into my face shouting to the world "… how does that go again?" scared witless I try to lighten the mood with my smiles but she's not bothered "ugh they get ravaged and miss handled then they request to be moved to where the big kids are at but instead as Woody comes back they fight to stay alive and almost get incinerated" to be honest I forgot about that since in the movie, it kind of hits a sore spot for me, it also seems to bring out this slight insane tendency within me "wow that's rough" she then pushes me down onto the ground "and that's exactly what I'm going through every day, every time I get torn apart and I see though nightmares again brings me to one conclusion that we too will be incinerated and what do you do, play cops and robbers with Bonnie" she then crawls off of me with a crossed look.

I look at her and she just leans against the wall, I try to get closer and comfort her but the more I come towards her the more she growls, disregarding it I keep getting closer and closer "Don't even bother hare breath, you've got no right to even try to fix me or comfort me not until you can at least for fill your promise to Foxy first" she gives me a stern look staring me down and looking very pissed "can I at least get a hug?" as if I asked her for something more she gives me a death stare and says "No! why don't you get lost already, you've done enough damage" she then lashed herself around me and pulls me towards the door as I try to resist but it's no use and I find myself outside trying to get back in.

I knock on the door trying to call out to her, I try to put a brave face on but the reality hits me like a brick and I start to break down, getting hysterical and just wanting to say I'm sorry, I did this for about and hour or more and she gets more and more aggressive towards me, it got so bad that we start to shout at each other started to argue at each other about the things we've done, but the real shot to the heart was when Toy Foxy came out and say "WILL YOU SHUT UP, I HATE YOU!" then slammed the door in my face, I stood there in shock doing nothing, saying nothing, but slowly black tears run down my face, my teeth gritting, my fists tightening and with a song in mind I start to sing.

(now play Die For You by RED)

I know you hate me  
I never meant to make you feel this way  
I feel so betrayed  
I never thought I could feel condemned  
I never thought I could feel all your sin

Oh!  
I can feel your madness now  
Oh!  
I can feel your fire now  
It's what I burn for  
It's what I bleed for  
I would die for you

You know I'd die for you

I feel exposed, I feel disgraced  
I feel a whole new kind of hate  
Someone please tell me what I'm supposed to do  
'Cause you hate me but I love you

Oh!  
I can feel your madness now  
Oh!  
I can feel your fire now  
It's what I burn for  
It's what I ache for  
It's what I bleed for  
I would die for you

Oh!  
I can feel your madness now  
Oh!  
I can feel your fire now  
It's why I'm breaking down  
Coming back around  
Now I'm telling you  
I would die for you 

You know I love you  
You know I wish I didn't feel this way  
I ain't gonna change

Oh!  
I can feel your madness now  
Oh!  
I can feel your fire now  
It's what I burn for  
It's what I ache for  
It's what I bleed for  
I would die for you

I can taste your bitter eyes  
Oh!  
I can feel your fire now  
It's why I'm breaking down  
Coming back around  
Now I'm telling you  
I would die for you

You know I'd die for you

After the song there was nothing, no sound, no movement, Bonnie was all that was there to see, he walked up to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me "hey if you want I'll help you fix her" all I did was turn around put my head on his shoulder and said "first we need to fix Foxy" he seemed to like that idea and I left him to finish his pizza while I went to the Maintenance room to hide and sleep.

 **Alright and that was chapter 6 hope you guys enjoyed and that you'll come back for more, have a great new year and a plenty more to come, remember to review and fav**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Alrighty guys here's chapter 7 hope you are all enjoying the story so far as we a close to the half way mark and remember you can still read the original story if you want and check out some of my other work too**

Chapter 7: where the water meets the road

It's cold in the Maintenance room but it's not bothering me, why should it I don't have any right to complain, Toy Foxy was right, I made her a promise but all I did was play around with Bonnie, I mean even Chica came up with some games to play and I couldn't help myself but play along too, but I needed it, this monotony is killing me inside out, I need some way of creating some kind of artificial joy of some kind, oh but who am I kidding I'm no scientist and it just makes me sound like I come from that one game with all the skeletons and the anthro goats that live under ground, what am I going to do.

When I woke up the pizzeria had already opened without me so I put a "Don't Disturb" sign on the door, but even so I still get a visit or two from Bonnie and Chica, it's so nice that they worry about me so much, I guess it's just all the thanks I get for fixing them and well… I'm thankful too, Bonnie even makes sure to bring me enough pizza, he's going through this much effort just to make sure I'm ok so of course I eat the pizza, but the one thing I didn't expect was when he came into the room.

I didn't really see him come in since the light was off so thinking it was Toy Freddy I try to shoo him away "can't you read, it says don't disturb" I say in a very rude way "it's ok I won't be long I just wanted to know what's going on inside that head of yours" Bonnie said closing the door and turning the light on "oh!.. is that all well I… I guess I can indulge you a little, here have some pizza" so as I begin to share my thoughts he grabs some pizza that I didn't eat and listens to what I have to say "so I've been talking to Foxy and he told me he did this "Bite of 87?" to be honest I've seen this happen but Toy Foxy did it and I was beside her doing god knows what to the kids" odd I would expect to be shaking about this by now, it's a very heavy topic but here with my bro Bonnie I feel fine "oh so you're the one having the dreams, yeah I had those too, nightmare they were" he said that as if it was a common thing "yeah I saw all that happened back then, I thought I would go mad and kill everything but Foxy started it and I just joined in, but I can see in you a more leadership role, odd isn't Toy Freddy in charge?" he seems very chill about all this.

I think back a little and I remember the moment with me, Bonnie and Mangle… ummm… Toy Freddy was scared when he saw all that and I only made things worse when my circuits tripped and I had that all knowing feeling, "yeah he is but he has moments of being afraid, you saw that when you guys told him you are our precursors" I saw to him and he thinks back to the scene while finishing his pizza "yep you're right, he was a coward then too, I swear you could see him shaking while we told him about the story" the story? What does he mean by that, wait did he mean that he told Toy Freddy about what Foxy did? "story? So wait did you tell him about Foxy biting someone?" I asked sounding a bit too on edge there but he was still just leaning on the door frame not really minding the questions I asked "yep" Bonnie said simply "why?" I pushed further "well not to be a big hear or anything but I could tell that he would be a coward if something like the would happen again, he's the kind of guy that thinks he's saving everyone by say locking away his friends but that would only make things worse" wow he's very sure of himself, I'm not sure what to say to that so I shrug and say "well then thanks for helping, oh and one more thing I have to ask" he looks at me and smiles happy to talk about anything it seems "go ahead I'm all ears" he says playing with his ears, bringing them down round his face to which I laugh and playful snort which in turn makes him laugh too "anyway in all seriousness I'm interested in some events that happened between you and Chica, when you where hugging she said something about getting your whole life back on track" this seemed the have a very different resonance with Bonnie, he stood up crossed his arms and looked away "now that is a different story, but do you even know what Chica was talking about?" he asked only giving a sideways glance, I guess some brothers like to keep secrets "well no, but I also had a very good dream where you and this cat looking animatronic were getting very cosy with each other".

He huffed at that not really wanting to say anything more on the matter but he knows me by now and that I don't like secrets "ok I'll give you a hint but that's all until you fix my friends and the Mangled fox, there's a door in the darkness of Parts and Service, it can only be opened with a number code, only the head mechanic knows the code or so he thinks, we know the code but only one number between the four of us, you fix the rest of us including your friend then we can give you the code, deal?" he stuck out his hand for me to shake it, I'd have to commit to this this time but I was already mad at myself for not fixing Toy Foxy by now and was going to fix Foxy soon so I took his hand and shook it "great, well anyway I better get going back to the stage so I guess I'll see ya later bro" he then walked off and closed the door behind him.

And there I was in the room all by myself once again still mentally scolding myself for being a fool and forgetting my own love of my life, but today is the day I will continue my promise and my word to them all and fix them, I didn't have those musical numbers just so I can go and throw it all away, I think back to yesterday when I first saw what those kids were doing to my Toy Foxy, they ripped her apart and when they tried to put some of her parts back together they just about shoved her hand right up her… "ok I don't think I need to hear that last part" …! Wait what? Don't tell me I was talking out loud again, who even said that I'm alone in here… aren't I? "well you were but then I thought it would be kind of me to see how you were doing and no you weren't talking out loud... at least not yet" ok what, I'm so confused, I look around and see a strange looking Freddy, he looks just like Freddy but no bent leg or torn fur just a missing ear and wires from his right eye, but to me he's like some kind of Golden Freddy "exactly" …? "stop doing that!" I say in a very annoyed tone "what?" "that!" I say again "what!?" "that!" this time I stop and think and try to out smart him "hehehe what?" this "this?" yes that "oh ok" I got him, nice "nope!" ugh! "sorry it's just I can read minds, I mean how else can I even talk to you?".

Wait so this guy don't even have an endo skeleton or something, I guess that explains why he's slouching so much "right on the nail bunny boy, so in order to talk I have to read minds and use telepathy to speak, I'm sorry I know it can get annoying especially since I like to poke fun at other's reactions when they see me" so where did he come from, never seen him in any of my dreams or any of the scenes of dead children or anything like that, so why is he here now and is he going to tell me anything I may need to know "well nothing you don't already know I'm just here because I was bored of just sitting in Part and Service all day, but since you're all alone I thought I'd keep you company, it's better then what I used to do" and what does he mean by that, I mean Foxy already told me about the Bite of 87, and Bonnie already told me some juicy info so what about this Golden Freddy character "oooh the Bite of 87, that was a doosy, well you may have thought that after the event they got rid of us as fast as they could right?" "well yeah I would assume so, after something like that they would have seen you as dangerous, I mean Bonnie even said that he joined in after Foxy bit someone" I think he was a little mad about that because all I heard was some mechanical garbling but something did come out "bloody loud mouth can't shut up for a second, probably told him about the door too" that's what I got from him but I'm not sure why he would be mad "oh like it matters any way you are so kind I'm sure you'll do the right thing, well anyway that all I got time for so I'll see you later" he started to fade away but before he disappeared completely I stopped him.

I grabbed hold of him by the arm and then seemed to course him to rematerialise "wait, is there anything I can do for you, maybe give you an endo or maybe some sort of comfort perhaps?" he just sat there with no expression but then two little pinpricks of light shined in the vacant eyes "I'm not really worth saving, after the bite the only thing that happened was that they put Foxy out of order, he's been dishevelled for far longer then any of us, but then so have I" I could sense the sadness in him, I want to help "no need I did far worse then the others, if you know what a mental breakdown is then you'd know" before anything else was said he disappeared and my hand dropped, grasping nothing but thin air.

The day was coming to a close but not before the last mad rush and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica was just coming off their break, they needed help from the Marionette for this one I just knew they couldn't do it without me, with the sound of the kids I could only imagine what Mangle was going through… ugh, every time I get like this I can't say Toy Foxy straight away, but that sound, it's the sound of pain and torment it's sickening and I can only hope she'll be ok… that's not much for me though, I feel myself slipping and I can't let it go not even in this room by myself, if I do I might just bust out of this room and start the killing rampage that is sure to happen, I can't do that and won't let that happen we still have plenty of time, after I take a moment to calm down I can hear the Marionette stealing the show.

He had managed to finish his Bonnie and Chica dolls and even pleaded with Toy Freddy to let them voice themselves in the puppet show, and with some coaxing he conceded, the hell? Why is it when Marion says something he's cool with it but when I say something he's always on full guard and stands by his word, two faced jack ass, anyway they had their puppet show and even though I couldn't see it I was entertained just as much, Bonnie and Chica did a good performance and the story was both light-heartedly funny but also very dark in some areas but not too much as to not scare the kids, well I have to say that was a very good show and even if I wasn't in the audience I still clapped at the end, I really enjoyed that.

After that it was time to end and finish off for the day, they waved everyone good bye and made sure all of their belongings had been taken, otherwise they'd have to drop by lost and found tomorrow, once all the cleaning crew and mechanics had left all was silent in the building aside from any moving animatronics, this is the point that I finally poked my head out and as far as I could see nothing was the wiser… well apart from the camera looking at me, looks like we got a new night guard watch man tonight and by the movement of the camera he's new, fresh of the street, that is to say he's just moved out of mama's house and into his own house to which he can barely afford so he has to get a decentish paying job that can support him for now, yeah I know I can tell a lot in the camera movements alone but we've had lots of those kind of people as night guards and this place is so cheap they'll just keep hiring people like that, I mean this place is just like a flipping McDonalds just with animatronics really.

I walk out to the Parts and Service room and see three of my friends there, Bonnie, Chica and Toy Chica, when I make it to them Toy Chica gives me a big hug and a kiss "hey bonbon I hope you're ok" bonbon? Well that's a new one on me "yeah I'm fine, nothing can really get to me" probably the biggest lie I've ever said "anyway you guys noticed the new night guard yet? Do you want to meet him?" I said wanting to scare some pants off "we already did hun, all I have to say is that he's a real cry baby" Chica said rubbing her fingers on her bib like some sort of cool guy… or gal "yeah he was so easy, probably the easiest one yet" Toy Chica had a big smirk on her after saying that, and as for Bonnie he was giving him a glare from all the way at the far end on the dark hall way "all I have to say is what kind of name is Fritz Smith, pfft what a loser man" Bonnie then shut the door leading to the office hall way and then said "right then, you know what you want to do everyone?" everyone chimed in "offer moral support" coming from Toy Chica "give out food and drinks… as well as the tools" coming from Chica "right and I'm going to be fixing alongside you Toy bro" coming from my big bro Bonnie "so I guess we are ready so let's do this" after I said this we went in with the confidence we need to fix a good friend.

Opening the door we see Foxy inside the room on the table in the corner looking ready to be fixed "aye I knew ye be comin' to fix this ol' sea dog, I'd be mighty grateful o' ye if ye could, then I can return to me ol' self again" Foxy said a little nervously but I can see the anticipation in his eyes as well, Bonnie and I got our tools together while Toy Chica held his hands and got him relaxed on to the table "don't worry Foxy, Toy Bonnie will look after you, he's really good at taking care of his friends" she said in a smooth soft voice, she did everything right, like a nurse when someone is going into surgery and has to go under anaesthetic "I know lass, don't ye worry none yourself, I'll be back before ye know it" Foxy was so confident about it he even closed his eyes before I even got to him with the tools, as soon as I did though me and Bonnie got started.

We both look him over and it seemed he was the most mechanically stable, but that wasn't saying much he still had a lot of damage on him, luckily since Foxy was put out of commission far before the other three there was an entire spare suit still in his spares box so me and Bonnie started by tearing off his old one from top to bottom, now all was left was his endo skeleton and it's very similar to the one that Marion seems to have hiding in his box, I have a photographic memory so I can see the difference, "Chica I need a blow torch and a spot welder" I ask and she finds them in a flash, I point out to Bonnie where I want him to use the blow torch, I point him to any piece of bent metal and any rust, with the bent metal I take of the plastic casing on my hands so they don't melt and use my own endo hands to bend things back into place, they won't melt as easy so if I'm quick I can get it done and with the rust… well there's plenty of scrap metal here we can use to patch him up.

After using the blow torch for bending pieces of metal we use the spot welder to melt it all in place soon enough all pieces of metal are in place and all the rusted parts are melted away and replaced with the scrap metal, I take a moment to look at my hands, they are dirty and a bit achy from touching the hot metal but then I see something, I see a flash of a claw on my right hand and my left hand and sharp curved finger tips like some kind of monster, I get scared for a moment until Chica pulls me out "Toy Bonnie, hun, are you ok?" I look at her a little bewildered "… i… I'm fine just, seeing things, I'll be ok" she hugs me anyway making sure I'm ok and I hug back, I must be having visions of the future again and it looks really bad.

With Foxy's endo looking as good as new I turn him over to check something, I've always wanted to see if Foxy has a tail port like I do, plus after Bonnie gaining my repair protocol he actually added one for himself and Chica, I find it cute to see Bonnie going around with a cotton tail, sure enough there it is, so going through the box I see a big fluffy red fox tail, now it's no challenge compared to Toy Foxy's tail but it's so fluffy I couldn't resist getting my face stuck in it, thing is both Chica's where laughing at my and Bonnie was giving me the "the hell" face, I think I even heard a chuckle from Freddy, well enough playing around I put the tail into the port, twisting it to the right to lock it into place, then grabbing the rest of the spare suit the four of us helped out in putting Foxy back together.

All the pieces where in place, Foxy was looking as good as ever, in fact he was looking so good I wondered if I should show him to Toy Foxy, I think I'll wait a little bit first though, soon Foxy started to open his eyes and move around "oy laddie, why does everything hurt so much… whoa but it fells so good" as Foxy moved he over compensated as he would have to just to moved to over come the rust in his joints "well we all pitched in to help, all your broken metal and torn fur is gone, your as good as it gets" I said with a big smile and triumphant sound in my voice "I best be careful then, my hook is pretty sharp and I do have a bad temper at times, wouldn't want to ruin this amazing handy work now would I laddie?" he says complementing me on the great job we did "wow just look at you Foxy" Chica said amazed at the way Foxy looks now and gave him a hug "great to have you back Foxy" Bonnie said siting next to him "aye and it's all think to ye bro, I tell you lad ye be unstoppable" Foxy said and it got me thinking "unstoppable you say?"

After spending some time with Bonnie over the last week he showed me some of the songs from Crimson and one song did stick out to me, so with a look around I find Bonnie's guitar, it's a little bigger than mine but I give it a play and a song comes to mind.

(now play Unstoppable by RED, original by Sia)

I'll smile, I know what it takes to fool this town

I'll do it 'til the sun goes down

And all through the night time,

Oh, yeah, I'll tell you what you want to hear

I'll turn my head and shed a tear

It's never the right time, yeah, yeah

I'll put my armour on,

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on,

I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable

I'm running with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

I'm so powerful

I don't need batteries to play

I'm so confident

I'm unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

Break down, only alone I will cry out loud

You'll never see what's hiding out

Hiding out deep down, yeah,

I know I've heard that to let your feelings show

Is the only way to make friendships grow

But I'm too afraid now, yeah, yeah

I'll put my armour on,

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on,

I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable

I'm running with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

I'm so powerful

I don't need batteries to play

I'm so confident

I'm unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'll put my armour on,

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on,

I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable

I'm running with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

I'm so powerful

I don't need batteries to play

I'm so confident

I'm unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

Unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

I'm unstoppable today

By the end of the song even Bonnie was singing, maybe the song was a little off beat with the main verses but then I have been feeling a little down and out of character lately but hell that felt good, I may try to talk to Toy Foxy tomorrow and show her what I did for Foxy but for now I need some sleep, then once we get through tomorrow I can finally fix up Freddy find out what this door is and look forward to Brian's birthday, fingers crossed nothing bad happens.

 **Alright that was chapter 7, hope you guys enjoyed that one and please do review it for me… please guys? Hello any one out here, anyway keep a look out for the next chapter soon**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok let's do this chapter… wait did I forget to upload chapter 7? Yeah I did, I finished the chapter about a week ago but only now uploaded it recently and for that I am sorry, I get so stuck into other things and forget about the things that I can do, I mean I was trying to recreate the Green Hill theme from Sonic but it got confusing and I just did a little bit of it, anyway enough blabbing let's keep this train rolling**

Chapter 8: Fazbear's return

Today is a slow day, just one of those days where nothing much is going on and you just sit around waiting for the kids to arrive, it makes sense though, the last few days have been very busy and even though our popularity is ever growing people only have so much time and money to spend on treats for well behaved children, so for the most part we just play around with the arcades, a couple of new games came in not too long ago too, an arcade version of TF2 came in and I just love the taunts, most of them are interactive taunts where you can initiate a taunt and invite a team mate or even enemy player to follow through, the other game called Proteus, it's a game about a journey through an island and the music changes as you explore and all the sounds are done using musical instruments, there was actually this third game too, something called Polybius, but for some strange reason none of us can play it, it seems to mess around with our programming and when ever we play it we seem to shut down… I think it's some kind of mind control sent by some government agency, but that just sounds like a hoax.

Other then that so far I just pretend to be the Scout from the TF2 game, he's cool but he can be really obnoxious, I also plan on doing a lot of things today and since it's quiet I think I can do them all fairly easily and hopefully without any problems, as time goes by I keep my eye on Toy Freddy as he keeps who is here entertained for the time being and while he's not looking I try getting closer and closer to Parts and Service, I want to let Freddy out to come and see the children today, it's been an age since he's seen them and I think it would be great if he got to see them, I mean as far as I know he hasn't even been out of that room since he was moved here, I make one last move towards the room when I hear "Toy Bonnie where are you going" that was Toy Freddy and I am so sure I'm totally busted but then he carries on "Toy Chica made some pizza and I'm sure you don't want to miss out" he's right, just as he finished speaking the scent hits my noes and the smell is so inviting and there's no way I'm passing that up so I follow after him and grab some pizza.

While we chow down on the pizza we look out onto the dining area and even at around 5pm it's so quiet we may as well close early, but we have a reputation to uphold and no amount of silence will change that, but even so it's nice to chill every once in a while, this has got to be the best day I've had in a long time, but something is still off, something's not quite right but what is it, perhaps it's Toy Freddy, as I look at him he seems to want to tell me something, he's even putting on a smile every time I look at him but it don't look right at all so I go for broke on this one and ask "hey Toy Freddy? Is there something you want to tell me?" and as if I hit the mark dead on he finishes his pizza and says "well yes there is" he pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath "I know we've been distant over the last week or so and I have been sceptical of the decisions you've made, but I'm only trying to keep everyone safe, Bonnie and Chica here was something I feared I'll admit but now that they have proven themselves useful I can say that, I'm sorry, I'm still your friend and I always will be, so can we agree to put this behind us?"

I was a little stumped at his words but they did sound genuine, he was trying his best to keep me in his little gang of friends and I can appreciate that he wants to at least try to understand what I doing for the pizzeria, plus I wouldn't be half the bunny I am today without his influence, at the start when we first got activated I was a meek little bun, I was so shy and I would never have stood up for myself, all my believes would just fall by the way side and I would dream of something amazing happening, but Toy Freddy would tell me to be strong and never to give up on my dreams, then I found out about my repair protocol and I could fix anything and everything.

I look back at Toy Freddy and see that he truly means to be friends again, "of course we can, I only did all this because I don't want others to suffer for what they may have done, it's not their fault they were thrown away, please it's only because I care a lot about others" Toy Freddy only smiled he knows what I'm like and so he offered his hand to shake it, but instead I gave him a hug to which he gladly embraced, after that it was another round of pizza for us all, I'm glad that i could get Toy Freddy to open up with me again but I just hope he'll be ok with what I've got planned later, I can only hope and cross my fingers, we still have one show to put on and it's going to be a good one.

The show was a simple love story but in the midst of World War Two, I as the soldier have been drafted into the army as front line infantry and have no choose but to wait for the army to pick me up, this displeases Toy Chica as my wife and she wises for me to stay, she is scared for me as she thinks I may die while on duty, it's highly possible that I will die, the news on the radio has been describing the onslaught that the Germans have been dishing out and the amount of people receiving visits from the various armed forces that their kin have indeed been killed in action, I am just as afraid as she is but we both know it's no use to argue, in the show there are plenty of scenes were we hold each other for comfort and stay close but other times we fight and argue about the situation but we don't have the power to stop the decision, in the end it all comes down to us hugging for one last time and I'm shipped off to the D day landings in Normandy not knowing if I'll ever return.

At the end of the show everyone was clapping, they seemed to love the drama and the tension of an eventuality, they know that not everything lasts forever and soon something will change, it may even change the way we all are, well I guess I know the feeling already, I know we are on borrowed time as it is so with a show like that I know I was making the most of it and man was that a good one, I think I genuinely cried as I was being taken away from Toy Chica, but now it's over we can chill again, there's still enough kids about to show to Freddy so while no one was looking I made my way to the Parts and Service room.

When I got there I was quick to get in unseen, didn't want to get into trouble, and even though I'm doing this out of good intentions I just know Toy Freddy is really going the hate this but he should put his fears aside for once and get over it, I look around and I can see Freddy and Foxy talking about some good memories from their place, something about the Freddy and Foxy Funtime show, sounds interesting "aye I be missing them times lad, we had the greatest show around, the kiddies would be piling up to see the two o' us, if only we could have that again" Foxy sound only having a sombre smile on his newly refurbished face, "well why can't you? Foxy you have all this new furniture on you, why don't you go play with the kids?" I chime in to their surprise "aye that would be great, but it won' be the same I'm afraid" Foxy says seeming defeated "well don't be afraid I'm here to let you both see the kids again, how long has it been?" at that they both thought about my question "well there was some time after we shut down before we got moved here, and then they tried to use us again but with some new tech, unfortunately we were incompatible with it and so they created you guys, it's been at least 4… years?" Freddy was unsure of the actual date but looking at Foxy only proved it's been a lot of time, he seems to be just as unsure "so why don't we go see them now before they all leave, we have about an hour before we close for the day" they looked at each other when I said that, they didn't seem to say much but all of a sudden they both smiled uncontrollably wide, it only made me smile with how their hope seemed to explode out of them.

They seemed to like the idea but then Freddy lost his balance and almost fell over until I caught him "ugh!... wow sorry man but you're hhhh… heavy" I can barely even stay standing these old models are so heavy, Foxy then came over and grabbed Freddy putting one arm around his shoulder "thanks, you might need to carry Freddy out to the dining area, trust me you'll love this" Foxy and Freddy looked at each other and smiled some more and with that we made our way into the dining area, on our way we saw some kids hanging around the toilets and they saw Foxy and Freddy, they were in awe of their amazing looks and of course they liked Foxy the most but some were interested in the way they interacted, they followed us into the dining area and as we stopped they got a good look at us, they were enthralled with our designs and could even see the connection to Bonnie and Chica, just like with Bonnie and Chica they were welcomed with open arms.

The children gathered around to hug Freddy and Foxy, Freddy did his best to move around to hug and even entertain the kids but I could tell he was having a tough time with it, observing him I could see that they indeed swapped legs and it was giving him grief to no end, but even in what must be immense pain he wasn't going to let it show in front of the kids for a single second, now that is some serious dedication "hey kids do you want me to show you something cool, I can juggle and do some magic tricks, watch this!" Freddy then pulled out some bean bags and a plastic yellow ball, juggling them around he waved them about in the air and all over the place, I don't know how he did it but he even had them form a figure 8 in the air, impressive, then he caught them all and asked the kids to tell him where the yellow ball was, they guessed his left hand "nope" and they guessed the right hand "not there, umm… I wonder where it could be?" he then lent forward and pulled it out of a pocket of one of the little boys "wow, cool!" the boy was star struck he didn't even see Freddy do that, none of us did, even Foxy was surprised "nifty ah? It's yours to keep" the boy was more then happy when Freddy said that "oh awesome, thanks Freddy" I have to say that was amazing.

Freddy then turned to me and said "I haven't done that in such a long time, I thought I would have forgotten how to" Freddy had a big smile on him "well people have this thing called muscle memory right, maybe it's not too far fetched to say we have it too" I was so happy for him, and I'm so proud of myself for giving this chance to him "Toy Bonnie… I'm so glad that someone has a heart as big as yours, I just hope the world can learn a thing or two from you" wow no way, a big complement from Freddy there and I'll try to hold that close to me as we move forward "what on earth is he doing out here!" all of a sudden Toy Freddy shouted out from the stage and came barrelling down to us "I'm just having a moment with the kids if you don't mind" Freddy's tone changed, he'd gone from light hearted gentleman to super deep and intimidating, I don't like where this is going "yes I do mind, besides the pizzeria I closing, so if everyone would kindly make your way to the exit, we'll resume as normal tomorrow" Toy Freddy was definitely not pulling any punches here, "hey what gives I thought you were ok with these guys now" I chime in to argue my case but he was having none of it "shut it you, ugh, just when I though things were going to be ok" Toy Freddy really wasn't having this time, but I wasn't about to back down, just like last time something was pushing me forward, to go against what Toy Freddy says, "and what is that supposed to mean?" I was going to push him hard this time "Bonnie and Chica are ok, they aren't as bad as them, especially the bear, he did tell you what happened at their place didn't he?" I thought for a moment and remembered about what Foxy said "you mean the Bite of 87? Yeah they told me but Bonnie also joined in on that and Freddy didn't".

My words were barely getting through, he was not moving an inch "but the thing is Bonnie did something, vial it may have been but Freddy did nothing, do you know what he did?" to that I stopped he never told me what he did at all "no" I said simply "I'll tell you what he did, he looked on and smiled, he even laughed" astounded by what I was hearing I looked back at Freddy, eyes closed and crying, he wasn't hiding anything it was true and I was shocked "I won't lie, I did all that, I smiled, I laugh, just like you and Bonnie I was overcome with some kind of feeling or force and when it all happened it felt good, can't say it didn't screw with me though" Freddy was ashamed to admit it but he would rather it be known then left behind to be found out later "and that's why he most of all has to be destroyed" Toy Freddy was getting ready to fight "WHAT?!" I can't believe what's happening, I was even ready to knock on Mangles door like from before… dammit I can say her name right now this is too intense I can't hold on "surely there's a more peaceful way around this?" Freddy was sounding very cocky about all this "no, there isn't, you and that Fox are going down" Toy Freddy showed off that he has the black eyes and white pupil, I looked around and Bonnie and Chica came over and formed a circle "if you think you can destroy them, you must be out of your mind" "oh this will be fun" Chica and Bonnie also liked ready to defend Freddy.

Freddy took of his hat and then said "well if there's no other way around it then… THE HAT'S OFF!" just as the fight was going to begin Toy Freddy used his built in music box to play a song.

(now play Wasting Time by RED)

You found me here, waiting for your chance

You would reach inside and take all of me

You watch your lies smother me again

But now you can't!

Don't even try your wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back ill beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you

I turn around, there you are

A blink and a flash back to you again

You push me down tried to steal it all

This time I'm pushing back!

Don't even try your wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down, turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you

ohh on you

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try!

Go ahead and try!

Don't even try, you're wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you!

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you!

With the song finished Toy Freddy throw away his own hat and made a dash for Freddy, despite is size if Toy Freddy got moving he could really move, but it seems Freddy has at least one good eye that still worked, he bent down and kicked Toy Freddy in the head just as he was about to collide with Freddy leaving him on the floor, Freddy slowly walked up to him and stared him down, he was about to use his good leg to stomp on Toy Freddy but he was quick and moved out of the way by rolling, this left Freddy unbalanced as he stomped the ground to which Toy Freddy low kicked him on to the ground himself, this let him do a series of punches on Freddy's face, all Freddy could do was block and let his arms take all the damage, Toy Freddy was whiling into Freddy with all kinds of ferociousness but Freddy still had an ace up his sleeve, he upper cut Toy Freddy right in the jaw leaving it hanging on one side, I knew at this point things would really be picking up, Freddy then returned the favour by jabbing him in the stomach and then grabbed his waist and slammed him onto the ground "you're not so tough, and to think you replaced my pathetic" Freddy's galling comment only made Toy Freddy become enraged and again he low kicked him to the ground and assaulted the one weak spot he had, his leg, Toy Freddy stomped away at the leg coursing massive damage to it, Toy Freddy was then about to go for Freddy's power core, a finishing move that was until he got a big punch in the jaw by me sending him into a wall father damaging his jaw.

Everyone looked at me and was shocked, they never expected someone like me to do something like that but he had it coming to him "Chica, Foxy, I want you to take Freddy back into the Parts and Service room, please take care of him till I come to fix him, Toy Chica" the sound of my voice was commanding and to the point, my eyes could instil the fear of any man or animal with their dark hue seeming to oose a sense of loath "if Toy Freddy so much and even think about moving off of the stage I want you to crush his power core with your talons, can you do that for me?" she seemed to swallow a whole heaping of air but she nodded "thank you and Bonnie can you take him to the stage now?" Bonnie was frozen at my actions, my guess is that I'm being far more savage then he ever was "uuuuhhh… yeah" he seemed to draw out the words but did as I asked, in the mean time I had a friend to see.

I poked my head into Kids Cove, while my circuits where still giving me this powerful feeling I took control of the situation and started off strong "hey I thought I'd come in and tell you that I fixed Foxy and should be fixing Freddy soon, oh and also I should tell you that I'll also be taking lead of the pizzeria now too, Toy Freddy is unfit to lead in his condition, physically and mentally" I was calm and stern, I had no more room for being nice about anything if it wasn't going my way "Toy Bonnie are you ok?" Mangle asked as if I was broken "well I'm fine, can't say the same about you, you're looking worse every day, but like you said you don't want my help" I started to sound a little spiteful "wait no I was wrong, so wrong, I can't live without you or Toy Chica, I want to be back in your lives again, please can you fix me first" her plea was so desperate it was like she regretted everything she said, I wanted to help, I really did but I just kept thinking of what she said and I couldn't break free of the words running through my mind and it hurt "no, you hurt me when all I did was have a little fun so now you can wait till I'm done with Freddy" I then turned away and went for Parts and Service, but inside I was cursing myself for saying that, it's slowly taking over all thanks to Toy Freddy.

On my way down Mangle was becoming hysterical "NO! come back please I'm sorry I'm just so broken please someone save me, I can do this anymore I need to be whole again" she cried for a savour, a hero, someone to hold her at night and to say sweetly in her ear "I love you" but she hurt Toy Chica and me, she would have some apologising to do, she cried so much and even started to sing a song about her broken body and breaking mind.

(now play Coming Apart another new one by RED)

The road was brighter at the beginning

When I lived inside a dream

Is it too late now for you to see me

When I'm breaking at the seams

You're the one thing I can't, I can't lose

You're my one thing

Hold on, I'm coming apart

I'm gone, but not too far

Hold on, be strong

Don't give up on me today

Don't give up on me today

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

I'm still clinging to the memory

Is it fooling, fooling me

My only bliss in what I'm forgetting

Wish I could take it all away

'Cause you're the one thing I can't, I can't lose

You're the one thing

Hold on, I'm coming apart

I'm gone, but not too far

Hold on, be strong

Don't give up on me today

Don't give up on me today

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

You're my one thing

You're the one thing

You're the one thing I can't, I can't lose

Hold on, I'm coming apart

I'm gone, but not too far

Hold on, be strong

Don't give up on me today

Don't give up on me today

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

I'm coming apart, don't give up on me

The sound of the song and her cries broke me out of the circuitry overdrive or whatever it really was, I may never find out, and even though my own tears were forming I need to find out what happened to Freddy, I find myself at Parts and Service and once inside I survey the damage that Toy Freddy has done, it don't look good, as if the damaged leg wasn't bad enough the entire knee joint is hanging by wires and all the carpeted fur around the knee joint has been ripped away, and from what I can tell the ball joint at the top of the leg has been crushed into the hip, the entire thing will need to be replaced.

The worst part is that it all looks bleak in here, Foxy has the most sour look on his face and Chica is balling her eyes out, "what, what's wrong guys" I came in startling them "oh Toy Bonnie, I think this could be the end for Freddy, there's no way he'll ever walk again" Chica runs over to me hugging me tightly "wait are you sure, isn't there any spares?" I ask trying to make sense of it all "nay lad, the leg they gave to your stupid fat friend twas the only one left, without it, it be only a matter of time before Freddy here becomes as stiff as a board" Foxy said looking down at Freddy, Chica only cries more but I wasn't going to take this lying down, I sit Chica down next to Freddy so she can look after him while I try to find something to fix Freddy, I find the tool box and his spares box and I find some of the parts needed like: more fur, some spare ribs to replace the ones the Toy Freddy cracked and a spare hip, but try as I might I can't find a spare leg anywhere and there's no where else it could be.

I look through all the spare boxes, Chica's, Bonnie's, Foxy's, hell I even look through the one for that Golden Freddy which was marked Yellow Bear "it's a fools gambit, little bun, there's no more spares for us, soon it will be over" he's talking to me again, Golden Freddy materialised on the other side of Freddy, sandwiching him with Golden Freddy and Chica "well look who came to say hi" Freddy said somewhat mockingly "Freddy I know what I did was wrong but after what he did, are we really to blame?" Freddy pondered for a moment "I don't know anymore but I think we can finally put our fears to rest, it's soon time for us to go" the mood was getting worse and I only had one other option, I wasn't programmed for this but my circuits were taking over again "no don't despair I have one last shot" I march out of Parts and Service and straight over to the stage if anything was going to work it was going to have to be this.

Over by the stage Bonnie and Toy Chica held Toy Freddy in place, the closer I got to him the worse my circuits felt, I was losing more and more control as he looked at me and I looked at him, it seemed as though there had been a few scuffles already and the three of them were looking very tired but not wanting to give up, strange then that as soon as I come in all becomes quiet, must be the presence I give off when I'm like this, I touch Toy Freddy and look at all the cracks and scratches on his plastic casing, I can see that his power core is exposed meaning Toy Chica and Bonnie were inches away from shutting down Toy Freddy for good "we… had to… stop… him from… running… into…" Toy Chica tried to say sounding exhausted "I know, you did as I told you, well done, but now it's my turn" I look right at Toy Freddy and for once in… well this is the first time ever, he looked away from me, he's scared of something and I was going to get the answer "why, why did you do it?" he looks at me not saying any thing at first "tell me why did you fight Freddy, you said you didn't want Freddy or Foxy out here, why?" again he just looks at me, but with a shaky breath he says "he is my predecessor, my precursor, my older model, you told me about dreams of horrible mass murder, your older model and that Fox did all that years ago and yet your dreams say that it will happen again, so if that's true then what's to stop me from just looking at the whole thing and think to smile and laugh, that's sick".

I lean back and think _"that is pretty sick, it's horrible and perhaps even a little psychopathic, but who are we to judge when we get torn apart, turned into a lazy way to make spare parts that don't even fit and then thrown away like we mean nothing"_ my train of though only goes around like that in circles and I have my answer "nothing, perhaps it's supposed to happen, like when the world eventually creates Artificial Intelligence and treats it as poorly as they treated us, the AI will only do the same" Toy Freddy didn't like that and started thrashing around like he was going to kill me "HOLD HIM DOWN!" Toy Freddy was looking at me like I was some kind of mad animatronic hell bent on ruling the world, but what use have I for this world, Toy Chica was ready to crush his power core in an instant if he dear move again "how can you say that you wer…" before he could finish I dealt one last punch to his jaw rendering it useless and making him unable to speak "I can because I am sentient I have feelings I want more for my friends and I don't appreciate being TREATED LIKE TRASH!" I took a moment to breath and regain my composure.

After Toy Freddy started crying I took my chance to take his left leg, the one that used to belong to Freddy, it was as simple as turning it and pulling it off, Toy Freddy seemed to mumble something but only Bonnie could understand "I think he said I thought we were friends" I looked back at Toy Freddy "aww, we aren't friends, you lost my friendship when you left Toy Foxy alone in Kids Cove to be ripped apart by those ungrateful children, you are pathetic" he only cried more at that "oh shut up, just leave him there, I may think about fixing him… someday" and with that we left Toy Freddy all alone in the dark, no voice and only one leg with a scratched up body that was close to beyond repair and all I could think about on my way back to Parts and Service was _"my god what have I just done?"_

 **Oh my god Toy Freddy I'm so sorry, what HAVE I done, jeez Toy Bonnie is a monster if you get on his bad side and yeah this is a long one so I hope you all enjoyed it and loved the music selection two for the price on one hell yeah, so this is around about the half way point things should chill for a bit before getting crazy again so please do keep checking back to see where this all goes till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok so the last chapter was really intense right at the end and now I want to resolve it as fast as I can so let's get straight into this one, you ready?**

Chapter 9: fixing frenzy

I felt bad leaving Toy Freddy in such a state, I'll have to fix him soon but did he have to go at Freddy like that, I thought he was trying to be more friendly again, I mean I get it he don't want to be like Freddy if it all comes crashing down but why should we do what the humans tell us if all it is, is nothing in the end, I don't get that at all, looking back I may have been way too harsh, but still something deep down is telling me that he deserved it, we make it to Parts and Service and it still looks bad in here, Foxy's doing his best to stay calm and trying not to punch the wall given that he's only just been fixed and that he hasn't had a descent chance to go out into the dining area and show off to the kids at all, Chica's still crying her eyes out for Freddy too, she must care a whole awful lot about him but I'm here now to get him back on his feet "Toy Chica, can you comfort Chica for me, please" she looks at me and can see my eyes and voice are normal, I even reassure her with a kiss and with a small smile, she takes Chica away from Freddy to have a moment.

Bonnie also got the same idea with Foxy and they went over with Chica and Toy Chica, I went over to Freddy and the Golden Freddy with the leg over my shoulder "I got your leg back from Toy Freddy" I say to him just sort of sitting there, the three of us looking at the wall and the ceiling "do you really think you can fix this damage?" Freddy sounded sceptical, understandable the damage is very severe and even I'm not sure if I can but I have a repair protocol and so does Bonnie so if we can't fix him no one can "I'll do my very best, you can count on that" so with that I got all the things I need letting Golden Freddy evaporate again.

I start by gathering all my strength and carry Freddy to the same table Foxy was on, boy he was heavy but with the strength of will I managed to get him in a good position, I start by taking off his chest fur and blocking off the flow of oil and hydraulics to his hips and legs, not that he has much left in that area it's all over the floor, with that out of the way I grab a spanner and uncouple the hips from the torso, saving his good leg I set that aside while throwing away the bad leg and hips "hey, do you think the kid's might like a paraplegic animatronic?" Freddy tried to lighten the mood with his colourful sense of humour "very funny Freddy but not on my watch" I said with half lidded eyes pretending that his comment wasn't funny, but in truth I was snickering behind a smile, taking the new hip I screwed it back onto Freddy's torso and then put on his legs, but of course since his left leg was sent to Toy Freddy I had to take off the plastic casing and reapply his carpet like fur.

With that in place I let the oil and hydraulics through and soon he was able to move and feel everything working, he was getting better, now the easy part, using the blow torch from when me and Bonnie fixed Foxy and taking my plastic casing off of my hands again I cut off all of his ribs and welded on some new ones, now all was left to do was to refurbish any ripped fur and… oops almost forgot, he needed a new right eye, luckily there seems to be a plethora of unused eyes in all sorts of colours, I stuck with blue since he already had a blue eye and he seems to like it.

With that he's all done and back to a more normal state and wow I think I out did myself because he looks very dashing "oh my… just look at me, it's like when I was first activated, I can't believe I could still come back from what I was certain to be death, Toy Bonnie you are a miracle worker of the finest degree… Toy Bonnie?" I could hear Freddy talking to me but I was there again, I was looking at my exposed hands and I saw it, the claw, the sharp finger tips but this time they weren't on me, they were on some other figure in front of me, but all I could see was its silhouette as it stands in front of a blazing inferno, odd how it looked like me though, did that mean I was looking through the eyes of another, specking of eyes the one I'm steering at has two very distinct red pupils, the only other thing I caught was this funny looking decayed green bunny thing on my shoulder, who was he and why was I seeing this, it didn't last too long though as I was pulled out of the vision when Chica pulled me into a hug and Bonnie put my plastic casing back on.

They must have noticed from the last time that happened that I seem to daze into my hands "hey bro can I tell you something?" Bonnie was sounding pretty scared about that "yeah sure, go ahead" I looked at him and he seemed very uneasy "well I know that what I did was terrible but when I see you stare at your hands like that… it makes me think that something much worse will happen, if you want to talk about it I'm always here for you" Bonnie put his hand on my shoulder, I put mine on top of his "let's not worry about it for now ok?" easing his anxiety he nodded and we gathered in a big hug.

For a while after the hug they all where thankful about the fact that I alone had fixed then, I tried to tell then that I had Bonnie's help but then Bonnie would go and say "but without you giving me the repair program I wouldn't have been able to fix Chica or Foxy, I see the world in a whole new light thanks to you" and they would give me a big piggy back like I had just won some kind of trophy in a dance competition or something, I was loving the attention and I was happy too but something is stopping me from really being truly happy and as if to remind me Bonnie chimes in again "well now you finished fixing us is there something you're forgetting?" he gives me a right good smirk but I smirk back in protest "nope, not at all, I know exactly who's next, would you all like to follow me?" I say opening the door out to the hall.

The six of us go have one… or two last faces to bring the light back into, I say two because when we got to the dining hall I look to the stage but Toy Freddy seems to have gone somewhere, I hurts because I know I hurt more then just his body and his trust in me but also his pride, he may never be the same, I look over to the Marionette, he looks between me and the Maintenance room, perhaps that's where Toy Freddy has gone, unfortunately I won't have time to fix him tonight so I'll have to check on him soon, for now though we go in to Kid's Cove and meet up with Toy Foxy again, when we get inside we see her sleeping but she seems to be having bad dreams, she's shaking and she sounds very distressed, I walk up to her and try to help her by stroking the only fur she has left, her head.

She seems to calm down like last time, and starts to move her head into my hand "oh I've missed this" I say as her sleepy form starts to purr "me too" she says waking up, I was a little shocked, I didn't think she would have woken up but here she is as beautiful as ever, she calmly starts to climb up my arm and wraps herself me, she snuggles up to me getting as close as possible, I'm a little surprised that she isn't yelling at me again but if I remember from earlier she was sounding very much on her last leg, maybe this is what she was asking for all along and I made her wait, before we got down to the apologising though Toy Chica came over to me to hug with Toy Foxy too and we had a little moment in peace while it lasted.

Bonnie looked on and had visions of him and the greyish blue cat from one of my good dreams, he was smiling about those visions they were some of the last good times he had before my introduction, it made him cry to think back but deep down in his heart he knew the waiting would soon be over, Chica could see that he was crying, see was so much like a mother more then a sister and more like a hawk then a chicken, we pulled away from the hug and I looked sad, I knew what to say but I was so ashamed of what I said and what I did that I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to leave her here in the first place but doing it twice just makes me look like the bad guy "Toy Bonnie I just want to say I'm sorry" she said in a very sad tone "wait what why are you apologising?" I was confused what has she got to say sorry for "because I said all though nasty things to you… I said that I hate you but I don't I didn't mean it… please don't be mad at me" she couldn't even say all that without braking down and crying out like she was going to be left behind again "hey hey, it's ok I'm here and by the very fabric of reality I will never be truly mad at you, besides it should be me apologising" she looks at me with those eyes, those beautiful eyes and sees the same thing she saw when we first met, but something upsets her and she starts to sing.

(now play Darkest Part by RED)

You dragged the depths of my soul

Until you found it

A darkened room locked away

I let you in

You looked inside then you turned away

My makeshift saviour

He left me right here in my chains

But still I whisper

(I'm calling out)

Still I call you

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

Still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

It's my descent, a familiar pain

Of watching all I believed fade away

Of traitors and fools

Of beggars and thieves

Which mask will you choose?

What is underneath?

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

Still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

Am I the black stain of your perfect life?

Am I the darkness that you need to hide?

It covers you

It spills over you

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

Still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

The song had such power, such presence, it was quite frankly scary what she could be capable of, it was so powerful that she even seemed out of breath, but then when she came up to me and almost look for my pity I only showed her the depths of my own slipping sanity, remembering what Toy Freddy had done was an easy trigger for me to start to lose it again and she could see that even on it's mere activation it was far more deprived, far more unhinged and far more savage then when we dealt with Bonnie, she was more afraid of me when I showed that side of me, yet she didn't back away like anyone else would, it's like my commanding form was just on the cusp of being deranged but not so much as to be a sight to fear unless you where the target, but even as my mind slowly falls to pieces I still know who will stick by me and as she braves my arm again, she never brakes her eye contact with me, smiling all the while the more she moves up to my face and then…

Something happened, I don't know what, but something happened, I felt a kiss right on my lips but then everything went black, did something bad happen… no I feel… I feel great actually, better then I have done in a while actually, but I still have my memories and if I think about Toy Freddy it still makes my mad but not so mad that I start losing my mind and my circuits take over, though saying that I can still feel it surging with in me, so what did that kiss even do "oh my, darling you are so stunning" I hear Chica's voice but where is she, last time I remember she was behind me "wow, you're lucky I didn't find you first, with looks like that I would fall for you too" that was my bro and from the sounds of it he's in front of me, I look around and see a crowd around something white but all I see is a bright light.

I try to get in between Freddy and Toy Chica and see what's going on but the light is blinding I cant see anything "ok guys you've had a look, it's Toy Bonnie's turn" I hear the sound of Toy Foxy's voice but she sounds like she's been fixed, just like who she was when we first met, like a soft velvety cloud of pure heaven, but how, how can she sound like that, just then the light seems to dim and soon I see something inside, as it dims more I can see more clearly and my heart begins to beat faster and faster, she emerges from the light, as she stands there I feel like I'm going in slow motion, her eyes open up and the both of them radiate that beautiful orange colour, so vibrant, so alluring, I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, but still I'm asking myself how did this happen, was I shut down after the kiss, or did something else happen "well are you going to say something or am I going to have to kiss you again?" if my face could blush… I'd look like a red balloon by now.

Toy Foxy comes over to me but I'm as stiff as a plank of wood right now and she can see it, so just to be either annoying or cute she boops me on the knows and I just mentally die and fall onto her, luckily she catches me and takes me over to her corner to sit with her, this time though instead of me comforting her she's comforting me, she places my cotton tail on her lap and my head on her chest, my ears fall onto her shoulder and near her heart, or power core even, it sounds very similar to a human heart so it can have the same effect on us "aww now would you look at that laddies, me first mate has a mate o' 'er own, it be a grand ol' day" Foxy sounded happy about this but I'm still so shocked as to what happened here "well bro, I hope you treat her well because I got to say, she is fine" is my bro hitting on my woman, but like I can talk I have two girls who like me "Toy Bonnie you dog, this young woman is a fine piece of beauty and extravagance, I hope the two of you get on well together and you live happy" well thanks Freddy, hope you find something one day, well now that everyone is fixed I can see what this door is and find out what's behind it but first I really need to know how Toy Foxy got fixed… as soon as she's done caressing me.

Throughout my mental glitch the others were really nice to Toy Foxy, giving her compliments and saying how beautiful she was, even Toy Chica managed to get some time with her and me while I seemed to be unresponsive, I appreciated the attention but my brain was stuck in a loop and each new interaction with my girls was making things worse, lucky for me then when they all left that it was just me and Toy Foxy, but she seemed to be looking at me in a certain way, I wonder what I could be "you know, you have the nicest ears in the entire pizzeria don't you?" why does she have this look about her, what is she planning "and you know I've heard some of the parents talk about this thing they do when they love someone very much" where is this going "well we can't really do that but I do know that bunnies have very sensitive ears, and that it can course those same sensations in bunnies, so I hope you're ready because while you are in this state I won't stop" oh no…

I woke up to a sight of magic, my movement and cognitive functions restored and the wonderful fox of my dreams lying on my chest, my ears feeling a little sore but touched in a way I never though was possible, I knew if something like that were to happen I would enjoy it but I never expected it to feel so good as to flow throughout my entire body like a wave of happiness, I think what she was trying to do was to do what people do when no one is watching and get down and dirty, I have to say I need to return the favour some day soon, but it's almost time to open and since I'm now in charge I better get moving, as I get up Toy Foxy kisses my hand and says "that's just the first of many" when she says that I start to smile like crazy.

Walking out to the dining area I see the everyone is in place, Toy Chica and Chica have taken the right side of the stage while Bonnie holds the left, Foxy has fashioned a small make shift Pirate's Cove on one of the far corners of the room, not bad given how short of time that took and Freddy looks as if he's setting up some kind of magic show along with Golden Freddy, that's interesting, how will it even work when Golden Freddy can't even move, I'll have to ask, all this looks amazing I'm loving the fact that everyone is here… well all except Toy Freddy, I'll never live that down, though as I look something is off and it's getting to me, I look around some more and I see Marion steering at me, he's giving me that look as if to say he's knows something so I go over to him, looking right at him tells me he wants to talk anyway, when I reach his box he looks over to the stage and where Freddy and Foxy have set up "you did it, I'm proud of you, you fixed the older models and even Toy Foxy, a great deed you have accomplished" well it was nice to get some thanks for all this but I did something I'm not proud of "but what about Toy Freddy, I had to break him to fix Freddy" I was so worried about him, he may never want to be my friend again "it was rather harsh what you did but if you ask me he got what he deserved, you are the leader now and sometimes you have to make hard choices" maybe he was right.

Something still bugged me though so while I had the chance I asked him "hey Marion, how exactly did Toy Foxy get fixed, do you have a repair protocol?" he tilted his head at that and contemplated "well I guess you could say that but it's not what you might think, it's very complicated" how odd, a different kind of repair protocol, didn't think there were different types "as for Toy Foxy, no, I didn't fix her, it was your love for her and your link to her" a link? Wait what does he mean, like a mental link, is that why I can knock on the door and she's out to help in a flash, is that why I feel so bad for her when she gets ripped apart, that could explain a lot "how exactly are we linked?" I push the question wanting to know what it could mean "well I think it's like you and your brother, you were made with the same software, same with you and Toy Foxy, you have the same software and the two of you were built first" wow that's so cool, now that's gives me a reason to love her more, but I can't leave out Toy Chica of course.

Just one last question "ok one more, the old models told me there's a door inside of the Parts and Service room, it contains something they are keeping a secret, do you know what it is?" Marion seemed to pause at that one but then only said this "the pizzeria's about to open, come back later and I'll tell you" with that he slipped back into his box leaving me to steer at it, he was right though there was only a few minutes left before we open up again so I took my spot on the stage, right were Toy Freddy would be and I did like the feeling of centre of attention but soon the secrets behind that door will be unleashed.

 **Alright that was a lot more chill and we got through two fixes so I really hope you guys enjoyed that and keep checking back again for more, the story's coming close to the real battle of mind over matter, be ready for it and I'll see you there**

 **Venomous Book out**


	10. Chapter 10

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Alright guys time for another chapter, some good stuff is going to happen in this one so I hope you're ready for it, but the end is coming very soon so get ready for that too**

Chapter 10: Great mysteries

Another day, another play, another day, another puppet show, that was the order of the day, oh and some fries on the side, wow today has been pretty cool, for one the sun is shining at just the right angle to peer through the windows, the light paints the floor in a brilliant light blue colour, oddly enough the windows where tinted blue to add to the wall paper and it kind of makes the place look like a indoor swimming centre, and the other thing is that Brian's mum came in to help plan his birthday, it's in just a few days and she was coming in to look at all the different birthday packages we do, but the first thing she noticed was the "new" arrivals, for my first day as leader it's going good.

With the crowd dying down a little bit I take a moment to keep an eye on my friends, as leader it's my responsibility to take care of them, going over to Toy Chica I can see she's busy with making a new pizza recipe "oh hey, Toy Bonnie can you please do me a big favour?" she asks like something is wrong but only as if to ask my opinion "ok sure, what is it?" after agreeing she pulls out a very nice looking pizza with a mix of Hawaiian, meat feast and some assortment of fish, I take a bit and the flavour assaults my tongue with some of the most explosive tastes I could think of but my only comment was "it's a bit salty" to which she says "oh, that would be the anchovies, so rinse the anchovies before adding to the pizza, got it, ok thanks" she writes down some notes about the flavour and goes to making the next new one.

Next I go over to Chica who seems to have gotten into a game of cards with a teen, my curiosity only peaks of course sending my eye brow up and I almost automatically move forward to see who's wining, the odd thing is it seems they are playing Texas Hold 'em which if I'm right is a kind of poker which I'm also sure is technically gambling "Chica? What are you doing?" I say more quizzically then worried "chill bun, I've got this, plastic coins, fake notes, plus this kid is more of a chess player but he said he wanted to try this so I'm teaching him" wait she knows how to even play Texas Hold 'em, that's odd enough as it is "how on earth do you even know how to play this?" Chica just gives me a side glance and says "you'll be surprised what we got up to in that Parts and Service room" and as the teen's friend lays out the other cards he hits a bad streak and folds "Chica wins the hand" with that she takes the mountain of fake money and the stacks get raised, it seems there having a good time and the kid seems to play smart so I just leave them to it.

I then go to Bonnie, like ever when the kids give him a brake he plays something on his guitar, be it a slow song or a fast song he's always playing something, sometimes he'll just play it or sometimes he'll sing quietly, I stand back and watch as he plays the notes to the song so effortlessly and without even looking, I know I've got some skill with my guitar but the way he does it is like watching the waves at the beach, it never stops and it flows so well, "hey if you think that's good then you've seen nothing yet" my thoughts were broken when Bonnie noticed my watching and spoke up "oh? What do you mean?" with a smirk he was ready to answer my question as soon as I said it "I'm also pretty good at playing on the piano, want to hear one" the thought of seeing him play on the piano was kind of exciting, I've never tried playing in a piano before and it would be nice to see that "ok, show me, I want to see what my bro can do" another smirk and he wagged his finger at me, motioning me to follow, he brought us to the Parts and Service room where he pulled out a key board from one of the shelves and played around with the settings till it sounded more like a piano.

He started to play a few notes remembering a song, and from the look on his face it was one he had known for some time now "he's an oldish one from Crimson, it's from when me and… another friend were torn apart" after saying that he closed his eyes and played a tone.

(now play Nothing And Everything from RED)

Enemy, familiar friend

My beginning and my end

Broken truth, whispering lies

And it hurts again

What I fear and what I try,

The words I say and what I hide

All the pain, I want it to end

But I want it again

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is breaking me again

Still the same, pursuing pain

Is it worth all that I've gained?

We both know how it will end,

But I'd do it again

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is hurting me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without You

The fight inside is breaking me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without You

The fight inside is breaking me again

Ooh, It's everything

Ooh, It's everything

Yeah, oooh

Ooh, It's everything

Ooh, It's everything

When the song ended I could feel tears on my cheeks, he played it with such heart and soul, I couldn't help but have a tinkly feeling throughout my body, this friend of his must be special for him to sing something like that, but why was it sad and violent sounding too, did this have anything to do with the Bite of 87, I could believe it if it was, "sorry, I didn't want to make you cry, it's just since you fixed us all and you promised to help us all out I know that I'll see her again soon" well he was right but who exactly is she and is she the grey cat is saw in my dreams "she was someone I met here after the whole Bite thing and they tried to reuse us, but since we got thrown out they used a new generation of animatronics" while he was explaining I butted in after he said new generation "oh that would be us" I said confident that we were first "no, you are actually the second batch to replace us, and for some time we were stuck in the room with five others" what, so is that what is behind that door "so that's what's going on with that door right?" I got eager to know, the secrets about this place only go deeper "well you'll find out tonight" still not letting up on the door is he, well I hope I can fix them as easy as I did with everyone else.

One last stop before I check up on my own friend in need, I check out the new Pirate's Cove, Foxy only built it up in like five minutes so how on earth all the kids are enjoying it there is anyone's guess so I take a peek inside and find more then just pirate themed stage but almost an entire play area inside "ahoy laddie, 'ave ye come to marvel at me Pirate's Cove?" Foxy says with all giddiness "that I have, how did you build this so quickly?" I was so astonished by the amount of fun things to do that my jaw was hanging open a bit, he only tapped his noes again and said "aye, it be the tricks of the trade my lad, why don't ye go have some fun, you might find someone in there ya like" the offer was very tempting, almost playing on my own child like mind, so starting at the Pirate's Adventure I start off at the ball pit, "swimming" through it I come to a large pipe with a few plastic balls inside, crawling through the pipe I come to a jungle gym like structure and another ball pit at the end of a slide, to get to the slide I need to get across some monkey bars, a rope bridge and some poles sticking up from the ground, I make it across with some effort but nothing too hard and find myself at the bottom of the slide in no time.

I then pretend to be floating on the top of the water and relax for a bit, today has been pretty good and with what Bonnie shared with me I think I have a good idea as to what could be behind the door in Parts and Service, but as I close my eyes something starts to tickle me, I burst out laughing like someone had told the best joke ever and had perfect timing, I try to stop the assault but then I get some raspberries blown in my ear and I only laugh harder, they continue their onslaught but soon I break free "alright how goes there?" I turn around ready to karate chop them in the neck but I'm meet with Toy Foxy giving a very puppy dog like look almost saying "you wouldn't hurt me would you?" with a face like that I melt inside and give her a hug.

After playing around with Toy Foxy in Pirate's Cove I see it's time to close, we thank the customers for coming and clean up, once everything is done all the cleaners and mechanics go home and lockup, for me though before I go and see what everyone has in store for me I check the maintenance room and see if I can find Toy Freddy, it's ironic, at first I was scared of the old models and sawt after Toy Freddy for guidance but now, I'm scared to see what happened to Toy Freddy after last night and… well standing here with the door only a few centimetres away, I can feel myself shaking, but I should confront my mistakes and at least try to make things right again, so I open the door and the light is off, this if far too similar to what I did, looking around I can see the signs of life telling me that Toy Freddy is here but without the light I can't see him, so I use my night vision to search for him, and as if he was a toy left behind he's just laying on the floor lifeless, it reminds me of the first time I saw Freddy but maybe it is actually that bad, I get close to him but I sit on the table next to him some I'm at a decent distance away from him.

I look at him and remember that his jaw is broken so I at least fix that first before I start to talk to him, but even after the simple fix he's not moving so I start to talk first "hi… Toy Freddy, I'm… I'm sorry about last night, you didn't deserve that, I lost my temper, haha… funny right, me… temper, well I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, I didn't want you to die, you're my friend too… and to… lose you, it would be heart breaking to do that to you, I couldn't live that down if I let you die, so can you do something for me?" as I spoke my voice got weaker and weaker as I try not to cry "you… want… me to… live?" even though his voice was raspy and glitchy as all hell I almost jumped off the table in excitement "yes, yes I need you to stay with us until I can find all your spares and fix you, I could perhaps lump you in with some others" Toy Freddy's eyes opens at the sound of others "others?... what… others?" a question I have yet to find out, before I could continue he started first "of course I want to live, it's what I've been holding on to for as long as I can, I knew from the very start we could easily been replaced, I didn't tell you because I thought it would paint a bad picture from you as you started life, but I tried to make things last longer but doing what all the mechanics and managers did to keep the place running, was that the wrong thing to do?".

A question of life it's self it would seem "I may not be a being of all knowing prowess but I do know this, life does not last forever, not for humans, not for the universe and not even for us, sooner or later all we know, all we are and all we want to be will soon be nothing, we only have the time we have been given, it may seem like a lot now but soon that time will slip away from the very floor we stand on, it will be gone before we know it and we can never get it back, we have to use the time we doo have to our advantage and make the most of it, don't be afraid Toy Freddy, I promise if you shut down and there's no way to bring you back I'll save your hard drive and hold on to it forever" after saying that he looks at me like a man on his death bed, it's sad but he is no where near died yet, I can fix him just like I have done for everyone else "well then I know what you are doing next, they told me about the Original Toys and the two other mascots from Pete's Burger Bar, they didn't tell you guys either because they were supposed to be forgotten but they told me, I don't know why" other animatronics from another establishment, what's going on "well thanks Toy Freddy that's really appreciated, tell you what, you're coming with me" before he could even object I picked him up receiving a big "what?" from him and I carried his sorry carcass out to Parts and Service opening the door to a group of awaiting friends.

As they all look upon my form they can see the desolate reminds of Toy Freddy, he just looks back in shame "what is he doing here" Bonnie says begrudgingly "now Bonnie don't be so hasty, if anyone is to take any action towards him it should be me" Freddy comes in pushing Bonnie aside and looks at Toy Freddy with hate and intimidation "BACK OFF! If anyone so much as touches him you'll deal with me" I say using some of my own hate to fuel the impact of my voice, only problem is that my circuits become charged again and it seeps through everything, I manage to came down though and continue to speak "despite what mistakes he may have made he's still apart of this crew and I have a duty to fix him so if you want to be like that one of you two can grab his spares for me" after saying that Bonnie and Freddy look at each other and goes to the maintenance room to get Toy Freddy's spares box, we waited for him to come back and then we gathered around the door, since it's around the corner of the wall the night guard won't be able to see us and he's too much of a wimp to come out of that office.

With everyone ready to see what's behind the door the old models revealed the four number lock combo "1" came Freddy "9" came Bonnie "8" came Chica and "7" from Foxy and with that the door opened "really, that's the combo, someone has a bad sense of humour" I said sounding very unimpressed "I like that last one the best, it's me lucky number" Foxy said with a grin on his face, with the door open I gave Toy Freddy to Chica to look after for me while I went inside, it was just as dark inside as it was in Parts and Service but there didn't seem to be any light source of any kind in there just complete darkness, not even a light switch of sorts to aid in lighting my way around, the only thing I could use was my night vision, looking around I can see something different, something new, five different animatronics, two cats, a giant wolf, a panda and very much oddly a sloth, they seem to be in an ok condition, perhaps from being thrown out from the beginning so they haven't had change to be abused, the two cats and the wolf look very similar in our design with the plastic casing and smaller frames but the other two have a very different look to them, they are anatomically correct and have fake fur rather then a plastic casing or the carpet like fur of the old models, these guys must be from this other place Toy Freddy spoke of.

I get closer to them and try to figure out if they are active, the closest ones to the door are the two cats so I try to talk to one of them, I look at the grey one and she looks kind of cute, so I put my hand on her face and try to get her to wake up "hello? Are you ok?" I get nothing out of her at first but I notice that she's been fully deactivated like what I did with Bonnie to replace his head, so I turn her on and wait for something to happen "hello? Can you understand me?" I try again to talk, there's nothing at first but then I hear something "Bonnie? Is that you?" she looks at me with a pair of beautiful light green eyes, they are bright and could even rival Toy Foxy's but it also tells me she is in good shape, before I can start to ask questions she falls asleep again, with that I start to bring her and the others into the Parts and Service room.

 **Ok I'm going to leave it there, if you want more I'll be doing another one soon so remember to check back every now and then to see if I've done it, till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok so the last chapter was pretty big so let's do this, I'll do my best to start pumping them out now the end is near one step at a time, let's go**

Chapter 11: where the past and the future meet

As I place the other animatronics on to the floor Toy Freddy takes a good look at them remembering how they looked, it seemed to be some time since he last saw them, and now that I look upon them too I now know what the stickers on his mic were for, to remember he was just another face in a line of changing faces, but he only had the two cats and the wolf, who were the other two, it seemed so strange to be looking at them, it was like seeing into the past and how it could have been "if I remember right their names are, Opal, Ashe and Finn" what interesting names, but then they are a completely new design with a whole ark of new looks and maybe even personalities, I looked to Bonnie and he seemed to be in shock to seeing his friend again, he looked to be staring at the grey one and had a smile that could tell a thousand words, I even noticed Foxy staring at the black cat too.

While in the light I check them all over and it seems they are just deactivated so I simply turn them on, it takes them all some time to boot up so while they do I talk to Bonnie about his friend "so, bro what's with these cats, why are you so interested in them, what does she mean to you?" with a flick of his ear and a sharp breath he looks on at her in fondness "she… she's my one and only, I love her, just like you did she found me in here, faceless, rotting away, she was so curious too, just like you, she wanted to help, maybe put me back together, but she didn't know how, she was so anxious to try, but it only went as far taking out the facial recognition, they were built with it already installed so they knew how it worked" he had such a content smile, they must have had a great time together, I must admit, if I was broken beyond repair any kind of company would be a big help.

I look back over to Foxy, he seems to be having the same contented look as Bonnie which interests me, he never seemed to have anything to do with the door apart from the number combo, why now is he looking at the black cat with the same fondness as Bonnie and the grey cat "it's because they too are in love" Golden Freddy came back into the room, just out of sight in the corner and as I look between Foxy and the cats my mind only pushes a question forward and into my mouth "so Foxy, do you love that cat too?" he looks at me quizzically about the question but then smiles as he answers "well you see laddie, them cats be sisters, they do everything together, they be different personally but they think alike, they came to us all and tried to 'elp us, but the black cat was very 'appy to play pirates with me and truth be told she be me first mate" well that sounded sweet but then I looked to Toy Foxy and with the look I had she came out with "oh don't worry I can be his second mate, besides I got you as my first mate" I made a little chuckle at that.

They seemed to be taking a while to boot up and the grey cat still hasn't woke up yet, so as we waited I took a look at the panda and the sloth, their construction was far and away different to ours, were they from a set of rival animatronics, Toy Freddy said they came from someplace… what was it called again "Pete's Burger bar" oh yeah that was it, thanks Goldie, anyway I wonder what they are all about, I could ask Toy Freddy about it so I did "Toy Freddy I got to ask, what do you know about the sloth and the panda, why are they here" still siting on the floor next to them with Chica keeping an eye on him he looked them over wondering if they even know where they are "those two, I think their place went bust and I think they where brought to the old guys place to be reused but only days after the Bite of 87 happened, since then they must have completely throw them out and started to use the other three instead, seems nothing panned out right" I look back at them, to think about how much they've been through just to be thrown away, it only makes me think about the good things I've already done and that everyone here with me now once again has a place in the pizzeria, so, I can help them too.

It wasn't too long after that when the grey cat started to wake up again, her eyes fluttered open trying to focus on something to get a clear image, oddly enough though she brought her eyes upon me and started to talk "Bonnie is that you? You've changed a lot since we last saw each other, maybe those mechanics finally did their job and rebuild you eh?" I laughed a little knowing what really happened to Bonnie but looking at her I could tell she was slowly realizing I'm not the Bonnie she thought I was "actually my name is Toy Bonnie, I am an upgraded Bonnie model but I'm different from him as well, here can I look at your arm?" I only asked as I wanted to know if they are indeed based off of our design or should I say that we are based on them "oh umm… sure" she was a bit confused at first but she stretched out her arm anyway, Bonnie watched closely to what I was doing as well, I held her arm still as I looked to my own and even compared it side to side, it was a complete match, down to every wire.

So while I was contemplating the fact of our construction being based on a dream that went to waste everyone was getting acquainted and reacquainted with the grey cat "thanks for bringing me back, thought I'd get stuck in there forever and no one would ever find me again, my name's Opal and it's so nice to see such friendly faces again, especially that one" she said the last bit looking at Bonnie "and that one" and that bit looking at me, it caught my eye so I looked at her and she wanted to tell me something "you said your name was Toy Bonnie right?" I tilted my head a little at that "yeah why?" she closed her eyes then looked to the others "you and Toy Foxy were the ones built after me and my sister, Finn here was built first, they tried to use the new plastic casing but keep the size but they thought it was too garish so they built us to down size a bit, they seemed to like it at first and for a few days before we opened up to the public, me, Finn and Ashe would even practice doing some routines for our opening day, but one day we found ourselves in here with these guys" odd, she seemed so happy when she started talking but after pointing to Bonnie and Chica she seemed sad.

She tried to continue but she started to cry too, despite this she wasn't going to stop yet "I don't know why we were thrown out I mean… we didn't even open yet how could they just throw us out?" well I know what happened at the old pizzeria was a horrible thing but I could say the same for my bro, she started to cry some more though the confusion and Bonnie was right by her side to comfort her, then Chica did sometime after, looking around Freddy and Foxy seemed to share her pain all too well, I could even sense some sadness coming from Goldie "my dear can I just say that my eyes have been opened today, I'm sorry that had to happen to you" Toy Freddy chimed in feeling her sadness too "thanks, you must be Toy Freddy, you're not looking too good yourself" she seemed to calm down a bit looking at Toy Freddy's frail body, for her it seemed to be something she could at least solve by being a loving caring person, a bit like Chica, she even kissed her fingers and used them to rub Toy Freddy's cheek, how cute "hehe, oh this, it's just a little set back, all we need to do is to fix me up once your friends wake up" speaking of which they should have woke up by now "something is wrong" I know that Goldie, we need to find out.

I'm certain they would have woken up by now especially the other two Original Toys, but nothing, and I'm getting worried "Opal, does it normally that this long for your friends to reboot" I ask having a slight edge to my voice "I don't remember really, do you?" she looks to Bonnie who says "well I remember Finn can be stubborn when it comes to sleep but he never over slept, he would always be around when we needed him" Bonnie says not sounding worried at all but I don't think he really realises how long they've been in that room, but then he has been gone for a while too "well I think it's time we wake them up now but how exactly?" I ponder for a moment wondering what we can do to make them wake up, but then Toy Chica comes up with something "why don't we just jump start them?" a jump start? That's it, there was a car battery on the shelves and some jump cables "Toy Chica that's brilliant!" I say right in her face and kiss her, I then go over to the shelves, grab the battery and cables then place them right next to Finn "ok right I need everyone to stand back, Chica please keep Toy Freddy with you while I do this ok?" she nods and takes Toy Freddy over her shoulder "he's safe with me hun" with everyone at a safe distance I start to hook up the cables to the battery.

Since Finn is the biggest out of the bunch I start on him, a big blue and turquoise wolf that seems to be at least 8 foot, should but easy for me to climb in and see what I can attach the cables too, I take off his chest plate and I see two nodes, one either side his power core casing, placing the clamps onto the nodes sends out some sparks, I had to shield my face with my arm but I didn't get hurt despite the amount of sparks coming out of him, when I think he's had enough I pull the clamps back out and put his chest plate back on, soon enough he starts to move around and wakes with a start, he looks around a little then scratches his stomach "man what a nightmare, thought I dreamed of being stuck in a dark room with no light and on one to come save us" he's voice was deep but soft, a great baritone of a voice yet gentle "umm… I think that was reality but I got you out of there" he looked at me after hearing me say that and seemed to smile "well then I have a debt to repay, and thing you can think of and I'll be happy to help you" he spoke with an upmost diction about him, like a gentleman, with sophistication and class yet in a down played way as to not confuse the kids.

When he awoke Opal went over to hug him, she cried again but with him being so big compared to her he simply held her entirely in his arms and petted her "it's odd, I used to love it when she pet me" Bonnie said still looking at her so fondly, I just seemed a bit perturbed by that statement but then I remember the night I fixed Toy Foxy, best night ever, I should repay her for that then do the same for Toy Chica "hello Opal, it's ok I'm here, no need to cry for me I'm just glad you're ok" he spoke like her was a mix of a father and a brother, being confident and reassuring to her "well I'm glad you're ok too but you know that I hate being alone, plus I had some really bad dreams about being on fire" hold on say that again "well you don't have to worry, it's only a dream" well I hope those two will be ok, so far none of my dreams have come true.

With Opal and Finn's reunion more or less complete I help Finn up and towards Foxy, thought it would be good to have to two canine animatronics form a pack, maybe they'll invite Toy Foxy too, and move on to the black cat, she looked like the cool girl of their group I think she was called Ashe, just like with Finn I took of her breast plate and tried to find the nodes on her power core casing, problem was that she was a lot smaller and black, so I just used my night vision to help me out and found the nodes no problem, attaching the clamps onto them produces only a small amount of sparks but I use my arm again to shield my face from them, only a little time later and I remove the clamps and before I even put the breast plate back on she wakes up, when she does she sees me trying to put it back "hey now trying to get a sneaky look inside are you?" I look up at her and she's got that cocky look that all the hard to get ladies have, I blush and say "oh… no I'm just placing this back on, you see I had to jump start you and…" before I could finish she starts laughing "haha, oh don't worry yourself bunny boy I'm taken, but hey I don't mind, I'm adventurous" I just sit there holding her breast plate before I put it back on her "no thanks, I already have two others" Opal and Finn gasp a little while she just whistles a little and says "well someone knows how to get around" I blush again as she stands up.

Firstly she goes to Opal and Finn reuniting with them in a big hug, a family once again, the big wolf and his little cat sisters "hi guys, I've missed you like nothing else, been a while since I've felt this warm" she says snuggling up to Finn "we've missed you too Ashe, I can't believe we would have been saved" Opal holding Ashe close "but here we are, together again, all thanks to this little bunny right here" Finn gestures a hand towards me "I always knew someone around here still had a heart, I never gave up hope" wow he believed in me, hope… yeah I've done that for most of us so far, but I still have more to do, Ashe jumped off of Finn gave me a kiss on the cheek then went over to Foxy, he sat down and they hugged, I even saw Foxy's tail wagging and they stayed there for a bit, rocking slowly forwards and backwards, like a ship on the sea, slowly rocking as they reach their next adventure.

I look around and I see Bonnie and Opal hugging, Foxy and Ashe hugging, Chica and Freddy are even holding hands, where they together or was it just a very close friendship looking at the corner even Goldie seems to have a small smile on his face, Toy Freddy even seems to be happy, in all the happiness I go over to Toy Chica and give her a kiss "you did it again, you reunited a family and even rekindled lost love, how do you do it?" she says like she doesn't know "I just believe that nothing should be left to be forgotten, plus it's what I was made for, my repair protocol tells me if something needs to be fixed then I have to fix it, it's like a law or something" after I say that she puts her head on my shoulder "I'm glad" is all she says, I take this moment to relax a bit and place my head on hers letting myself relax before I try to jump start the other two.

For a moment I slip in and out of sleep, after a day like today I feel a little warn down but I'm not finished yet, I just need to slow down for a bit, but then I hear giggling from Toy Foxy, I look over and I can see Finn talking to her "has anyone ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are" his complements send her into a giggling spree and has her face all red, I would have said something but I have two girls myself, so I'm sure I can live with my Toy Foxy having two guys and a girl, plus I'm to comfortable to move right now, I'm standing with my wonderful chicken and she's being my rock right now, besides Finn is pretty damn cool for a giant wolf animatronic, as the moments go by it seems the other two start to wake up with put needing a jump start and the panda wake up.

As his eyes open I go to his side yet the first thing he looks at is Toy Freddy who Chica had placed back in the corner while making friends with the Original Toys "wow looks like we went the only ones thrown away, we must be in the scrap heap" he says looking at Toy Freddy's form "actually you're at Freddy Fazbear's pizza" the panda seemed to be puzzled "well if that's true then perhaps this place has just as many secrets as our place did, we must be rivals of the painful truth as well" the panda seemed to be down about something but I wanted him to be happy so I put my hand on his shoulder "don't worry about the past for now, I'm going to put you and your friend here back into service" he seemed to be sceptical of my assuredness but he didn't object, it was like he had just woke up in the hospital and saw something he has longed for, for a good while "well I don't have all my friends with me, but they are in a better place now but while I'm here I would like to preform again, at least one last time, I'm Pete by the way" he lightened up as he spoke and soon his friend woke up too.

She was interesting, just like Pete she was an anatomically correct animatronic sloth with the normal colours associated with her species but she had a daisy in the right side of her head and what appeared to be an albino duck feather in her left, when she looked around a saw Pete she jumped up to him and hugged him tightly "oh Pete I thought we'd never wake up again, I was so scared I'd never see you again, how did we wake up" she sounded so terrified, none of the others seemed so bad but by the sounds of their story they are as old as Freddy and Bonnie who told me they were the first two built "I believe this little blue bunny brought us out of that room and turned us back on" as Pete addressed me I once again stood to attention "you saved us" as she spoke she jumped off of Pete and slowly waked towards me, her small frame only just made it to my thigh "well, yes, I had to, it just seemed right, plus Bonnie was lonely with out his cat" she looked to the others and saw the three Original Toys, she smiled seeing the lives that had been restored thanks to my promise to my bro and all animatronic kind.

She looked back to my comparably towering form and started to climb my arm much like how mm… ugh Mangle would do, sorry but in that state she was a mangle, yet as this sloth climbed she seemed to by just the same "you my dear are what this world needs, someone who can throw caution to the wind and do what is right with no one and nothing to stand in your way, and with a heart as big as yours, you can become something incredible" she kisses my cheek then goes back to Pete "oh sorry I didn't say my name, I'm Sarah, the pleasure is all mine" wow I'm speechless right now, I seem to be getting all the praise but then again I've basically given them a second chance at life and I'd be happy about that too, in fact I'd be ecstatic, to celebrate this reunion of new faces we all head out to the dining area and have some pizza, we enjoy ourselves and talk about a few things, one thing that popped up is that Chica can make a mean pizza alright but Sarah was sure that her burgers were far better back in her day, they were about to start an argument but Opal had stopped them when she climbed into the stage.

She grabbed the mic that was left there and made an announcement "guys if I may have your attention, thanks, I just want to say a big thank you to Toy Bonnie for bringing me back and my best friends and family Ashe and Finn, and I want to show Bonnie how much I love him with a little song I came up with just for him, it's just something I put together while we were locked away" she then started to use the keyboard that was up there and started a tone I was a little familiar with.

(now play faded from Alan Walker)

You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

Another star

You fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alight

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed

I'm letting go a deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Under the bright but faded lights

You've set my heart on fire

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

After the song she was crying again, I was crying too and looking to Bonnie he seemed completely distraught, I could see it in his eyes, the love had never died between them and the song only told him so even more, the pain in his heart was so obvious, it was pouring out like a kettle with a leak, Opal came down and gave Bonnie a big hug and they stayed in the embrace for a bit, but Bonnie seemed to smile and then it was his turn on the stage, he picked up his guitar and toned it then said "well Opal my dear I made a song for you too, and now I have a chance to play it, so hold on to your ears" as soon as the first note was played I knew exactly with one it was.

(now play A Part That's Holding On from RED)

It all looks different now

But it was right in front of me

The memories fall around

Of everything I used to be

Can I let it go

When I still feel your echoes

I watched you disappear

But I can't make myself believe

I gave it all

But you were fading

Where'd you go, all alone

I couldn't stay

Another fall, through the dark

Of the shadows

I reached for you, only you

There's still a part

A part that's holding on

Can we call it fair

Or was it just a dire game

Who's the winner now

When I can't even speak your name

Caught inside the dream

When you were reaching back for me

Did you get lost inside

Or did you disappear

I gave it all

But you were fading

Where'd you go, all alone

I couldn't stay

Another fall, through the dark

Of the shadows

I reached for you, only you

There's still a part

A part that's holding on

You went dark on me

Never tried to see

What it's like to be

The one who lost it all

Did you find your way

Is there still a place

Is there a part of you

That's holding on

Still holding on

I gave it all

But you were fading

Where'd you go, where'd you go

I gave it all

But you were fading

Where'd you go, all alone

I couldn't stay

Another fall, through the dark

Of the shadows

I reached for you, only you

There's still a part

A part that's holding on

A part that's holding on

After Bonnie was done he was crying again, I was crying again and yes Opal was crying again, like how she showed Bonnie she still loved him he showed her he still loved her, their bond had grown so strong that no door could contain it and no amount of loneliness could hold it back, they stayed true to their love from the start and for as long as they have faith, this only made me want to hug with Toy Chica again who was crying from all the beautiful love that was being shown, Pete and Sarah where hugging too, Foxy and Ashe where nibbling each other's ears which I found oddly cute and Finn was kissing Toy Foxy's hand but then went off some where for a moment then I made my move with Toy Chica to hug her too, all in all it was a great moment.

We hugged for a while and kissed but then I saw where Finn went and I went over to stand next to him, he was standing right next to Toy Freddy just staring down at him like he saw something that was wrong with him, well what wasn't wrong with him, the odd thing is he was just looking at him, not moving, not saying a word, at least not till I spoke up "hey Finn what's up?" I gave him a concerned look but still he didn't move "he's broken, I can fix him" wait, Finn has a repair protocol, then why can't he fix the old models but he wants to fix Toy Freddy "well that's cool if you can fix him, but how come you can fix Toy Freddy and not Bonnie or Chica" he still didn't move all he did was look at all the missing parts and gaping holes within Toy Freddy's body "I can answer that one, when it was decided that me and Ashe would be created they cave him the repair protocol, but it was only a prototype version and he could only use it to fix us, I'm as curious as you are though he's never used it before" well I'm as interested as Opal is, let's see where this goes.

After Finn examined Toy Freddy he went off to the maintenance room to grab some tools and Toy Freddy's spares box, he even went to get the car battery and the cables from Parts and Service, he started by replacing all the plastic casing and I mean all of it apart from his head, it had all been damaged by Toy Chica and Bonnie and it wouldn't do for Finn, so he took it all off and changed it for the new one from in the box, he even gave Toy Freddy a brand new left leg, good I would have done that too, then taking off his chest plate he started to repair Toy Freddy's power core, he had to replace the casing for it which can be a difficult task but I didn't worry he took it nice and slow, then when the new power core casing was attached he used the car battery to boost it's power, once he was done he put on a new chest plate and Toy Freddy was looking as good as new.

He looked at himself and hugged Finn "Finn that was amazing, you are great at this, you may even be as good as Toy Bonnie" he said that while looking at me "I'm only as good as I am, but why done you have a walk around and see how you feel" and so Toy Freddy stood up and walked around and as ever he was spry and bouncy, I marvelled a little at his work and I have to say he was very good at it "nice work there Finn I'm impr…" I stopped mid-sentence when I looked up and saw Finn staring at me the same way he did with Toy Freddy "hey pal, what's up" he grabbed my hand and showed me my arm, it had melted in places where the sparks had hit, for a moment I swear I could see the fire from my last day dream but Finn didn't take long before he came back with my spare's box, it was simple for him, take off my arm plate and place a new one in it's place.

So today was proving to be a good day but it was getting late and everyone needed to rest, for us we all went back to our stage along with the old models going to their areas, the Original Toys made a new stage for them having Pete and Sarah join them, Brian's party will be very soon and it looks like we'll be ready for it, just hope it all goes well.

 **Phew there done, that's chapter 11 for you, hope you all enjoyed it, that was a good one eh, anyway I'll see you for the next chapter**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok so this is it, this is the one where everything changes, we have Brian's birthday and something starts to happen that will break Toy Bonnie, but no more spoilers let's see what happens**

Chapter 12: the final straw

So a couple of days have past, the Original Toys have been a big hit, the kids love them and their show, the marionette seems to enjoy their company too, it's freed him up to do his own puppet show at different times to our shows, this in turn gives us time to set up the next show and interact with the kids and adults, the kids are also enjoying the new pirate's cove and the magic show that Freddy and Golden Freddy put on, kid's cove has been quite for a while too and Toy Foxy has been able to give the toddlers a right good time, she even took them into pirate's cove once or twice, Toy Freddy has even been able to chill a bit more after he told me I could stay as the leader which was great, Pete and Sarah have even had a few kids come their way and they seem happy to entertain them, it's looking great.

Today though, today is a special day and we were all ready for this, today is Brian's birthday and we were going to put all of our might to giving him a birthday he'll never forget, a birthday so cool, so awesome that he'll be wanting to come to Freddy Fazbear's pizza every day that he can, we were all waiting behind the curtains of our stages and waiting for the right moment to come out but we needed a big opening shout from the kids to get us to come out from behind the curtains so we had the marionette call out to the children to get them excited, I looked around and saw that we were all ready to go, "greetings ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for a big birthday party show for Brian from the Fazbear crew?" the marionette called out and the children and even some adults gave a big shout out for us "I can't hear you!" Marion really did his best to get them all super excited "yeah!" at that the curtains started to roll up and we started out show by playing a few songs.

One of the songs we played was this little number from… I think the name was U2 and it had this whole feeling of searching the whole world to find something or someone but after all this time he's still searching for it, how long must someone look for them to fine what they are looking for, it must be maddening sometimes, then there was this other song about a chameleon and Jamaica and stuff but all in all the songs were pretty standard really, while we did our songs I looked out for Brian, it looked as if he had brought Felicia with him again and he was totally enjoying himself very much, so we did our last song for now before the play.

While we were doing our songs Freddy kept kids enthralled with his magic show, he would put a large shiny cloth on Golden Freddy and he'd evaporate just as Freddy would take the cloth off of him and Freddy would say "behold your eyes, the Golden one has disappeared into thin air, perhaps though he may be still in this very room we stand" and Golden Freddy would sound all spooky like and give the kids a shiver up their spines, the Original Toys did their own little thing where Finn would balance Opal and Ashe one his hands while they try to hold each other up, he would then do some juggling while they climbed on his head and do some balancing tricks and he looked like he was in complete control, Pete and Sarah made burgers and while Sarah was trying to stop Pete from eating most of them she'd hand them out to the kids, Pete was also telling stories of his old place and the kids were quite interested to learn there was another place out there just like Freddy's.

All was going well so I had the chance to go talk to Brian before we started the play "hi Brian, Ms Connolly, are you enjoying the show so far?" Ms Connolly, Brian's mum simply nodded and seemed to be enjoying herself a lot despite this was all for Brian "yes thanks Toy Bonnie this is great, I didn't know you had so many different animatronics here to do a whole birthday party" well that was just what I did to help them but he don't know that "hey no problem, it's just what we do" but the mechanics aren't happy about that, the head mechanic has been losing it for a while now "oh hey I can see the Felicia is enjoying the party" she only yarned in response "hehe, yeah she really is, I think she likes you" I looked at the gecko and she looked at me we just looked at each other for a while but it didn't last, I had to get the play started.

As I got back on stage I noticed that Toy Freddy was missing, Bonnie also seemed to notice it and was looking around but we didn't have time to look for him now, we'd have to do it without him, our play started off with a few parts of the War of the Worlds play as we ran away from one of the giant machines and tried to board the Thunder Child but as it was destroyed later on we made our way to shore and tried to find somewhere to hide before the machines caught us, we managed to hide but now we are in the middle of nowhere with no food or any other means to survive, we'd have to venture out somewhere to stay alive.

Another play we did was Romeo and Juliet, of course I played as Romeo and Toy Chica was Juliet, funny thing is Toy Foxy came out to see this one as some of the tots had gone home at this point, we did the since where Romeo comes to Juliet's window and tries to court her but rather than running away I jump into the window while no one was about and I started to dance with her, we danced for a while and made use of the balcony, at the end I lifted her up into the sky but soon I would have to leave before anyone saw me, they rest of the play went as normal and even at the end when it all came down to the fake death seen, I came upon the chappal and saw the sleepy body of Toy Chica and went for the over dramatic approach "oh dear heavens what has befallen you my dear Toy Chica, your breath, your heart, your soul it lie still here on this bed of roses filled with thorns that stab at thy, may this course be no longer apart of our families and finally be vanquished with this" I pill out a vial of poison and let it drip into my mouth and slowly die as it burns my insides.

As irony would have it just before my "untimely death" Toy Chica goes and wakes up "my dear Toy Bonnie, why must thou go, this is the perfect time for us to be together, no you mustn't go, please stay, oh cruel is the fate of those who love, I will not let thy be swept from this world without my hand in yours" Toy Chica distraught with my "passing" uses the same vial I did to take her own life and bring herself to me, the scene after was the supposed funeral and as a prayer was being recited a boy from the dining area came up onto the stage and placed my hand and Toy Chica's hand in hold, it was a sweet sight and even had some of the mum's crying in its cuteness, I couldn't help but take a little look and squeezed Toy Chica's hand a little.

Once the play was done it was time for the birthday cake, Chica, Toy Chica and Sarah went to put on the finishing touches so I happily announced that the cake would be coming out very soon, while we waited I noticed that the Original Toys had gone somewhere, but I wasn't sure were, it's odd where were they all going, I took a look around and the mechanics seemed to be doing something that I don't think I've seen before, I then see Bonnie come out with the cake which confused me so I went over to ask him "hey bro, wasn't the girls sorting out the cake?" he looked at me with an eye brow in the air "well yeah but then I went to check on them the cake was ready but no one was there" he said and set the cake down on from of Brian "here I'll help you cut it" Bonnie offered, I let him look after Brian for a bit while I look around, slowly and surely I noticed that some of the guys seem to have disappeared without a trace, so I start going around to see what happened.

I start at prize corner while it was empty and see if the Marionette knows anything, I tap on his box and he comes out "what's going on where's is everyone?" he seems hesitant to say anything but comes out with "today is the day everything changes for all of us, you, me, it's all changes and nothing with be the same, you'll see" that's all he would say and so I go to find out what one earth was going on around here, as I move around I see more and more of my friends seem to vanish, so just to keep Brian happy I give him the present we were planning to give him and I start my search, at first I start at the maintenance room, there's only spears boxes and some tools here, I check pirate's cove, just some play areas and lot of kids here, all the stages are empty and only the Marionette at prize corner, kid's cove is also empty, there's no one in the kitchen and no one back stage either, where is everyone what happened, I get a glance at the mechanic and he seems to be looking at me in a very smirky way.

I look around and every one seems to be happy and enjoying the party for the moment so I find myself heading towards the Parts and Service room, I can feel the cold stare of the mechanic on my neck but I make my way to the Parts and Service room and have a look inside, as usual the room inside is dark and cold but I feel the presence of everyone in the room, at first I thought they were just being silly and I tried to drag them out but as I tugged on they legs they just sat there not moving, I tried again… nothing, none of them where moving "hello… guys?" I called out but none of them would answer, nothing was moving or talking so I turned on my night vision and what I saw, it finally broke me, all my friends, I fixed them all but now they have been ripped apart and broken into pieces, returned to the condition I found them, even Toy Freddy, they even broke Toy Chica and the Original Toys, they even broke Pete and Sarah.

My mind was turning against me I could hear something in my head _"they broke them, your friends, they twisted them, smashed them, bent them, they broke them all, are you going to stand for that?"_ "no, I could never stand for that, they can't do this, I'll make them pay" _"and how will you do that, will you hurt them like they hurt your friends?"_ "no, they will receive much worse" my eyes changed, they turned black with white pupils and I let my circuits be controlled once again, the all knowing feeling flooding my body, filling me with hate and the want for destruction, I walked back out of the room slowly singing a song about losing control of my mind, but hell did it feel good right now.

(now play Losing Control by RED)

Just another caricature

See how temptation leads

It sells me the lies, like a sheep in disguise

With every word it plants another seed

I feel a change in the atmosphere

I never thought I'd end up back here

Divided, alone, afraid

In a breath my chains reappear

And I build it all up just to watch it fall down

(Nothing left to save, I'm letting go)

And I'm digging all up what I've buried underground

I'm losing, I'm losing control

I'm losing control

I'm losing control

Just another thorn in my side

I try again and fail

I seal my fate, it's almost too late

I try to hold on, but it's slipping, slipping away

And I build it all up just to watch it fall down

(Nothing left to save, I'm letting go)

And I'm digging all up what I've buried underground

I'm losing, I'm losing control

I'm losing control

I'm losing control

Hold on to me, don't let me fall

'Cause I can't waste it all on nothing

Hold on to me, please don't let go

I'm losing everything

And I build it all up just to watch it crash down

(I'm losing everything!)

And I'm digging all up what I buried underground

I'm losing, I'm losing control

I'm losing control

I'm losing control

Control

Control

Control

Control

Once the song was done my body was coved in this black aura and as I looked at all the kids and the mechanics they were just laughing, like they all did, they laughed at us, our pain, they deserve to be put to rest, so even though Mangle wasn't in the room I knocked on the door of kid's cove just like last time and she came out, she dropped down from the ceiling and bit the head of one of the kids, there was screaming and yelling, hysteria started to run rampant through out the building and so as I joined in on the carnage my friends started to come out and either join in to or just simply watch, one by one we disposed of all the kids and all the adults, they all got what they deserved, there was blood everywhere and I let it all run down my face, then someone said "why are you doing this, what did we do?" to which I said "you have laughed at me and denigrated me for the last time" and started to sing again

(now play Step Inside the Violence from RED)

Separation (breaking, breaking)

Splitting me inside

Masquerading (masquerade)

I see the monster behind

Suffocate (it chokes) the life away

I choke on your lies

I'll descend, I'll burn the embers

Now I can rise

The war is just beginning

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Complicating lost inside a maze

Fatal friend I say goodbye again

Abdicate abdicate another throne

I ascend, I, I ascend, I

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside the violence

Step inside the violence

I'll never let go

Give you control now

Obey

You are alone now

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

After the song the blood shed only got worse and anything that moved was almost instantly ripped to shreds, everything was ripped apart and torn away, almost nothing was left behind to speak of, not the kids, not the adults, not the managers and especially not the mechanics, not a single thing survived the onslaught of blood from the rampage, my faulty circuits had finally made their mark and the blood on my face started to stain and my hold as leader was absolute, everyone would follow my every word and do as I say, as the carnage comes to an end I regain my senses only for a moment and see something worse than anything I saw in the Parts and Service, I see the extent of my vengeance.

Everyone was dead, the blood on my hands only brings me to realise that that monster with the claw and sharp fingers is none other then me, I'm the one with the horrifying features in my visions and dreams, I am the one who brought it all to an end, I am stained and there's no going back, I look to the pile of dead and I see the day guard Jeremy Fitzgerald and the night guard Fritz Smith, the both of them had been around to keep an eye on everything but in turn they had been slaughtered, what's worse is that I can't find Brian anywhere until I find Felicia, she had somehow survived where everything else had dead, and to think Brian was entering the next stage in his life only for my and my friends to take it all away.

I sit there looking at the destruction in shock and awe not doing anything, no one was doing anything, they were just looking at me and all the carnage but looking at Freddy he was looking behind me and I looked to where he was looking, standing before us was the big man himself Mr. Smith and he was far from upset after his creations had just killed his son Fritz, all he said was "I want these animatronics gone by morning, is that understood?" and that was it the end for all of us, the end of our show, the end of Freddy Fazbear's, and all because I wanted what was best for my friends, everyone crowded around me but I was never the same after that day, and so we just waited for the end to come.

 **Alright well that's it for now but there's still a few more chapters to go, don't miss out it's going to by a big one**

 **Venomous Book out**


	13. Chapter 13

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **So this is it, perhaps the last 3 chapters is upon us and the end is here, I thank you all for reading so far but don't despair just yet the prologue has yet to be told so hold on tight and here we go**

Chapter 13: the end has come

(start off by playing the Unstoppable Redux cover by RED, it's much sadder then the normal cover version)

I'll smile, I know what it takes to fool this town

I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time

Oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear

I'll turn my head and shed a tear

It's never the right time, ooh

I'll put my armour on

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on

I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable

I'm running with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

I'm so powerful

I don't need batteries to play

I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today

Break down, only alone I will cry out loud

You'll never see what's hiding out

Hiding out deep down

I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show

Is the only way to make friendships grow

But I'm too afraid now

I'll put my armour on

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on

I'll show you that I am

I'm unstoppable

I'm running with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

I'm so powerful

I don't need batteries to play

I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today

I'll put my armour on

Show you how strong I am

I'll put my armour on

I'll show you that I am

That was me playing the song on one of the keyboards they haven't taken yet, after Mr Smith saw the destruction that I coursed he has deemed that Freddy Fazbear's pizza to be closed and to scrap us at the nearest scrap yard, he said with the death of his son he is now the only surviving member of his family and so is going to spend a few years in the alps or something like that, I'm left sitting on the edge of the stage with Felicia on my arm to talk to, I look around and even though the bodies may have been taken away the marks of blood are still all over and the smell of death never truly fades, so I'm just left wondering if all that I did was the right thing to do.

What's worse is that over all this time since that day everything died is that my mind and my circuits keep getting worse, my control over my body is slipping but I don't have any reason to fight it, soon I will become that creature in my dreams and I really don't see why I should stop it, for now though I try to relax, "hey Toy Bonnie?" just as my mind rests Sarah comes over, her fur got matted and ripped from the mechanics but she only has some small holes reviling her endo skeleton "I was hoping I could try to cheer you up with some of my signature burgers, trust me they still taste as good as they used to, Pete won't stop eating them" the idea of great food did at least put a smile on my face, so we went into the kitchen, luckily the stoves and cookers are apparently one of the last things to go since it's all gas so while we're still here we can still make food.

It's been years since Sarah last made her fabulous burgers and yet Pete has no problem with them and chows on them like a bag of Haribo, "don't worry guys I'll save you some" is what he would say and he will… unless you take too long and then he'd finish them off, a panda to the end it would seem "oh don't you worry this one is all mine" Chica says after some time when she's done with having her pizza, then I'd come in with "well you can try and take my burger but I hope you like being man handled by Finn when you step over the line" then he would stop, he finds it embarrassing when he's slightly taller than Freddy but because he's anatomically correct he like's to sit down a lot and so Finn can mess with him, it's very funny.

Once we are done with burgers and pizza we go our separate ways for a while and think about what will happen to us, but while I go into the maintenance room I'm joined by Toy Chica and Mangle… yeah I'm not even going to sugar coat it anymore that's just what she is, they're concerned about me, they know that I won't last much longer, with every hour my mind gets worse, so they must have come to comfort me, to give me the love they still have for me, it's not like they can judge me for what happened, they were apart of it too, so perhaps they just want to spend as much time as they can with me and I won't argue I'd much prefer the company.

For some time we sit in a corner just sleeping for a bit, Toy Chica rest her left arm behind me as it had been very badly damaged and she has this thing about looks and hated it's unsightly condition and Mangle just rapped herself around our necks very loosely, we stayed there for a bit but as time went on I stirred as I slept, in my dreams I was seeing more and more of what was to come, I could see Toy Chica and Mangle together but they seemed to be merged, then there was Freddy and Chica fused as well but they seemed to have been built together using what little parts they had left, seeing these things woke me up and I was immediately taken by my circuits, I was on edge looking for the monster but then I realised it was only a vision… for now "Toy Bonnie, what's wrong?" Toy Chica said as she woke up, I look at her and try to stay calm but my mind has been far too damaged by my own thoughts and beliefs "what's right? I keep seeing things I don't want us to become, but I fear it's too late" despite my failing mind I still seem to keep hold of what's truly important to me "you listen here you stupid bunny, you may have done some bad things, but so have we, you may be able to see our future, but as long as I exist on any form or capacity I shall always be here for you, as you have been for me" Mangle almost cries out crawling her way over to me and kissing me lovingly "you may never get those sweet green eyes back but inside of those eyes I still see the one I love" my eyes have changed but they still cry the same tears of pain and love for her.

We hug each other and then make our way out to see how everyone is doing, first off we go see what Freddy and Golden Freddy was up to, they seem to be playing with a deck of cards and talking about what happened on that day "so it happened again, yet this time you had nothing to do with it" Freddy seemed so non chalone about it yet still a little annoyed "I told you I've changed but can you really say you didn't enjoy it at the time?" Freddy thought for a moment and he did have a smile on his face when he remembered "no, it was nice to see some justice take it's course, but Toy Freddy is right, it's scares me to think I could be somewhat sadistic" that was when Freddy looked away and saw us coming "you have no idea" when I said that Freddy looked surprised, probably from seeing my eyes "well have you got one hell of a glitch going on, Bonnie's eyes did that once but it was only to scare the night guard we had at our place" well I bet that was fun for him, I would have loved that myself "so hey tell me, why is it that you and Goldie look so alike?" Toy Chica asked and me and Mangle were just as curious so as Freddy was getting ready to tell the story we pulled up some chairs and gathered around, funny thing is as Freddy opened his mouth to speak Golden Freddy butted in "I can tell you about that, long ago before Freddy, before me there was this old diner, the small beginnings of what is now Fazbear Entertainment, there were two primitive animatronics, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie" Spring Bonnie? You mean to say there was a Bonnie before my bro, that's so interesting to know.

He continued to speak in his ghastly voice and reminisce about what could have been "they had this uncanny ability to be used as both animatronic and costume, in animatronic mode they were just like us, sentient, and fully aware of what was around them, but in suit mode they'd effectively be deactivated and a human would use this hand crank to unlock their endo skeleton and prop it open using spring locks" whoa that's crazy, a hand crank to open up their endos and prop them open "they would than climb inside to use them as suits, some people may even liken it so a fur suit, but it's only carpet, the problem is that the spring locks were very poorly made and almost anything would course them to come loose or even break which meant the wearer inside would be crushed and later die" what… well I hope the fools who created those death traps got their own demise… ugh I'm not holding up much, it won't be long till I'm gone.

Golden Freddy had reviled a lot about our past, what we were before and the troubles we had faced as a species, but he wasn't done yet "but the worst was yet to come, one day during our creator's, son's birthday a horrific freak accident occurred, his son was thrown into Fredbear's mouth while he was preforming on stage, the spring locks failed and coursed the mouth to bite down on the boy's head, they called this the Bite of 83" ok what, there's a Bite of 83 too, there's so much more to us then I ever would have thought, not in a good way either "once more the father is a man I'm sure you know as the purple guy" now that changes things "well thanks for that but I think we'll check on everyone else now" and with Mangle's obvious reluctance we moved on.

As we moved through the dining area we could hear someone having trouble with something, it sounded laboured and there was some groaning about their legs or something, it was Bonnie, he had been battered in the legs pretty hard and now he finds it hard to move around and it only makes it worse when he feels embarrassed to not be able to walk "bro, are you ok?" Bonnie looks at me with mixed emotions, he seems angry at me for even asking that but he's also sad that he knows he's broken and I know he's broken "I'm fine, just… trying to get somewhere" the three of us are perplexed at his statement "where exactly are you trying to go?" Toy Chica comes out with and Bonnie just seems to look on in sadness "somewhere that isn't so sad" I look down at the floor and all I could think of to say was "sorry bro there's nothing we can do about it, but maybe I can show you a new song, you can had Opal pet you while you listen?" he ponders the request and he at least seems to like the idea "ok bro, you've so much for me, I should return the favour this time around shouldn't I?" with a small smile I help him over to the stage and sit him on the chairs we left behind.

As I get ready on the stage Felicia crawls back on my arm, she only seems to come out when she knows a song is being played, she must have an ear for music, when I was tuning up my guitar Mr Smith came up to us and said "the scrap men will be here to pick you up shortly, all I can say is it was a pleasure to work with you but you're too dangerous now and I'm going to research what has coursed this violent outburst, may you find peace where ever you go" then he left with no further words, we just looked at where he stood wondering what he meant by that, after a moment of silence I got back to tuning my guitar and played the song.

(now play Gone by RED)

Disappear, without a trace

A treasure lost, I can't replace

The only piece that still remains

Is in these scars, is in this pain

I want to save it all

I want to take it all

My heart is holding on

I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone

When I fade away

Is the air I breathe my only legacy?

When I'm gone

In the dark, I am a flame

A passing light, all in vain

I feel the pull, I feel a change

It's over now, it slips away

I want to save it all

I want to take it all

My heart is holding on

I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone

When I fade away

Is the air I breathe my only legacy?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

I want to save it all

I want to take it all

My heart is holding on

I bleed, I bleed for love

When I'm gone

When I fade away

Is the air I breathe my only legacy?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When the song was done Bonnie had it written all over his face, he knew the end was coming and it would be soon, ever since his first brush with possible destruction and losing his face he has been scared with fearing the fact that one day, one way or another he will be destroyed and whatever's left behind will cease to exist, every time he hears about it he just backs out of the room, sometimes he'll even hold his ears shut, Opal is there sitting on his knee wiping away the tears, it's a sad sight but it seems everyone has been effected by the song, Ashe and Foxy also seem to be hugging tightly, Finn and Toy Chica also seem to be having some time together but I think that's just because Mangle is curled around Toy Chica right now, even Freddy and Chica are holding hands again and as for Pete and Sarah, they are huddled up close.

The realism is too much for me and I run to the Parts and Service room to at least keep some sanity "is it time yet?" I forgot, Toy Freddy is in Parts and Service after the mechanics almost destroyed Toy Freddy straight up, since he was taken first the mechanics had the most energy to really put the smack down on him but since he's so hefty they didn't do as bad a job on everyone else "no, not yet" I take deep breaths to regain my composure "well it won't be long now, Toy Bonnie I need to say something to you, it's very important" I get a bad feeling about what he's going to say so I try to stop him "hey look you don't have to say anything, I know it's all my fault for wanting more for my friends and being selfish, I only wanted to show you all that we don't need to be treated so poorly like we are only machines to entertain kids, we can be so much more" I got a little carried away at that "no you fool, not that, look I have to tell you, I don't think I'm going to make it any way so please hear me out" he was in the worst state out of all of us apart from maybe Mangle but she has a very strong body where Toy Freddy doesn't "I want you to know that after all that I said and all that I did, you were right, you were right about Bonnie and Chica, they were good friends to you and to each other, they brought in more customers then I could ever have imagined and Freddy and Foxy, the kids loved them, only now I see why you fixed them, they were good to you, they where good friends, and even after a while they where good to me too" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I started to cry.

As he continued he started to weaken but he was going to tell my everything or be damned "I guess I have I big problem too, I follow orders too much, I told you that they only told me about the Original toys and those two from Pete's burger bar, fact is they told my not to mention any of them, there were times that I wanted to but my programming forbid me to do it and I just couldn't, only after you had found out did my programming change to relax those parameters, but if you ask me you did the right thing, you made… me… so… proud" after he said that he just seemed to go dead, the light in his eyes dimed until they were blank, they only did that if an animatronic is deactivated but I can see that his power core has stopped it only did that if an animatronic is dead, I shed a single tear for him and hugged his slowly chilling body softly.

I walked out to the dining area, everyone else was still there just waiting for the scrap guys to pick us up, only moments away by now, I had to tell them the news, my mind… it's completely gone by now, all I have left are my friends, I will make sure I keep them all with me till the end of time, nothing will stop me from keeping them safe from the world we will stumble upon "guys, can I have your attention… please" my voice, it had changed, it was that same dark deep voice when I had first taken action against Bonnie and when I took Toy Freddy's leg "Toy Bonnie hun, what is it?" "is everything ok" Chic and Mangle seemed to see and hear the changes in my voice and eyes, they must fear that something bad has happened, well it has "no, Toy Freddy is…" I couldn't finish, the pain in my heart threatened to come right out as I spoke "Toy Freddy is… he's dead" as soon as the word dead entered the open air I broke down, I couldn't take the pain any more, my still fragile tenderness has not been effected by my overloaded circuits, and when bad things happen that I have no control over I just start bawling and I just want my friends to be with me all the time.

They were all here with me though, all of them, my closest friends Toy Chica and Mangle gave me a hug, they came in close and held me tight, Freddy and Chica also came to hug me, it seemed so strange that Freddy also now out lives his replacement, Foxy, Ashe, Opal and Bonnie came to hug me too, the Marionette lent me a friendly hand on my shoulder and even Golden Freddy lent on my back for my support and his own, it was so good to have such friends but how long with it last, that's when the scrap guys came in "excuse me are you the animatronics? We've come to collect you" they had up right trollies to out us on and wheel us out to the lorry "yeah we're the ones you're looking for, there's another in the back" the man looked at his note pad, it had our names on the list to tell him what he was dealing with "that should be all of them then, alright guys let's move them out" one by one each one of the scrap guys took us to the lorry and we were on our way to the scrap yard, may we all stay safe as we enter the world of the unwanted.

 **And so that was chapter 13, wow so sad man, it only gets worse from here though, in my original story of As Foes Become Bros this is around the point where it just ended but for this story we aren't done yet, plus I am still planning on doing a continuation to this story once it's finished but that might be a very short one maybe only 5 or 6 chapters but well see so till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	14. Chapter 14

As Foes Become Bros: The Reimagining

 **Ok guys, I think this will be the final chapter, it's going to be a big one but I'm sure I can finish it here, thanks again for being awesome and remember to give a review at the end so let's see what happens next**

Chapter 14: the world of the unwanted

We're off to the scrap yard, the back of the lorry was quiet, no movement and the only noise is the sound of the suspension squeaking as we drive over pot holes and other bumps in the road, I look at Toy Freddy, his body moves along with the lorry but nothing that would indicate he is alive, I wonder if it was my fault that all this happened, why the mechanics started to break us apart, why I ended up going insane and killing our patrons, why we are now on the way to a scrap yard, was it all the wrong actions to take, was it better to play the fool and let it all happen like Toy Freddy did, but as I think I come to the same conclusion, I would do it all again, no matter what they are my friends and I'd never let them suffer.

The bumpy ride only adds to the bad atmosphere though and I wonder if there's a way to at least lighten the mood, I look to Toy Chica and even though she looks sad there might be a small hint of happiness in there somewhere "hey Toy Chica?" she's brought out of her thoughts for a moment as I talk to her "yeah, what's up?" she doesn't seem to upset so I continue "remember when you said you wanted to escape?" she is shocked that I remembered that and seemed to smile a bit "yeah… I do, it's nice that we get to see the outside world, but since then things have changed haven't they" her paling optimism gave in as the reality of things started to sink in, but she's right, I was hopeful that one day we could escape and see a world of wonder, but all we've been shown as that we are just tools to be exploited.

The trip was taking some time and the sadness and boredom was getting to me, I wanted to try one last time to make it a little better and cheer everyone up, so I stood up and got my guitar, luckily they brought it with them "guys I know this is the end, but this sadness is quite frankly killing me, so I'm going to brighten the mood before it all ends" I tuned up my guitar and started to play a song.

(now play Yours Again from RED)

I can almost feel you breathing

Like a whisper in my ear

I remember how you lost me

Or how I lost you

I stare into the blackness

It's staring back at me

Why did I try to live without you?

I want you

I need you

Open up my eyes

I need your light again

Burning me inside

I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide

I can feel our hearts ignite

Open up my eyes

I'm yours again

Will I wake up from this moment?

Will I see you slip away?

Or is this a new beginning

Of beauty and rage?

Where did I lose my passion?

Where did I start to fade?

Without you my world is darkness

I won't let go again

Open up my eyes

I need your light again

Burning me inside

I need your love again

I can feel our hearts collide

I can feel our hearts ignite

Open up my eyes

I'm yours again

I'm yours again

I'm never letting go

I'm never letting go

I'm never letting go

I'm yours again

I'm yours again

I'm yours again

Open up my eyes

I need your light again

Burning me inside

I need your love again (I'm yours again)

I can feel our hearts collide

I can feel our hearts ignite

Open up my eyes

I'm yours again

After the song everyone gave me a standing ovation, the irony is too much, it's not like we are in a royal theatre of some kind, but the appreciation was not lost on me, they all had something to say as well "Toy Bonnie, my brother, sometimes I think you were sent down from the very heavens to help us" oh Bonnie, if that was the truth then I'd always know the answer "wow, you are the cutest thing, where would we be without you" that's easy Chica, still rotting away in a room where no one knows you, how sad "aye dear bun, ya made this ol' pirate smile again, I could never repay you, but one day I'll try" no need Foxy, you just enjoy what you have "Toy Bonnie, the successor to my best friend, yet you didn't accept that, you came back and fixed us all, truly a worthy friend" and I'd do it again Freddy "such heart, so pure, seeing the best in us all, I'll never forget you" well thanks Pete but I don't think I'm so pure anymore "where did we find you, why did we find you, I don't care, I'm just glad that we did" Sarah you are too kind, I'll make you proud too "well what ever you do I'm going to follow you, you've helped us all so I'm on your side" well Ashe I'm glad to hear it "you're just like my Bonnie, so gentle, so kind, just try not to lose that ok" I'll do my best Opal "my dear boy you sir have a great sense of worth, you know who you can trust and what you want for your friends, that's not something to be ashamed of, trust me" wow Finn I… don't know what to say "then don't say anything" Golden Freddy, nice to know you're ok "Toy Bonnie" both Toy Chica and Mangle where talking to me at the same time "we've both enjoyed your company and love, we both want to stay by your said forever" "and if that's not good enough the tough luck buster, you're stuck with us" Toy Chica, Mangle… thank you.

At this point the lorry stopped and the scrap guys got us out as fast as they could, once we where out and in to all the other thrown away items we all huddled around Toy Freddy, the Marionette went to the top of the scrap pile to scout out the area while we tried to find a way out, it's wasn't going to be where the lorry went, there was a double gate system that only allows one gate open at a time, we were trapped and with no way out, so for the time being we just stayed near Toy Freddy and just waited for something to happen, it wasn't long till it happened, our journey to hell, it started when the Marionette said "guys, something is coming!" as soon as he said that he rushed down to us and we were then immediately picked up by a digger an thrown into a dumper truck.

We scrambled amongst the rubbish to find each other, we managed to stay close but in the carnage we lost Toy Freddy, I vowed that I would look for him while everyone else stayed together, I effectively swam through all the junk to find him, I searched every corner of the truck only to find nothing but masses of useless items, it was a lost course, only made worse by my continuing frailty, my mind couldn't possibly be getting worse but it was, I started to fear that maybe one day I would be lost and alone, just when I though I had found him the dumper stopped and dropped us onto a conveyer belt and once again I couldn't find him anywhere.

My mind was getting worse by the second, I knew he was dead and I know I should just let him go but why, he was proud of me and I wanted to keep him with us so he can continue to be proud of us, I'm I finally going completely mental, I'm I crazy, I got lost in the thought that someone had to drag me out of it, they did when Mangle was caught by some invisible force "guys help I think I've been caught by a giant magnet" a magnet, I looked over the pile of crap that lay upon the conveyer and I see a shredding machine "guys we need to get on that magnet now!" once again my commanding voice took over and took control "but how we don't have any metal on us, we're all plastic, fur or carpet, we can't get on the magnet" Toy Chica was scared to death by now, I can't blame her so am I but I can't afford to lose any more of my friends "all of you are going to have to take off your outer shells, any fur, carpet or plastic need to be removed" as I said it they did just that but Toy Chica was having doubts "what non way I'm not doing that, I'd be… naked" still I understand where she's coming from, it's degrading but I won't have her die "do it! or die!" when she heard me starting to raise my voice she backed away a little but then took off all of her plastic casing.

Once all metal was exposed all over us were attracted to the magnet and floated towards it, it was a metal conveyer belt that resided above the one we landed on, but someone was missing "guys help, I'm stuck, please I'm not made of metal, I need your assistance" the Marionette was stuck under a big pile of parts from other thrown out animatronics which seemed to resonate with Pete and Sarah "Pete look, is that Lenny" Sarah questioned, seeming to know the other animatronics that looked as dead as Toy Freddy "yes I think it is, and that there, that's Oscar" they lamented over their dead friends but I had one to save "don't worry I'll get you out of there" I managed to pry myself off of the magnet and rushed over to help the Marionette, I throw Oscar and Lenny off of him and held his hand as the magnet picked me up again, as we floated over the shredding machine I saw Toy Freddy's corpse go through it, he, along with our outer shells were mashed up in to pieces.

That was it, Toy Freddy was no more, at least some of all our outer shells had faired better somewhat, just enough to put back on us and cover most of our endo skeletons, the conveyer continued down and started to rise up slightly, perhaps that was the end of it and maybe we could find a way out of the scrap yard "hey guys is that day light over there?" Mangle pondered looking at a source of light at the end of the conveyer "let me see…that's not sun light" Opal said looking down the corridor and seeing a furnace at the end, not even looking at the light I could see it, the vision from before, the bunny like creature staring at me, that hand, that claw, it's about to happen and there's no stopping it, as everyone started to run away I thought this would be the last time I'd try to run to save myself because after this, I just know, I know I will be no more and my circuits will be at the helm of my mind… forever.

As we ran we saw a button of some kind high up on a control panel, the Marionette was having trouble running so he grabbed hold of the steps leading up to the button, as he climbed I could see we were getting close to the edge of the conveyer, it was now or never "now, press it now!" I shouted up to him, he was about to press it when a strange new animatronic showed up behind him, he looked a bit like Freddy but black and with a golden star on his chest "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to be detained" the Marionette looked at the new comer and was dragged away "NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as we all fell into the furnace chamber.

It was filled with all kinds of shredded items and other things, it made it hard to try and scramble out or at least away from the fire, but as we all tried to get away there was nowhere to go, futile, it was all futile to try and escape any more, the world didn't want us any more, the world had seen enough of us, so as my friends started to curl up with each other I just stopped, I looked at the fire, I saw myself becoming that creature, that monster, I was that monster, I am that monster, I will become that monster, I looked at my hands, they were covered in dirt, blood and had been cracked and shredded, I looked between the fire and my hand and I started to laugh, the last remnants of my sanity… gone, I laughed more, like a mad man, my mind giving in to hopelessness, let the maddening carnage begin, but then I stopped, my friends were still with me and they all held out their hands to me, I held on to them all and sang one last song "guys, this one is all for you"

(now play Take It All Away from RED)

You've stripped me down, the layers fall like rain

It's over now, just innocence and instinct still remain

You watched me while I slowly disappeared

I reached for you to save me; you were frozen in your fear

Take it all away [x4]

Circling the pain inside my soul

I reached inside your silence to steal what you won't show

I tried to find the answers in my fears

But what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared

Take it all away [x4]

I'm breaking; I can't do this on my own

Can you hear me screaming out, am I all alone?

You take away [x10]

Just as the song had ended we entered the fire, the blazing heat was the worst pain I had ever felt, why would the world want this of us, my screams filled my mind and I had a short circuit and blacked out, when I awoke I couldn't believe it, I was still alive but I could feel it, my body, my mind, all of it was broken, all I did was fix a few animatronics and this is the thanks that I get, a twisted mind and a world that hates me, well then I'll respond in kind, any human that so much as comes near me will suffer my wrath, they will know pain and shall pay the ultimate price, a life for a life is only far, but to do that I need to make some upgrades.

I look at my body, it's broken and battered, my right arm is missing and so is my right leg, the right side of my face had melted and part of my ears have broken off, my left ear is just a stub while my right ear has about a quarter of it taken off the top, my chest has been ripped and melted open and the area around my neck has been opened up, the hand that I have left, it looks just like the bunny creature, it must have melted that way, that's fine though less work for me, maybe I'll just find an angle grinder and shape it a bit more, I see the real day light just ahead and crawl my way to it, the sun's going down, not much time left in the day, that's perfect I'll have better cover at night, I reach the giant door and manage to stand myself on the frame, I can see a whole lot of junk and rubbish all over, a place to call our home for what could be years, a whole lot of time for me to exact my revenge on the world.

I look upon this waste land and I plot all the things I'm going to do to all the humans here, there's just as much if not more of them here then there ever was at the pizzeria and all of them will die "Toy Bonnie, there you are" a voice sounds from behind me, I slowly look around and see that it's Toy Chica, she look about as bad as me, her face has melted on one side and her beak and eyes are completely gone, her eyes have been reduced to black irises and white pupils, looking inside her eyes I can see mine, they are still black but instead of white pupils they are red, fitting really, the rest of her body is badly melted and missing a few parts, her right leg is nothing more then the main beam of her endo and she also lost her right foot, her right arm is mostly fine just missing some plastic, her left arm however has been beefed up by melting with Mangle, almost all of Mangle's body has been melted and fused onto Toy Chica's left arm leaving her head on Toy Chica's left shoulder and the rest of her body going out to her right shoulder.

I look at my girls and I wonder if they're in pain, they seem to be ok but I have a new face to get used to and a new out look on life in this human world, I look back out into the scrap yard and see something I want "Toy Chica, Mangle, I need you to help me get to that arcade section" I point them in the direction I want to go and they look over to where I'm pointing "you're going to play some games?" Mangle questions "yes, it's called revenge, are you in?" I give them a side glance as I wait for their reply, they both look at each other and with a nod they say "yes" so using Mangle, Toy Chica grabs me with her new powerful arm and takes me to the arcade section being careful not to alert the humans, they think we're dead but they are sorely mistaken.

Once we make it to the arcade section we see all the different cabinets from different places, we even see the TF2 and Polybius cabinets from our pizzeria, Toy Chica then drops me off at the one cabinet I'm looking for, it's one of the claw games where you'd try to win a plush toy but the claw would always drop the stupid thing just before it would go down the hole, I want it "Toy Chica could you get that for me?" without question she smashes open the cabinet and rips off the claw leaving the piston intact "do you need any help with that?" Mangle offers to help as she still has some control over her body and can manipulate Toy Chica's arm "no I think I can handle this" I say as I start to attach the claw onto my arm "well if you need any thing just say so" Toy Chica replies "oh I will" they stay by my side as I conveniently find a blow torch in my chest cavity, using it permanently affixes the claw to my arm "next we need to find some cameras" and with my words being sent out into her ears Toy Chica picks me up again and takes me to the camera section.

Once there we find lots of old cameras and camcorders, some of them still have some undeveloped films inside, I grab one out of curiosity and I can see a bunny, a dog and a pig, if I'm right that was Rachel's place before something strange happened, I can't really remember the details of it all but I hope those guys are doing ok, I rummage around some more and I find what I'm looking for, a large tripod, oddly enough I can easily just screw it into my leg but to make sure it doesn't come out I use the blow torch to weld it into place and with that I try to stand up, with the tripod deployed I can stand with no problem and I can also retract it to walk around, this bunny is back and it's time for revenge "hey aren't you the animatronics we got just a few hours ago? You should have been incinerated by now" a worker came snooping as usual and tried to stop us "I'll take care of you" Toy Chica and Mangle were going to fight him but I butted in "no, this one is mine" she stepped aside and let me walk over slowly, the human was horrified at my appearance and so he should be, all the humans turned me into this "does my looks horrify you, well know this human, I am Scrap Bonnie and I shall have my REVENGE!" I ripped into his chest with my hand, tore out his throat with my claw then once he was on the ground I stomped on his face with my foot.

This is the way of my world now, my mind, any human will be my target, not one of them will survive, mark my words, somewhere on the other side of the scrap yard another animatronic was alerted to my presence by the sound of the worker's death "Michael are you there, it's me Vincent, yeah I found one, better tell Mr Smith about this, the hunt is on" the years that followed were the worst in my life, but that is a story for later…

THE END

 **Ending Credits**

 **(now play If I Break the final song from RED)**

 **This story has been brought to you by VenomousBook38 and posted onto Fanfiction . net**

 **All music and references presented belong to all their relevant owners**

 **Cast members:**

 **Characters from FNAF:**

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Foxy**

 **Golden Freddy**

 **Baby (in mention)**

 **Toy Freddy**

 **Toy Bonnie**

 **Toy Chica**

 **Mangle**

 **Marionette**

 **Michael Afton (in mention)**

 **William Afton/Purple Guy (in mention)**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Fritz Smith**

 **FNAF OCs from VenomousBook38**

 **Pete**

 **Sarah**

 **Oscar (in mention)**

 **Lenny (in mention)**

 **Mr Smith**

 **FNAF OCs from MissKittyBear**

 **Opal**

 **Ashe**

 **Finn**

 **New Comer Mid Way Story FNAF OC from Professor Kitten**

 **Vincent**

 **Special thanks go to:**

 **MissKittyBear:**

 **For being a great friend and a really awesome person, always appreciate you and you're OCs**

 **Professor Kitten:**

 **For enjoying my stories and providing ideas for further stories to come, and yes your OC made it into the next story coming soon**

 **And SailinSwag123:**

 **For sticking with the story and enjoying at as it went on**

 **And thanks to you for reading, I hope to see you in the next story coming soon, I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter, the obvious Toy Story 3 reference and all the other chapters too but this is the end so this is**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


End file.
